Tortura bien llevada
by lindakennedy
Summary: Serie de Drabbles. Este era su momento y pese a sentir amor hacia el hombre que estaba al lado suyo, entonces ¿Porque tenia tanto miedo? Capitulo Final.
1. Chapter 1

_¿Como decirle que no a ese vampiro malcarado?_

Todos los días era lo mismo. Despertar, caminar oír a Integra-sama gritarle por las tonterías que hace, salir, esperar al vampiro líder, dejar que lo maten para luego revivir y matarlo con saña u locura y luego regresar, bañarme alimentarme y después…

Bueno, creo que lo siguiente no lo puedo pensar ya que es, todavía difícil de explicar. Ya tiene más de diez años que comenzamos a salir como lo que él llama "conde y condesa", y me traía de aquí para allá, hasta hace algunos días que ya se tornaron largos, dicen que es por mi propio bien, aunque me molesta y mucho.

Me la paso dando vueltas por toda la casa, esperando a que el regrese y me pueda volver a dormir tranquila, sin miedo a que lo maten de verdad por descuidado, aunque se burla de mi por preocupante y chillona.

Sé que Alucard es frustrante y desesperante, se comporta como un adolescente empedernido y hace berrinche por casi cualquier cosa. Es especial, no idiota, y siendo sinceros, me siento cuidada y protegida cuando por querer que yo no vea algo me mete en la alacena de la mansión o no me deja salir de la casa.

Ahora solo espero a que regrese, y a que termine mi tortura de hoy, la ropa que me obliga a ponerme Integra-sama no me gusta, me pican los tirantes y me lastiman demasiado. Dice que no puedo caminar tanto ya que me puedo lastimar, y Alucard solo me dice que lo haga, y yo como una idiota obedezco lo que me ordena.

¿Qué estás haciendo Serás? – Pregunta un Hombre de aspecto tenebroso y con los ojos de color rojo carmesí, serás se levanta y trata en vano de acercarse a mas de dos metros de él. El hombre camina y la toma por la cintura y espera pacientemente a que deje de jadear por el cansancio. Posteriormente la sienta y con semblante serio le pregunta.

- ¿cómo estuvo hoy? – dice sentándose en la silla contigua a la de ella. La chica policía sonríe y le da una palmada leve en el brazo.- No estuvo tan mal. Casi no me duele cuando me muevo, lo mejor es que terminara esta tortura en un par de semanas.-

-En realidad Serás, Integra-sama lo ha programado para dentro de tres días. Así que ve despidiéndote de esa cosa porque cuando salga mi ama no lo dejara ni a sol ni a sombra, ya sabes que siempre quiso un hijo.-

Victoria sonríe, tocándose la panza ya abultada y con demasía. La verdad es que se sorprendió que fuera Integra la más entusiasta que el propio padre de la criatura que ahora anidaba su vientre.

Alucard la ayuda a pararse y camina con dificultad, y pone cara de confusión al ver como ella se rasca incesantemente la espalda. Al llegar al cuarto y recostarse ambos en la enorme cama que ahora compartían la sigue viendo igual de confundido.

-Serás, cariño… ¿Por qué te rascas la espalda si no tienes nada?-

Ella ya con lágrimas en los ojos y la espalda completamente enrojecida se da la media vuelta con la suya y le grita llena de coraje.

-¡Esta maldita camiseta no me deja de picar, por eso me molestan las playeras de maternidad!-

Alucard solo suelta la carcajada, sabía que esa era la forma más eficiente de hacerla enojar, cambiándole la ropa por otra que no le gustara.


	2. Celos

TODO SEA POR UNA BUENA CAUSA.

Bien dicen a veces que cuando una mujer tiene celos, arde Troya. Pero cuando los tiene un hombre, es tierno, al menos para el objeto de los celos claro. Alucard ya lo estaba descubriendo en la pequeña chica policía que estaba sentada en el extremo izquierdo del convoy en el que se encontraban. Y si bien no le gustaba mucho la idea de tener que salir en un "automóvil" acompañando a la chica policía en la misión que tenía esa noche, tenía que hacerlo, aunque su orgullo como vampiro sádico y loco se viniera abajo.

Todo por hacerle saber a cierto capitán francés que la chica policía era suya y de nadie más.

Pero eso no era lo humillante, lo humillante en verdad consistía en que la mujer de cabellos rebeldes y senos extremadamente grandes no dejaba de sonreír de oreja a oreja mostrando sus pequeños pero filosos colmillos. Con una sonrisa de gato de Cheshire que ni ella misma era consiente portaba en su cara.

-Dime otra vez, ¿Por qué?- dijo ella de repente. El aludido solamente volteo para encararse con la chica sentada al lado suyo, tomándolo del brazo y colocando el suyo. Alucard antes de contestar se tomo el tiempo de notar la amplia diferencia entre el brazo de la muchacha y el suyo, era enorme. Tomo un suspiro antes de intentar sonreír, pero al recordar la idiota y petulante sonrisa del capitán al regalarle un reloj fino a Serás ¡y preguntare si podían salir en la noche en frente suyo, sabiendo que el ya había declarado su interés en ella!

-Porque cierta vampiresa no se toma el tiempo de alejar al estúpido capitán Bernadotte de su lado y eso me obliga a tomar medidas.- Suspiro largamente antes de continuar. – Además, me molesta que te estés riendo cuando yo no le veo la gracia.-

-Apuesto a que te sorprendiste a ti mismo- continúo ella aun sin dejar de sonreír. El carro de pronto se detuvo y todos los soldados de los otros autos comenzaron a bajar. Cabe decir que Alucard le pidió especial favor a Integra de ir en un auto apartado de los demás, ya que si perdía el control no se haría responsable de las posibles consecuencias que eso pudiera acarrear. – Hay que acordar que te ves muy lindo cuando estas celoso.

Alucard ya no cabía en sí de la humillación. ¿_Lindo?_ Todavía de que le hacen pasar la peor vergüenza en toda su existencia, ¿y se atreve a decir que se ve lindo? Por primera vez en su vida, si se le puede llamar así, quiso enterrar su cabeza en el rincón más oscuro y lúgubre del mismo infierno. ¿Qué no le dolía la cara de tanto sonreír?

-Te propongo un trato.- Comenzó la chic policía sin dejar de sonreírle como muñeco de feria. El miro muy curioso de lo que ella podría ofrecerle a él, aunque ya se lo estaba imaginando y de ser así, tendría que poner muy en claro sus condiciones para cumplir el trato. No se iba a dejar engañar con algo tan bajo como eso.- Yo le hare saber al capitán Bernadotte que no me interesa si tu… -

-¿Si yo qué? – pregunto ya comiéndose de la curiosidad. Ella se acerco a él lentamente y poso sus pequeños labios en la boca del vampiro, y justo cuando este pensaba mandar a demonio la misión y llevarse a la chica policía a cualquier lujar alejado de molestias, victoria se retiro y le puso sus ojos rojos llenos de pasión y deseo cerca de los suyos.

-Si tú… convences a Integra-sama de darnos una semana para irnos a algún lado, ya estoy cansada de matar tantos vampiros locos, quiero ir a descansar un rato.-

-¿Pero irnos a donde? No conozco otro lugar más que mi viejo castillo, y la mansión Hellsing.- pregunto el anciano y nada avejentado vampiro acercándose lascivamente a su compañera, esta dejo que la tomara entre sus manos y la recostó en el banco en el que estaban sentados.- podríamos no ir a ningún sitio y quedarnos encerrados en cualquier sótano.-

-No. ya que lo dices me gustaría ir a tu castillo, dices que es muy grande ¿no? me encantaría intentar algunas cosas contigo.-

Alucard gruño por lo bajo, mandando literalmente al demonio la misión y abriendo un portal directo a su castillo. Luego se encargaría de Integra. Y justo antes de empezar a desvestir a Victoria, se hizo la nota mental, de cuidar mejor su orgullo cuando sugieran esos percances que estaba seguro, no cesarían de ocurrir mientras viviera el capitán Bernadotte.

Pero también agradeció a sus celos, que le habían traído una semana de vacaciones en las que intentaría y haría de todo, pero todo, con la Chica policía… no, con Serás Victoria


	3. Competencias

COMPETENCIAS

Integra había notado que en presencia de Pip, Alucard actuaba y se comportaba de forma un tanto diferente, que rayaba en lo ridículo, al menos para el vampiro que pese a su ya amasada reputación de sanguinario, loco y depravado, algunas veces parecía más que infantil, casi rozando a ser idiota. Ella no podía ocultar la sonrisa que asomaba por su cara, ya era suficiente con ocultar la carcajada que contenían sus pulmones por ver la cara de la pobre de Seras, cuya frustración era latente a tal punto que parecía que se iba a desmayar o a explotar, lo que pasara primero.

Y es que toda la mañana Alucard no hacía más que meter la pata una y otra vez, al encarar su superioridad frente al capitán francés.

Ambos vampiros habían regresado de una misión y el más viejo de los dos estaba más que preparado para tener algo más que una cena con victoria, se le notaba en los ojos, a juzgar de Integra. Le habían entregado el informe, con la misión completada en un éxito, que era de esperarse al ser ambos dos agentes completamente entrenados y cualificados para el trabajo que se les eran asignados. Posteriormente ella les dio el tiempo que restaba libre y se disponía a descansar, cuando el teléfono sonó.

- ¿Si diga?- contesto ella, ya con marcado cansancio, el horario de sus subordinados le estaba afectando y casi le convertía en una de ellos. Apenas y distinguió la voz de uno de sus soldados bastante preocupado y con la voz un tanto desesperada.

-Sir Integra, necesitamos que venga, se ha detectado un ataque de gouhls, y es algo numeroso, ya hemos sometido al menos 78 % de los objetivos, solo falta el papeleo, que usted hace.-

La aludida, ya cansada, y con algunas ojeras muy evidentes, llamo a sus subordinados, que tardaron en responder a su llamado._ Maldita sean las horas vampíricas, _pensaba para sí misma.

Camino directamente al coche que la esperaba afuera, que su nuevo mayordomo había preparado. No era tan eficiente como Walter, pero se esforzaba y eso le agradaba a la mujer ya mayor. Con esto no pudo evitar pensar en su viejo y ya hace mucho tiempo muerto amigo, lo extrañaba en sobremanera con tal ímpetu, que muchas veces soñaba que no estaba muerto y despertaba esperando ver su arrugada cara sonreírle y ofrecerle el horario programado del día.

En cuanto llego al coche, quiso dispararle a alguien en la cara, o mejor dicho, alguien, y para ser más específicos, a cierto vampiro posado en frente de ella, con la cara de un niño que recién acaba de hacer una travesura y una sonrisa petulante en sus labios, a una Victoria más que sonrojada y llena de vergüenza por la mano que descansaba firmemente en uno de sus senos demasiado grandes y otra más en su cadera, de una forma tan posesiva que casi se podía palpar en el aire y a un Pip completamente molesto y con el arma desenfundada y apuntándole a su contraparte que parecía divertirse en demasía con ello.

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?- pregunto la líder de la familia Hellsing, a punto de un ataque de histeria y con un tic en el ojo. Alucard se limito a agachar su cabeza, sin dejar sus manos de los sitios donde se encontraban y Seras hizo lo mismo con la cara como un tomate maduro. – Solo nos preparamos para partir, mi señora.- contesto el vampiro, afianzando aun mas (si se podía) el pequeño cuerpo de la chica policía, que dicho sea de paso, parecía que iba a estallar de la vergüenza. A Pip se le salió un grito frustrado y comenzó a señalarlo con su arma al tiempo en que se daba la vuelta gritando con toda sus fuerza.

-Integra-sama, le pido que controle a su mascota porque si no estoy dispuesto a matarlo tantas veces sean necesarias. ¡Esta de pervertido desde que salió de la casa! – Gritaba cada vez más duro el capitán, a lo que Alucard, con semblante serio y cara de desgano, no hizo sino hacer enfadar aun mas a Integra y Pip.

-Yo solo quiero terminar lo que estaba haciendo en casa, se suponía que teníamos toda la mañana libre y me disponía a "dormir" con MI chica policía.- repitió con énfasis al remarcar como suya a la chica policía. Esta ultima sonrojada a más no poder y con imposibilidad de hablar por la atorada vergüenza agolpada en su garganta, permanecía a modo de escudo frente a Alucard, en medio de Pip y el.

-Alucard, suelta a Victoria, ahora.- ordeno con superioridad Integra, señalando el pecho ya adormecido de la aludida. Este, poniendo evidente cara de enfado la soltó, maldiciendo por lo bajo el enorme poder que tenía su ama y señora sobre sus acciones. Basto con una mirada de Integra hacia la cadera de victoria para que también la soltase de ese firme agarre de su mano afianzada como gancho a la ropa. –Gracias, Integra-sama.- dijo Pip.

Alucard soltó la carcajada, riéndose de lo que probablemente pensaba el francés. Se acerco lentamente hacia el frente, quitando con cuidado a victoria del medio. – no puedo ayudarte con eso, la chica policía eligió por sí sola, ella fue la que empezó, yo como su conde, obedecí. ¿Qué más podía hacer, capitán?-

-Deja de hurgar en mi cabeza, que no te he dado permiso, vampiro pervertido y sucio.- contesto a punto de disparar, a lo que Seras intervino, ya algo recuperada y frustrada por lo alargada de la conversación. – No hay porque pelearse, además, tenemos misión y se está haciendo tarde. Alucard por favor, ya déjalo ¿sí?-

-Él quería saber que estábamos haciendo cuando entro al cuarto, yo solamente le mostré, si quieres le cuento todo con detalle lo que hacíamos, si te incomoda.- contesto con fingida inocencia.

Cabe decir que para este punto Integra ya había mandado a otro auto a Pip, y le grito como media hora a su primer mascota, por hacer escenas como esas, que le había prohibido hacer cuando empezó lo suyo con Victoria.

Ya en el auto, Esta se quedo dormida, y Alucard por fin pudo mostrar toda su furia contenida soltando un marcado suspiro y recargando su brazo y parte de su cabeza en la ventana.

¿Qué sucede, sigues molesto por lo de hace un rato?- pregunto con cautela la chica policía, Alucard solamente se limito a negar con la cabeza, abrazando con su enorme brazo a la chica y dibujando círculos en su espalda.- No, pero en verdad, esperaba poder tener la mañana libre.-

-No me digas que en serio querías hacer lo que le hiciste pensar a Pip, pero si apenas y en la noche tu y yo.-

-¡Cierra la boca, que Integra duerme!- susurro tapándole la boca, esta asintió levente para luego ambos dirigir su mirada a su ama, que yacía recostada en el mullido asiento del coche. Alucard siguió negando y coloco su cabeza en el respaldo del mismo, imitando a su ama.

-En verdad esperaba dormir, porque en serio, estoy cansado y no he tenido tiempo para descansar desde ayer, y la de la idea pervertida era tuya y no mía, Integra me regaño por tu culpa. Esta me la cobrare en cuanto me recupere del sueño perdido.-

-Pues te recuperaras en un siglo, si seguimos así, parece que la actividad no cesa y la manera en que te cobras todo lo que yo te hago no es precisamente suave, y al contrario, es agotador.-

Alucard solo se limito a sonreír, antes de besar a Seras en la boca. – Definitivamente me las tengo que cobrar, no importa si es en este siglo o en el siguiente.-

Del otro lado del carro, Integra ahogaba su carcajada y solo asomaba una sonrisa muy leve. Desde que él y Seras habían comenzado formalmente su relación, este había cambiado de manera muy ridícula, pero agradable, ya que de una forma u otra, ambos vampiros sabían cómo alegrar su mañana.

Después de fingirse dormida, cerró los ojos esperando dormir un poco antes de llegar a su destino, era ella la que necesitaba vacaciones.


	4. Nuevos poderes

**¡Hola ¡ **

**Bueno, en este capítulo quiero agradecer especialmente a los fieles lectores que siguen mi fic, y sé que no he terminado ninguno de los que he escrito, pero tengo problemas con el Word en mi computadora, entonces tengo que usar la de mi hermano, y créanme ya mayoría ya tienen final e incluso una con secuelas pero mi maldito Word no arranca ¡**

**Como sea, aquí van los agradecimientos:**

**Pinguina00: si, este capítulo lo hice imaginándome exactamente como seria Seras si fuese a convertirse en madre y bueno, porque esas camisetas son molestas, a mi prima le picaban. Muchas gracias**

**rtanaEngland: si, quise acelerar las cosas y bueno, se me ocurrió no matar aquí a Pip, porque es bueno tenerlo como enemigo de Alucard. Me agrada que te guste. Tratare de hacer mas como este.**

**Obalunallena: A ti solamente tengo que agradecerte por seguir todas mis historias, y porque bueno, has leído casi todas las que están en mi lista, te juro que tratare de arreglar mi computadora para subirlas mas rápido gomen¡**

**Mary-animeangel : muchas gracias, igual, espero terminar este, (le robo la laptop a mi compañera de la escuela T_T).**

**Strascream: Si, igual a mi me pareció acelerado, pero en fin ese era el objetivo, jejeje .**

**El disclaimer no necesito hacerlo, ya que todos sabemos que le pertenece al señor Hirano ya que de ser nuestros.. seria un idol y puesto a nuestros pies unido locamente enamorado a seras no creen? **

**Se me olvidaba, aquí Walter tampoco ha muerto, perdonen si es extraño, pero es el mejor modelo que tengo para tomar las decisiones maduras.**

**Bueno, ahora si sin mas, nos vamos al fic.**

**Nuevos poderes**

Adaptarse a los nuevos poderes que estaba descubriendo la chica policía era una tarea difícil, ya que por más que intentaba manejarlos tal y como lo hacía su "maestro" no podía hacerlo con tal perfección. Siempre terminaba haciendo algo que no causaba la admiración ni de él, ni de Integra, que ya había tirado la toalla al querer hacer de ella un gran soldado, y terminara tratándola, como a alguien de la familia, y por alguna razón, Seras odiaba que se le tratase así.

El único poder que había aprendido a dominar, era el leer la mente de las personas, pero lo guardaba en secreto debido a que no era muy buena en mantener el control de dicha habilidad, y temía que se dieran cuenta cuando empujaba las barreras de las mentes objetivos y la regañaran por hacer tal cosa. La primera vez que lo había hecho, fue en la mente de Walter, mientras ella lo miraba tan concentrado quiso saber que pensaba y de repente ¡pum! Las líneas de sus pensamientos se colaron por su cabeza y fluían como si de agua se tratase.

_Veamos, en dos horas sir Integra tiene junta, a las 4:30 vienen los caballeros de la mesa redonda, después de eso tengo que bajar a los sótanos para bajar el alimento de la Srta. Victoria y al Sr. Alucard, tomare un baño y después…_

Y así uno por uno los pensamientos de cada uno de los miembros de la casa Hellsing fueron mostrados en la cabeza de victoria, quien quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que por fin había hecho algo bien y mirar la cara de su ahora Ex maestro, sonriéndole y felicitándola, justo como lo había hecho cuando acepto quien era y en lo que se había convertido.

Esperaba que al fin le dijera que la quería.

No era como que no se lo hubiera demostrado muchas veces ya, tanto física como emocionalmente, al fin y al cabo las acciones hablaban mucho mejor que las palabras, el se lo había dicho en algunas ocasiones, pero necesitaba escucharlo decirle que la amaba, que la necesitaba tanto como ella a él. En el día y en la noche, en la pelea y en la alegría, en cualquier aspecto necesitaba oírlo, pero nunca encontraba alguna intención por parte de Alucard que le dijera que la amaba.

Y tenía la nueva opción de escuchar su mente, pero sabía que en cuanto lo intentara, al menos con su mente, el se daría cuenta y reafirmaría el escudo mental (que todos poseían) y rebotaría las intenciones de Seras, y ahí terminaría todo su avance logrado, y como consecuencia la llenaría con una lluvia de preguntas que no sabría ni querría responder, así que esa era una opción tanto suicida como imposible.

Siempre se había preguntado cómo le sacaría esas dos simples pero a la vez tan fuertes palabras de su enorme boca.

Cierta tarde no había nada de actividad demoniaca en la zona, algo ya de por si extraño y todos en la mansión estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos. Con tanto trabajo por hacer era bueno aprovechar ese pequeño receso que tenían para dedicarlos a sí mismos. Incluso sir integra se estaba tomando algunas horas de sueño extra, que ya necesitaba debido a su edad ya mayor y cansancio acumulado durante años de pelea y practica anti demoniaca.

Seras estaba en las mazmorras junto con Alucard, perdiendo el tiempo como siempre haciendo nada en absoluto, mirando ella un libro bastante grande sobre como aprender ruso, ya que con toda una eternidad por delante, tendría que saber cómo pasar su tiempo y no solamente metida en el ataúd con el enorme "hombre" que tenia al lado suyo. El sonreía ampliamente y con los ojos cerrados, como si le hubieran contado un chiste y lo estuviera recordando.

Nunca antes había querido saber que pensaba con tanta intensidad, verlo así, tan despreocupado y sereno, prácticamente fuera de guardia, que victoria quiso…

Sacudió nerviosamente su cabeza, tratando de eliminar esa idea tan estúpida, intentando concentrarse en el libro que poseía en sus manos sin éxito alguno. Repasaba los textos una y otra vez tratando de poner en orden lo que leía y lo que pensaba. Cuando, sin querer miro de reojo a su pareja y vio todo lo que estaba pensando.

Lo que leyó, o más bien, lo que vio, no concordaba con la figura que tenía enfrente.

Mas bien no tenía sentido.

Vio imágenes suyas y de él, cuando se conocieron, el balazo que le propino, cuando él se burlo de su mala puntería. Cuando la transformo y la llevaba entre sus brazos como a una niña pequeña que necesitaba que la cuidasen. También vio cuando tuvo su primer misión como vampira novata, él como la persuadía a que bebiese la sangre que todos los días le bajaban, su preocupación por verla debilitarse día a día ante su renuencia. Tuvo que sonreír ante esto, ya que sabía internamente que si se preocupaba por su bienestar y no solamente como su maestro y guía.

También vio su orgullo y felicidad cuando la vio convertida en toda una vampiresa, el miedo y la angustia borrados de su cara y al fin ver la seguridad y la confianza que tanto tiempo le había costado intentar formar. Su sonrisa y el tacto de su mano en su cabello rubio, despeinado y sucio por la batalla, la compasión de haberla obligado a ver morir a su compañero Pip, aunque también sintió alegría ya que no tenía obstáculos en su camino y el de ella.

Pero, aun después de eso vio los pocos recuerdos que cuando al ver el rostro de su acompañante, formaban una fea mueca, llena de preocupación y… ¿miedo?

Se vio a si misma cuando intento defenderse del sacerdote en el pueblo de chedar, como aquel despreciable ser intento abusar de ella, vio su miedo y horror en los pensamientos de Alucard. También se vio a si misma cuando intento ponerse a salvo ante el aparentemente perdido encuentro del paladín Alexander Anderson, llevando consigo la cabeza de su maestro, herida y casi sin fuerzas debido a la creciente hambre que poseía preguntándose como haría para informar a su ama y señora sobre el fatídico hecho.

Ella sintió la preocupación en el cuerpo de su amante, como se le iba el aire de sus pulmones ante la sola idea de no verla más. Su miedo y furia contenidos en una sola acción: matar.

_Si ella se va, ¿Qué hare yo aquí solo? Cuanto tiempo durara esto… más bien ¿Cuánto tiempo podre protegerla? Cuantas veces me ha dicho que me ama y yo… yo jamás le he…_

No pudo soportarlo. Simplemente no tenia palabras, aun cuando no le había dicho nada, en sus pensamientos siempre estaba ella, ahora sabía porque siempre que la veía tenía esa preocupación en el rostro. No era porque estuviera decepcionado, era que temía a que le lastimaran y ya no pudiera estar con ella más.

-No necesitas hacerlo, Alucard. – dijo de golpe, a lo que el aludido no pudo sino respingar ante el sonido de su nombre. – No importa que pase, yo siempre… yo siempre estaré contigo, si no en contigo, no quiero nada, ni la vida, ni la muerte, ni nada…-

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tiemblas, Seras? – pregunto Alucard entre preocupado y divertido. No sabía a qué se refería con eso pero sonaba firme, como si acabara de adivinar que es lo que estaba pensando a menos que…

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste?- pregunto el sin rodeos, habiendo adivinado el motivo de la crisis de la chica policía. Levantándose de su silla rodeo con uno de sus enormes brazos los de Victoria. – Todo, lo vi todo. No necesitas decirme nada, ahora lo sé y con saberlo yo, eso me basta.-

Alucard sintió que su corazón latía ruidosamente, aunque este ya no lo hacía juro que si estaba pasando. Miro tan fieramente a Seras, a esa pequeña mujer que tenía entre sus brazos y sonrió cálidamente, no con esa sonrisa sádica que lo caracterizaba, esta era diferente, era… amorosa.

Beso apasionadamente los labios de la chica policía, que los correspondió con esa misma urgencia con la que los regresaba, sintiéndose dichosa y feliz, ahora sabía que si era amada y deseada por el hombre al que ahora tenía encima de ella, que no solo era un juguete, y la verdad, no le importaba demasiado, con solo tenerlo ahí para ella, era suficiente.

Ya en medio del momento apasionado que se desataba entre ambos vampiros Alucard le diría un _Te Amo Seras_, a lo que ella lloro de felicidad, y fue un plus para no detenerse ni en esa noche ni en las tres siguientes con sus días en la casa Hellsing.


	5. Castigo

**Muchos holas¡ SI … SE QUE ME QUIEREN MATAR PERO TENGO UNA BUENA EXCUSA (CON UN MONTON DE PAPELES ENCIMA) y aquí va… tenia mucha escuela…**

**No los aburriré con mis excusas y presento otro capitulo de este fic Alucard/Seras. Se me ocurrió mientras tenia clase de biología y me puse a escribirlo, pues ya nadie hacia nada en clase.**

**Agradezco especialmente a :**

**GothicL0li PAtit0 DiAmOnd : Mil gracias, a mi también me gusta como es tu historia, solo que dejas picado a la gente… ¡ no te quedes como yo y actualiza pronto¡ si es que quiero saber cosas de Integra (cosas graciosas) ji. Como sea, yo estoy al pendiente de lo que escribes y cuando publicas algo nuevo. Y te prometo que habrá Alucardcitos en algún capitulo.**

**Mary-animeangel: Hola¡ gracias por tu comentario, yo también vi el ova 9 y medio le entendí ( maldito youtube que se traba) lo volveré a ver y luego te digo, porque si había alguien mas con el pero no se si se refiera a Mina Harker ( la del libro). Como sea espero que también este sea de tu agrado. **

**Ah¡ y se me olvidaba, me gustaría que me ayudaran a difundir este fic en especial, porque sucede que entre a un concurso en la escuela y meti este fic, y como tengo algo de tiempo para terminarlo, me gustaría que mas personas me dieran sus criticas, para ver que cambios le hago a la historia.**

**El disclaimer ya he dicho que no hay necesidad de hacerlo ya que de ser nuestros Alucard no tendría ni un dia de descanso ^_^ "**

**Sin mas vamos al fic.**

**Castigo.**

Si había algo que Alucard odiara mas en este mundo eran los castigos. Siempre que hacia algo que a Integra no le gustara o que fuese " poco apropiado" para ella tenia como resultado una reprimenda demasiado larga o una bala en la cara, pero esto fue diferente peor que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, y Alucard sabia que se estaba ensañando con el, y que en el fondo de su coraza inquebrantable, se reia por dentro.

Ir a comprar un vestido para ella y otro para Seras. Con Pip como su compañero.

Y el problema ya era de por si fastidioso al tener al capitán francés en frente, y añadiéndole a eso las enormes tiendas abarrotadas de señoritas y damas solamente mirando los aparadores era completamente frustrante. Todo por una tontería ¿Qué de malo tenia divertirse con su compañera en el bosque a las 3 de la mañana? La culpa era del idiota de Pip que caminaba solo precisamente a esa hora, en ese lugar…

Discutieron, pelearon, se dispararon y provocaron un enorme disgusto de Serás, que rompiendo en llanto salió corriendo a la habitación que ahora compartía con Alucard. Integra quedo hecha una furia, y le disparo varias veces en la cara y después de haberle gritado como dos horas, se aclaro la garganta y contesto con imponencia.

-Dentro de dos días tenemos una reunión en el complejo Hellsing. Tu estarás presente en ella y en tu forma mas humana posible- Enfatizo la líder y el vampiro no hizo más que asentir, creyendo que ese era el castigo del que se había hecho acreedor.

- Seras también estará contigo, pero no tiene nada que ponerse salvo los uniformes y las ropas civiles que posee. Tu misión es conseguirle un vestido para ella de acuerdo al evento de gala que tenemos.-

Y Pip tiene que ir contigo. Ese será el castigo de ambos por hacer llorar a victoria. Si aprenden a llevarse civilizadamente les prometo una recompensa. Si no. Alucard me vere en la penosa necesidad de retirar a Seras de tu lado y enviarla al cuerpo de obtención de informacion y Pip ocupara su lugar, pasando todas las misiones ambos JUNTOS.

Su petulante pero característica sonrisa se borro de su cara ¡No quería pasar todos los jodidos días en compañía de pip! Las noches no importaban pues no podían restringir su compañía de lado de la chica policía, pero ir a las misiones, con el…

-Mas te vale tener buen gusto, vampiro. Victoria te matara si no lo haces – las palabras del capitán lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Respingo y volteo a verlo con evidente desprecio.- tengo buen gusto en lo que a la ropa de la chica policía se refiere, pero me va a ser difícil mantener ese buen gusto a tope con tu estúpida trenza en frente.-

Cabe señalar que al aludido se le saltaron las venas de la frente. No quería estar con el vampiro toda su vida ( y vaya que había visto que Alucard tenia una vida muy larga, casi imposible vida) asi que se callo, y siguió de frente hasta que vio que Alucard se detuvo en una tienda viendo en el aparador los vestidos exhibidos . – Me gusta ese –

La verdad era bastante elegante, pero no encajaba en el tipo de persona que era Serás victoria. Largo con escote en "V" y color negro. – no creo que le vaya esa cosa. ¿Qué tal ese? – dijo señalando otra tienda mas al fondo y el vampiro no hizo mas que poner una fea mueca. - no me gusta, se ve muy… Infantil…

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? – Ambos voltearon a ver a la muchacha que les estaba hablando. Era una de las dependientas de la tienda y a Pip se le hizo conocida, Pero Alucad la paso de liso. - por favor , estamos buscando un vestido de gala para una señorita pero no hayamos el adecuado.- La muchacha se quedo pensando y el vampiro ya se quería ir pero Pip lo tenia agarrado de la parte superior del traje .

- ¿Cómo es ella? – pregunto , y el capitán Bernadotte no se lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a describirla mas de lo que debería, Y a cierto acompañante se le acababa la paciencia. – Es rubia, Bajita, buen cuerpo. Pernas bonitas y tiene algo que es… demasiado grande como para ser..-

Alucard suspiro frustrado y jalo su larga trenza hacia atrás. _ pregunta como es personalmente, idiota. –

- Ella es muy infantil, ingenua e inocente en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Suele aferrarse a lo que quiere aunque muchas veces sabe que no podrá recuperarlo.- Mientras hablaba la chica lo miraba atentamente. Pip parecía que tenia rifles en los ojos, por la mirada que le mandaba.

-Pero también suele ser mas fuerte que cualquier otra persona, incluso mas que nosotros que somos sus compañeros, saca lo mejor de la gente y ve el lado bueno en todo, aunque este no exista.-

La dependienta trono sus dedos y los guio hasta la tienda. Ambos se sentaron a esperar el vestido que les iba a mostrar la señorita. Alucard cerro sus ojos pero era tedioso sentir la mirada del francesito encima suyo.- ¿Qué quieres? –

-¿De donde sacaste todo eso? A Seras no le lo habías dicho jamás.-

-A parte de idiota entrometido.- Susurro mas para si mismo que para Bernadotte. – NO tengo que decírselo todo el tiempo, con que lo haya oído una vez basta y sobra.-

-Aquí esta su vestido señores, que su amiga lo disfrute.- dijo con un paquete enorme en las manos. Alucard quedo complacido y Pip maravillado. De satin azul y en modo strapless con un moño en la cintura y largo hasta las rodillas. – es perfecto, gracias.- finalizo Alucard, pagando por el articulo y yéndose con Pip arrastrándolo por el cuello.

Ya saliendo de la tienda, Alucard quedaría extrañado al mirar el trozo de tela entre sus manos ¿Como sabia la señorita que Seras tenia los senos demasiado grandes? Ademas la dependienta traia lentes para el sol, y estaba lloviendo.

Habiendo adivinado todo, sonrio. Al menos le llevaba algo a la chica policía que le quedaba y que era de su agrado.


	6. Malentendido

**Hola de nuevo. Se que muchos querrán matarme, pero tengo que ser sincera, no había oxigenado mi cerebro en días, por cuestiones de que en mi escuela se hace una semana cultural y pues hicimos muchas cosas, hasta ahora que ya puedo descansar un poco…**

**Agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia y que me dejen review, ya que como todo escritor vivo de ellos. **

**Aquí va el capítulo de hoy. **

**NUEVO MIEMBRO**

Integra había estado platicando muy animada con su subordinada Seras Victoria, sobre un tema muy importante. Aunque a ella no le pareciera tanto, puesto que las noticias como esas no le llamaban demasiado la atención, decidió darle a Victoria un poco de su atención, que hacía días le hacían falta por dos razones. Uno era que Alucard no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra y la segunda era que ella estaba muy ocupada últimamente, quizás demasiado para su avanzada edad. Sentada como estaba en el escritorio, parecía que quería quemar todos los papeles amontonados en el, de tan lleno que se encontraba.

-Y le seguía diciendo Integra-sama. Le he hecho saber a Alucard que tendremos un nuevo miembro en la familia-

Esto dejo a Integra en shock. -¿Un nuevo qué?-. Tuvo que volver a preguntar debido a que no se lo creía. Ella y su guardián… negó con la cabeza, si eso le había causado problemas a ella, que se creía mentalmente preparada para recibir una noticia de ese tamaño por parte de ellos, puesto que eran pareja, ¿Cómo le habrá caído al creador de la criatura?

-¿Y cómo lo tomo Alucard, digo porque te dijo algo en el momento no?- pregunto sacando un puro de uno de los cajones preparando el encendedor. Victoria solo negó con la cabeza en señal de disgusto.- se quedo en shock, claro. Hubiera visto como se le borraba esa tonta sonrisa de su cara, incluso le tome una foto de ella, después se la muestro si gusta. Lo único que me dijo fue "ya te estabas tardando, pero infórmale esto a Integra-sama, no quiero problemas después.-

A Integra se le saltaron las venas de la sien, ¿Aparte de que manosea a Victoria le dice que ella tiene que decirle a ella? Eso si era el colmo, tendría que hablar con el después, ya que no era de caballeros hacer algo como eso. – supongo que tendremos que darle cuidados especiales en cuanto llegue no es así? –

Victoria asintió con la cabeza.- En cuanto al alimento, creo que no dará problema, yo lo cuidare para que no haga travesuras ni rompa las cosas de Walter, pero creo que Pip será un problema-

-De Pip no te preocupes, me encargo yo. Ahora lo más importante será donde dormirá, el alimento los cuidados y necesidades que tendrá. ¿Ya sabes que nombre le pondrán?-

La aludida negó con la cabeza. – Depende de que cara tenga Integra-Sama. Yo había pensado en.. no se… ¿Emett?- Integra asintió en señal de aprobación. – ¿Que ha dicho Alucard sobre eso?.

-Dice que ese es un nombre de niña, pero a mi me gusta, asi que creo que Emett se llamara.-

-Alucard es un idiota, no le prestes atención. Supongo que tendremos que comprarle ropa, zapatos biberones y demás cosas, le dire a Walter que te ayude los próximos meses, ya que no estaras en condiciones de salir…

_-Creo yo, que ha confundido la información, mi señora Integra-sama.-_

Integra respingo. Odiaba que le hablaran asi, telepáticamente. Alucard apareció por el piso y se inclino en reverencia hacia ella, posteriormente se sento en la silla contigua a la de Seras, quien miraba le confundida entre divertida, confundida y asustada.- ¿De que pensó que hablaba señora Integra? Yo le estaba diciendo que tendríamos una mascota. Un perro Alaska, es cachorro y me lo encontré hacia una semana, Alucard y yo hablábamos sobre si conservarlo o no, y el me dijo que le dijera a usted, para que no se molestara.-

La aludida se sintió avergonzada de si misma, había entendido mal.-¿No dijiste que habría un nuevo miembro en la familia?- pregunto aun shockeada. Seras y Alucard respondieron a coro como resaltando que eso era bastante obvio.

-PUES SI, EL PERRO-

-¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que estoy embarazada?-

-Porque la actividad que tenemos los dos no es precisamente algo que deba saber todo el mundo chica policía.-

-La pregunta no era para que la respondieras, era retorica-

-Tu preguntaste, yo conteste.

Integra interrumpió la pelea que se avecinaba preguntando un poco intimidada , internamente ,claro, pero aun asi se le notaba.- ¿Puedo comprarle ropa de todos modos?- Seras la miro confundida.- ¿Al perro?- Integra contesto molesta, creyendo que se burlaba. – No, al bebe inexistente.-

Seras se sonrojo y le pidió disculpas. – Lo siento Integra-sama. Si claro que puede comprarle ropa.

Alucard le sonrio a su ama sadica y burlonamente, y con aire de inocencia fingida pregunto. - ¿ Tengo cara de Alucard? –

Integra tuvo un colapso nervioso y descargo todas las armas que tenia en el despacho. Alucard ya se hbai divertido bastante ese dia, y se lo recordaría a Integra por el resto de su vida.


	7. MIedo

**Hola de nuevo. Como saben he tratado de actualizar lo mas proonto posible de acuerdo a mis necesidades y posibilidades, he tenido otro proyecto en mente y he estado trabajando en el pero bueno, aquí va una sorpresa de que a algunos les va a gustar.**

**Ya van dos o tres ocasiones que me lo píden, y les cumpliré. Aquí habrá bebes (reales) y me he ezforzado para que no suene tan meloso, y que ambos muestren un patrón diferente a lo que son , aquí tratare de hacer lo mismo.**

**Gracias por todos los reviews que me dejan ya que como escritora vivo de ellos .**

**Dedicado especialmente a:**

**GothicL0li Patit0diamOnd **

**0-Luna love-0 **

**lobalunallena**

**Disfrutenlo¡**

**Descendencia**

Alucard siempre pensó que la inmortalidad podía ser un arma de dos filos, incluso para el que siendo la criatura más temible de este mundo y el de abajo, había sobrellevado esa misma inmortalidad sobre la cual pensaba y reflexionaba todas y cada una de las noches de su existencia/vida.

Ser inmortal era bueno, porque significaba quedarse estático en una edad, época, cuerpo y mente por el resto del tiempo, y mientras este avanzaba en una constante sin fin te topabas con gente diferente, incluso fascinante y que entretenía por la forma de actuar discernir y pensar.

Pero también podía ser mala ya que te condenaba al resto de la vida en la tierra a vagar por la eternidad, sin oportunidad alguna de arrepentirse por la decisión que había tomado.

Era esa misma la culpabilidad que sentía cada que veía a su querida Seras Victoria luchar con su lado salvaje, ese lado que él había abrazado con fuerza y se aferraba, ella lo rechazaba y se asustaba de sí misma, de no parecer humana nunca más. Siempre que la veía hacer cosas como intentar ingerir alimento, o salir durante lapsos largos de tiempo durante el día le provocaban una culpabilidad enorme y cierto arrepentimiento al haberla arrastrado a esa existencia sin fin que sufría día con día.

Y estaba empezando a creer que se notaba demasiado esa culpabilidad, ya que creía sentir que ella lo estaba evitando por alguna razón.

Cuando el entraba a una habitación en la cual ella había estado, ella se salía sin previo aviso y se perdía por todo el día, hasta que llegara la hora de dormir, y solo le decía un _buenas noches_, y se volteaba. Al principio no lo noto, pero al ser muchos los días en el que el patrón de comportamiento era el mismo empezó a preocuparle, ya que habían sido los días en los que él había estado ocupando su mente en reflexiones sin sentido, y no quería meter la pata tampoco. Ya había habido más de una ocasión en la que él pensaba una cosa y en realidad era otra, terminando haciendo el ridículo frente a todo el complejo Hellsing.

Mientras pensaba en cómo encontrar a la chica policía, escucho la voz de ella y de Pip en una habitación hablando, y por el tono y el timbre de voces que emitían, no era una charla amistosa ni muchos menos relajada. Se coloco detrás de la puerta, y puso su escudo mental lo más fuerte que pudo para que Seras no pudiera leerla y darse cuenta que era espiada.

_-Seras ¿Por qué no le dices ya? Se dará cuenta tarde o temprano de que le escondes algo, Alucard no es un idiota. Tonto tal vez, pero no idiota.-_

_-Por que si le digo, sé que me va a matar, ya lo has visto cuando pierde la cordura, da miedo cuando eso pasa, a mi me aterra verlo a los ojos cuando se pone así.-_

_-Pero te va a matar de todos modos cuando se entere de que tu…-_

_-¡ Cállate! Que puede oírte a metros de distancia. No quiero que se dé cuenta de que yo…-_

_-Dime Seras ¿Te arrepientes de ti decisión? Es algo con lo que lidiaras por el resto de tu existencia, y no podrás dar marcha atrás, todavía hay solución, si tú quieres claro…-_

_-No lo sé, francamente estoy confundida, no sé qué hacer. Al principio me había decidido por el camino que tome, pero ahora que empiezo a notar los cambios… no sé si seré buena en esto…_

_-Lo serás victoria, estoy seguro. Solo que tú misma no te has hecho a la idea, no has puesto en la ecuación el resultado de X Victoria mas Y Alucard igual a…-_

_-igual a… una vampiresa completamente incompetente, miedosa, incapaz de aceptar la realidad del mundo en el que vive.-_

_- Hay Seras, pobre de ti, no quiero ser tu cuando el anciano ese se entere. Me tengo que ir, mientras tanto, reflexiónalo, mientras más rápido le digas mejor, tal vez así tengas lo que quieres…_

Alucard se desvaneció fuera del castillo, en los jardines contiguos a la oficina de Sir Integra justo antes de que el capitán Bernadotte lo descubriera. Y se quedo helado ante la conversación que había escuchado hacia unos segundos. ¿Era acaso que Victoria no estaba satisfecha con la vida que llevaba? ¿No lo amaba más, o tendría que ver con lo mismo que le había pasado ya hace varios siglos atrás?

Quizás y lo que Seras quería era su libertad, y si ese era el caso, el estaba dispuesto a dársela. No quería perderla como a ella… negó con la cabeza. No podía perder a Seras también, que era lo único que hacia su existencia menos dolorosa, e incluso hacia que empezara a disfrutarla y llamarla vida en lugar de existencia, si libertad necesitaba, libertad le daría.

Pero… si se iba y lo abandonaba ¿El sería capaz de aniquilarla solo por eso? No. Jamás le pondría un dedo a su objeto más preciado, nunca la lastimaría y al contrario, sería él quien que le rogara por su compañía. Al fin y al cabo, el la transformo ¿no?

Con su decisión ya tomada y valor infundido se dirigió hacia su cuarto, ya casi amanecía y era hora de su descanso, hablaría con ella en ese momento, y le pondría todo en claro, el no quería dudas, ni reclamos posteriores.

Espero algunos minutos por ella y al fin abrió la puerta, entrando sigilosamente, como esperando no ver a nadie ni querer ser sorprendida. Pero dio un respingo al ver a Alucard sentado en un sillón viéndola detenidamente y con los ojos completamente enfocados en ella. Victoria entro y dio un pequeño suspiro. Mirando el piso dejo sus cosas (una bolsa y la cena que amablemente había traído ahorrándole el trabajo al mayordomo) y le dedico a Alucard una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

-Hola, pensé que te encontraría dormido.- dijo mientras se empezaba a cambiar la ropa por una pijama mas cómoda. Alucard noto que se veía un poco chica el pijama, pensó que quizás había encogido mientras la lavaban, ya que era nueva. – ¿Te acuestas o te quedaras así todo el día?-

-tenemos que hablar Serás, y es importante.-Dijo sin rodeos, Seras lo vio y Alucard pudo escuchar como ahogaba un grito. Como no veía intenciones de Seras para continuar, siguió.- Así que no me digas que tienes sueño o que te sientes mal.- se limito a contestar y acto seguido ella se sentó al lado suyo en el sillón.

-Te escucho.-

Se aclaro la garganta y empezó a hablar. Se sentía algo temeroso de lo que ella le diría cuando le dijera que le había espiado.- últimamente no hemos tenido contacto ni físico ni mental. Me evitas y te escondes todo el tiempo, incluso aquí, mientras dormimos, te das vuelta y cuando te quiero preguntar, no estás o tienes alguna excusa como que tienes mucho trabajo. Y creo que tiene algo que ver conmigo….

He escuchado que hablabas con Pip esta tarde, y no pongas esos ojos que los escuche por casualidad. Algo me escondes y no me quieres decir y creo que se la razón.-

-Alucard yo…- quiso interrumpir, pero Alucard levanto la mano en señal de silencio, dada su autoridad y que todavía tenía un poco de temor hacia su poder callo.- Creo que tu, quieres ser libre, y estoy dispuesto a hacer que tu deseo sea realidad, te daré tu libertad.-

-Solo te pido Seras, que si es lo único que deseas, no te vayas de aquí, ya que disfruto estar contigo, y como tú me has dicho en una ocasión, si no es contigo no deseo nada, ni la vida ni la no vida, nada. Nada mientras tú no estés.-

Alucard espero callado la respuesta que ella le daría o que le dijera que era lo que deseaba. Victoria cerró los ojos y respondió.

-Estoy embarazada, por eso te he estado evitando, buscando como decírtelo, porque ni siquiera sé si tu quieres ser padre, no estoy segura de que hacer, así que ahora yo te exijo una respuesta en este momento, para decidir sobre qué hacer con el feto.-

-Niño –

-¿Qué?-

-No es un feto, es un niño. Y no le digas más feto por que si no te arranco la cabeza.-

Abrió los ojos más de lo humanamente posible, dirigió su mirada hacia el pero este tenía su sombrero puesto y no podía ver la expresión que tenía en la cara. A juzgar por cómo la agachaba intuyo que se le estaba cayendo de vergüenza. Hablo aun con la cabeza hundida en la gabardina y el sombrero, extendiendo su mano y entrelazándola con la suya.

-Seras, si te muestro lo infinitamente feliz que me encuentro, te daré mucho más miedo que cuando pierdo la razón, así que, mejor lo dejamos así, si te parece claro.- dijo levantando su cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa que competía con la suya por lo linda y tierna que se veía. Sonrió ella también, dándole unos leves golpecitos en el hombro.

-¿De verdad creías que yo quería _eso_? Alucard pensé que ya había quedado claro, no tiene ni dos meses que hablamos sobre eso y aun te incomoda. Y no era eso, era que, no creí tener el valor necesario para decirte, esperaba a que te dieras cuenta cuando me creciera el estomago, ya que yo no puedo engordar.-

Alucard soltó la carcajada.- y que me dirías ¿Qué te tragaste una sandia entera? Me daría cuenta antes de eso Victoria, te lo puedo asegurar. Y sobre qué hacer, pues creo que lo primero será que dejes de salir a las misiones, empezarte a aburrir y a molestarte por todo, me jalaras el cabello y te pondrás a llorar por cosas que no voy a entender, y eso que se a que vamos. También le diremos a Sir Integra para que le ordenes sobre esto.-

-Ella ya lo sabe Alucard. Se lo dije en cuanto me entere, y me ordeno decirte cuanto antes, ya que no es responsabilidad suya sino mía decirte y que está contenta por esto, que tendrá algo en lo que distraerse en esa oficina.-

-Me alegro yo también. ¿Te parece si cenamos y nos vamos a dormir? Me siento un poco cansado y ya desperdiciamos cuarenta minutos de valioso sueño, aunque contigo no habrá diferencia, después de todo estas embarazada y dormirás al menos dieciocho horas al día.-

Dado por zanjado el asunto, ambos se sentaron en la mesa, no sin antes darse un apasionante beso, de esos que caracterizan a una pareja de vampiros asesinos y despiadados.

La inmortalidad era un arma de dos filos, pensó Alucard. Aunque al final añadiría que dependía de cómo lo vieran era si se convertía en dicha arma.


	8. Ironia

**¡ ¡ ¡ KONICHIWA ¡ ¡ ¡ mis queridos lectores, aquí estoy yo de nuevo después de siglos de no aparecer, con un nuevo capítulo del fic que al parecer les ha gustado (cosa nueva).**

**Sé que me quieren quemar, triturar matar desmembrar y demás por no actualizar, pero tuve un pequeño bloqueo mental, ya que en el capitulo anterior alguien por ahí me había pedido tuviese alguna especie de continuación. Y me estuve debatiendo sobre si continuarla o no, ya que me había hecho a la idea de que serian series cortas, de acuerdo a lo que yo quería elaborar pero me dije después ¡bah! qué rayos… y aquí me tienen.**

**Me costó demasiado elaborarlo, lo idealice en cuatro escenarios diferentes, ya que tenía como primer capítulo uno en el que Seras ya está embarazada y el que ya mencione cuando da la noticia de que lo está. Igual y después publico los otros tres escenarios, todo depende de cómo sucedan las cosas con este.**

**Y aquí van los agradecimientos:**

**GUEST: Hay un lector con este nombre, y me gustaría agradecerle, y si de causalidad llega a leer este capítulo, si me pudiera dejar un nombre con el cual agradecerle, seria de mucha ayuda. **

**Gothicl0li Patit0 Diam0nd: me da gusto que te guste XD, y espero que este te guste también, ya me habías pedido volver padres a este par de vampiros locos, y como dato curioso, creo que mi cabeza huele a humo. Me he pasado por tu fic (el que me habías recomendado) pero no he podido dejar comentario, se me olvida a veces jijiji. Prometo dejarlo pronto, es muy divertido.**

**Lauris1562: si, al final que lo leí también me dio risa, con las presiones de acabarlo no podía y pues… aquí hay otro nuevo, ojala y continúes leyendo…**

**Lobalunallena: me agrada que continúes leyendo, me esforcé en este también y espero te guste, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo ¡ **

**Mary-animeangel: bueno, si me imagine a Alucard lleno de felicidad y esbozando una sonrisa tierna… y me aterro la imagen mental demasiado como para poderlo explicar… (Inner: tuvo pesadillas una semana, de ahí el bloqueo.) No sé, no me lo imagino así, espero que entiendas jejeje.**

**Como ya he mencionado, fueron cuatro los distintos escenarios y narradores, ya que básicamente tiene cuatro narradores, perspectivas y sentimientos, espero que este capitulo les guste.**

**Agradezco sus comentarios ya que, como todo escritor, vivo de ellos. **

**!Disfruten¡**

A pesar de mis años al frente de esta organización, y de mi edad, aun me siento como si tuviera veinte años o quizás menos, y mi cuerpo así lo demuestra. Me ha evitado la mala broma de decaer y volverse algo completamente inútil y la molestia de ver todo un mapa surcar mi cara, cosa que agradezco, pues aunque tengo algunas arrugas, no pienso dejar mi lugar en esta institución, hasta el ultimo día de mi vida.

El destino puede jugarnos muy malas pasadas, tal fue mí caso que al morir mi padre, ni siquiera había sido enterrado y ya me había vuelto blanco del único miembro de la familia que, tomándome como obstáculo para sus planes de "subir al trono" por así decirlo, intento matarme buscándome como un loco frenético por toda la casa.

Más aun la peor broma de mi existencia quizás fue al recordar que si en algún momento yo estaba en peligro y no veía otra salida y me sintiera atrapada buscara la ultima celda en los calabozos, viejas partes de la casa que yo apenas y conocía, ahí estaba mi salvación y protección de por vida. Y voy enterándome que lo que me iba a proteger no era ni nada más ni nada menos que un vampiro.

Un despiadado y cruel vampiro al cual jamás en la vida me había imaginado estar cerca, eso era lo que mi padre había guardado para mí, creí que estaban bromeando cruelmente conmigo. Mi interior se estaba muriendo del miedo, pero yo, como sucesora de la casa Hellsing no tenía que temer, y después del horrible espectáculo del que fui espectadora y de haber conocido el nombre me mi guardián y subordinado, subí a la cabeza de la organización, siendo apenas una niña. Todo en el trascurso de una tarde y noche.

No voy a mentir, durante los primeros meses y casi un año, sentí desconfianza y miedo de lo que yo denominaba monstruo. No me la creía verlo simplemente ahí parado al lado de mi escritorio sin decir una palabra, con ese aire de misterio que solo caracteriza a alguien de su especie. Hasta que al fin me acostumbre a él y sus servicios. Muchos lo veían como un peligro por su naturaleza, pero cumplía con su trabajo y el número de soldados caídos que iban en u compañía era de ceros, así que nuca le vi problema, y continuo trabajando para mí.

Ya años más tarde, me soltaría un horror tremendo cuando al regresar de una misión en el pueblo de Chedar, traía un cuerpo envuelto en sus brazos. Otra broma de mal gusto. Una chica, una sobreviviente del cuerpo de policía que habían enviado para controlar la situación, era lo que traía consigo. Inconsciente y muy pálida y va siendo mayor mi sorpresa verle dos pequeñas y casi imperceptibles marcas en el cuello, dándome a entender el destino que había corrido esa niña.

Me enfurecí, no porque hubiese transformado y traído otra criatura a este mundo que está plagado de ellas, era más conveniente para mí porque tendría un soldado más para cumplir mi trabajo. Me enfurecí porque había arrastrado a esa niña al mismo destino que el hundiendo su alma en la completa obscuridad, y vagaría como él, por la eternidad y sin poder morir como su familia lo haría seguramente.

Después el haber traído una niña represento más un problema que una ventaja, ya que se rehusaba a ingerir el alimento que requería para poder subsistir, alegando que temía convertirse en algo completamente inhumano. Un monstruo de tal magnitud que no pudiese ni siquiera reconocerse en el espejo, básicamente, un ser como el hombre que la había transformado, al que ahora llamaba maestro.

Yo la entendía, pero me frustraba el tener que buscar un buen compañero de misión para que no fuera a palmarla en cada misión en la que iba. Al final no tuve otra opción y decidí que no habría compañero más apto que su mentor y creador, y ambos iban cada noche a cumplir lo que yo ordenaba que hicieran. Cosa innecesaria a mi parecer.

Después de mucho tiempo y aun con el mismo problema en mi ocupada cabeza, se dio a conocer la noticia de MILLENIUM el último batallón, y de sus planes para toda Inglaterra, y de ser posible, para el mundo. Y toda la historia se movió a partir de ahí. Acabaron con todo mi personal y tuve que contratar mercenarios para poder suplirlos, y me resultaron muy eficientes. Y ahí la chica encontró lo que a mi parecer seria su compañero futuro. El capitán Pip Bernadotte.

Nunca lo note hasta casi la culminación de nuestra batalla con Millenium, pero mi subordinado parecía molesto cada que la chica entablaba una conversación con el capitán. No podía asegurarlo pero a primera vista se veía que gustaba de la chica y viceversa. Me tome la molestia de preguntarle a mi mayordomo (que todavía no me traicionaba, cabe decir) que si sabía si se traían algo esos dos que yo supiera. No me supo decir y creo que ni siquiera me haya entendido.

Luego creí verdaderamente muerto a mi primer subordinado durante casi treinta años, y ahí fue cuando la chica me confesó lo que sentía hacia su maestro y con ello su impedimento. Y aquí va otra mala broma y esta vez sí de pésimo gusto, la vida no me podía jugar peor. Creía que yo guardaba _algo_ con él, y por tanto no lo dijo. Ella fue la que guardo la esperanza de que algún día El regresaría. Treinta largos años en los que yo me volvía vieja y estorbosa. Treinta largos años en la que ella esperaba, ansiosa, angustiada, temerosa. Dicho sea de una enamorada eterna, a la cual le costaba más que a mí el pasar de los días sin noticia de su maestro.

Me costó un ojo de la cara y gran parte de mis neuronas convencerla que yo con su maestro no tenía nada que ver, y mi autorización como prueba de ello. Y lo extraño y lo irónico era que ellos teniendo toda la eternidad por delante, se apresuraran con todo, y no diré nada al respecto, pues creo que todo el mundo lo sabe con lujo de detalles, incluso más que yo, lo que hacen cuando nadie los ve y los oye.

Pero en el castigo se lleva la penitencia, y después de algunos, quizá un par de años llevando su relación, me dieron la noticia de que la _niña,_ si la puedo llamar así, estaba esperando un descendiente de su pareja. No me pude reír en el momento, ya que me daba miedo literalmente verlos sentados con esa cara de susto que no he vuelto a ver en toda su existencia, pero de haber podido, lo hubiera hecho y a carcajadas sonoras.

Los meses han pasado y el peligro ha pasado, algo bueno, al menos para mí, eso significa menos trabajo, pero el problema es para ellos.

No es común ver dos vampiros cuidando una criatura más pequeña, bañarlo, alimentarlo ( aquí cabe decir que come alimento humano, y eso es extraño al menos para la chica y para mi, a él parece no extrañarle) cuidar un bebe de esa naturaleza no parece tan difícil, claro eso lo puedo decir yo que nunca lo cuido, ni en el día ni en la noche. A veces cuando se van de misión yo me quedo a jugar con la criatura.

Pero viéndolo bien, la peor broma de todas, la más extraña y bizarra broma es ver a Alucard, cargando a esa pequeña niña y hacerle gestos para que esta le sonría y le toque la cara, y a Victoria viéndolo como un ciego mira por primera vez el sol. Ambos absortos por la niña que nació fruto de su extraña y nada común relación.

Yo solamente escucho los llantos en la noche, aguantándome la risa que ya se acumula cada que los veo, apurados porque la pequeña les exige atenciones y cuidados que muchas veces dudo le pueden dar.

La pequeña se ha convertido de la noche a la mañana la consentida de la organización entera. Juega con todo el personal y anda por toda la casa, mostrándole a todo el departamento las habilidades que ha heredado de sus progenitores. Y también mí consentida, no puedo negarlo, la verdad es que la pequeña se ha vuelto mi adoración. Nunca tuve hijos ni jamás me case, así que ver a esa bebe me pone contenta, la veo como una especia de nieta ya que a la que considero hija es a Seras Victoria.

Y lo más bonito que me pueden dar esos dos vampiros locos, es el honor que me han conferido ya que, hace dos días me dijeron que la pequeña lleva como nombre Integra Tepes Seras. La niña lleva mi nombre por todo lo que según ellos yo he hecho para su bienestar.

La vida definitivamente me juega una mala broma, desde que nací probablemente, por caer en esta familia, la familia Hellsing.

Estoy oyendo de nuevo los quejidos. Por alguna razón, los llantos de esa niña es lo único que se escucha por toda la casa, probablemente otra habilidad mental de la que sus padres son los culpables. Me pregunto qué clase de combinación genética tuvo que haber para que esa bebe llore así.

Me hare la dormida, no quiero que me molesten, que hagan lo que quieran, yo me iré a acostar.


	9. Travesurafeliz cumpleaños

**¡ Hola ! Yo aquí reportándome de nuevo. ¿Saben? Me pareció agradable el tema anterior y decidí darle un capitulo, algo así como continuo. No era lo previsto para esta serie de drabbles pero pensé y dije ¡que mas da¡ y comencé a escribir, espero les agrade porque me esforcé para que no fuera meloso, pero tampoco un asco.**

**Y aquí van los saludos:**

**GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD: Creo que aquí me volé la barda, hasta me siento rara. La verdad es que no me imagino a Alucard siendo tan… dulce, pero como se trata de un hijo, pues supongo que así debe ser no? Este es como una continuidad en la línea de tiempo y de sucesos en el fic, así que, bueno… espero me quede bien.**

**Ahh¡ se me pasaba, estaba a punto de pedirte un capricho, uno muy chiquito, que espero me digas que si. ¿Podrías hacer un one-shot como el del capítulo anterior de este fic? Me gusta el AxS , y me gusta como escribes, y si pongo los dos juntos , me fascina la idea. ¿Puedes?**

**Lobalunallena: La verdad es que si, Integra (al menos en el manga y en los ovas) mantiene una actitud bastante maternal para con Seras, no me sorprende cuando es condescendiente con ella. Muchas gracias por leer ¡.**

**Matsu Katski: Lo que pida el cliente, se le da. Aquí esta el saludo y la continuación como lo has pedido, espero este también te guste como el anterior. Que creo que lo debi de haber hecho antes, ya que le gusto a mas de uno. Me agrada que haya un lector nuevo, ( y aca entre nos te recomiendo los de GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD , son muy comicos y romanticos).**

**Ya,ya,ya. Vámonos al capitulo, que deben estarse aburriendo de taaantos agradecimientos… ok, no.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dormidos como estaban, parecía que vigilaban la puerta para que nadie saliera por ella, como celadores de las puertas del averno, pero ella no necesitaba la maldita puerta, si bien podía atravesar la pared, así que le daba igual. Decidió que lo más seguro por el momento era ir a un espacio abierto donde echarse a correr si su travesura era descubierta antes, y salió justo en el hall principal de la mansión.

Camino despacito, como una bailarina profesional, para que nadie la descubriera, menos ellos que estaban abajo y podían oírla en cualquier parte. Ya era pasado el mediodía, como las dos de la tarde pero eso no le importaba. Le habían dicho que el sol podía dañar su piel delicada, y parecía que le habían dicho _Ve y asómate todo el día en el sol para ver qué te pasa._ Pues fue y salió a jugar todo el día y pese a lo que le dijeron, el sol ni siquiera le hizo un rasguño, así que esta no sería la excepción y dejo que la brillante luz bañara su rostro.

¿Por qué no la dejaban salir al sol? Si era tan bonito y brillante. Hasta la pregunta sonaba tonta sabiendo que era, y lo que ellos eran. Sabía que hacían todas las noches cuando su abuela los mandaba en un auto con todos esos policías, pero no pregunto nada, al fin y al cabo era su trabajo y no debía interferir en el. Se quedaba con su abuela y eso era lo que le amenizaba todo el rato que no estaban para jugar o regañarla cuando hacia alguna travesura.

-¿Tan temprano y ya saliéndote de la habitación?- Dijo una voz de un hombre. La hizo brincar del susto, la habían pillado desprevenida. volteo y para su alivio era el mayordomo, suspiro sintiendo que le quitaban un peso de encima. –Hola Walter. ¿Como estas?- intento cambiar de tema para que no le preguntara que hacía a esas horas.

Pero ya era costumbre para Walter verla en horarios poco comunes para su naturaleza, y le era menos raro ver la carita de _que no me sorprenda_ cuando estaba ahí.- Si se dan cuenta de que te levantas a mediodía tendrás serios problemas, Integra.- _maldita sea…_

Ahí estaba, el maldito sermón que no soportaba. No era que Walter le cayera mal, pero es que no había ni terminado de jugar cuando se lo encontraba a medio camino, y a veces echaba a perder el juego. –Walter, no se lo digas a mi abuela, por favor. Espero a que se levanten mis…-

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Esperas a que se levanten porque seguramente pusiste algo en el cuarto que los hará gritar, si los despierto echare a perder tu juego, así que si te atrapan, yo no te he visto.-

-¡Gracias! Te debo una Walter, voy con la abuela para ver si se le ofrece algo.- y subió corriendo por las escaleras. Claramente pudo escuchar cómo se quejaba el viejo mayordomo.- Me debes veinte Integra, y las que se irán acumulando.- mientras esta subía como una loca hacia la oficina de su "abuela".

Sabía que no era su abuela porque ni siquiera se parecían pero así le había dicho desde que supo cómo hablar. Cuando la dejaban con la abuela, era una persona completamente diferente a cuando regañaba a todo el personal. Y era solo a ella la única que dejaba que le dijera abuela. –Abuela Integra.- saludo abriendo la perta, dejando ver la mitad de su cara y la otra mitad escondiéndola detrás de la puerta. La señora Hellsing dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y estiro una mano hacia la niña indicándole que se sentara en el sofá frente suyo.

La pequeña sonrió y entro con mucho cuidado a la oficina de la mayor de las Hellsing. Integra veía como la niña al caminar parecía que danzaba, una habilidad muy extraña de la cual Integra estaba segura cualquier bailarina profesional sentiría envidia. Como todavía era muy pequeña en altura, tuvo que dar un pequeño salto antes de acomodarse en el mullido sofá enfrente de su escritorio.

-Creí que dormías.-dijo la mujer con aspecto cansado y bastante tierno hacia la pequeña.-Yo quisiera tener es jovialidad tuya, estoy haciéndome vieja.- la niña bufo en la silla. – no estás vieja abuelita, lo que pasa es que estas un poquito cansada y por eso te sientes vieja.-y acomodándose en el sofá continuo. -Yo conozco a alguien que si esta viejo.- Integra Hellsing soltó una enorme carcajada. Esa niña si sabia alegrarle las mañanas.- Yo que tu no me burlaba, algún día tu te harás tan vieja como él y vivirás igual de amargada.-

-Abuela, yo no seré amargada, vieja quizá, pero jamás amargada-

La niña se puso a colorear en una libreta en un lado de su escritorio mientras era contemplada por la Integra más vieja. Jamás se imagino en que se transformaría todo una vez eliminado el problema con Millenium. Ahora esa niña representaba su mayor confort, y agradecía al cielo que sus subordinados tuvieran tan… candentes necesidades. Después de todo, esa niña no habría salido sin eso. La idea le sonó tan graciosa que tuvo que aguantar una risa y ocultar esos pensamientos en lo más profundo de su mente. No quería que la niña leyera todo eso, aunque no tenía conocimiento de que pudiera hacerlo.

-Abuela ¿Qué hora tienes?- Pregunto la pequeña viendo sus dibujos bien trazados. Otra habilidad de la que seguro cualquier otra persona tendría envidia. Integra miro su reloj y contesto con algo de pesar.- Las tres con veinticinco (3:25). – Miro a verla y descubrió en su carita una sonrisa que ella había visto en una sola persona. – tres, dos, uno…-comenzó a contar adivinando que era lo que había hecho.

Una enorme explosión se escucho por todo el lugar, y viendo a su pequeña Invitada no hizo si no emitir una pequeña risa, que la pequeña no tardo en acompañar con la suya.-¡ Integraaaa!-Ninguna de las dos emitió sonido alguno debido a que el grito sonó demasiado tenebroso. La pequeña dio un pequeño salto producto del terror que acababa de sentir y miro hacia todos lados. Integra mayor pudo ver que su nieta corrió en dirección hacia ella justo en el momento en que dos figuras salían por debajo del suelo. Una muy enorme y con abrigo rojo, y otra mucho más pequeña por detrás.

Lo más prudente que ella hubiera hecho seria entregar a la niña para que le reprendieran por hacer maldades, pero al ver lo que había hecho y el resultado en la cara de ambos, eso era… ¿Cómo decían? No tenia precio… y es que, en serio no tenia precio…

Ambos estaban cubiertos de harina, de los pies a la cabeza. Seras Victoria se estaba quitando la harina de los ojos que le impedían ver con claridad, su pequeña figura y el cabello rubio lleno de harina le hicieron pensar a su ama que tenia disfraz de filete de pescado.- Estas en problemas, hija. Confiesa de una vez antes de que castiguen.- dijo aun frotándose y escupiendo harina que tenía en la boca.

Alucard era otra cosa, lejos de verse enojado, parecía que se sentía horriblemente ofendido. No obstante, tenía una cara de molestia con la que no podía con ella. Se cruzo de brazos mirando al pequeño bultito de se asomaba detrás de su ama que yacía de pie. Integra instintivamente se había levantado poniendo a la niña detrás suyo, sabía que no se acercarían ni un milímetro si ella estaba ahí.

-¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor, Integra? – Pregunto con esa voz que usaba cuando quería intimidar a alguien. Se cruzo de brazos para esperar una respuesta de la pequeña aun teniendo de escudo a su abuela, pero la pequeña no dudo en responder lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Que pareces cadáver de feria, como los de hallowen.-

(Respingue por parte de Alucard.)

Seras asomaba su cuerpecito por detrás y hacía señas a su hija en señal de corte, para que cambiara lo que acababa de decir. Inclusive se estampo una mano en la cara por la pura frustración, que su acompañante pudo ver perfectamente bien por su espalda.

Alucard cambio su cara a una de verdadera molestia. Y justo cuando a su compañera se le ocurrió la no tan errónea idea de que como mínimo su hija seria regañada por lo que restaba del día y toda la noche, más un castigo de esos que solo Alucard sabía proporcionar, el mencionado dio un paso amenazador hacia el escritorio y ahí fue cuando…

Integra mayor no pudo más. Es que era jodidamente imposible, que alguna vez en su mente se le fuera a colgar una imagen tan ridículamente cómica del que se suponía era el vampiro más temible que la humanidad hubiera conocido. Lleno de harina, ofendido y frustrado porque había sido vencido por un enemigo (si no es que el único) al cual Alucard no podía tocar: su pequeña hija de seis años que se escondía en la espalda de su ama con una cara tan asustada pero al mismo tiempo tan desafiante que lo único que hacía era corroborar que era hija de ese vampiro que tenía en frente.

Se puso a reír tan escandalosamente que todos los ahí presentes creyeron que se había vuelto loca. Sentía como su estomago se movía espasmódicamente una y otra vez, le dolía el estomago producto de la risa y se tuvo que agarrar de una silla porque las piernas le empezaron a temblar.

-sir integra ¿Está usted bien?- pregunto Victoria acercándose a su ama y ayudándola a sentarse. La aludida tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por asentir mientras esperaba a que se le pasara la risa. Alucard tenía una cara de confusión por la risa de su ama, y esta sintió como su mente era invadida y le gratifico que viera sus pensamientos. Se estaba burlando de él internamente, además de que le mostro el motivo por el cual la niña había hecho esa forma tan descabellada para despertarlos. Se había acordado del cumpleaños de su padre y le había hecho una hermosa tarjeta para felicitarlo, a sabiendas de que no celebraban nada de eso.

La maldita culpa no lo estaba ayudando mucho. Más cuando Integra menor le extendió el pequeño paquete con cara de remordimiento.- perdón- fue lo único que escucho de la pequeña que tenía su cabecita agachada sin poder levantarla del suelo. Tuvo que volverse a tragar su orgullo como en muchas otras ocasiones y levanto a la pequeña que estaba a punto de llorar, le sonrió para demostrarle su gratitud y la abrazo.- Es muy bonita, muchas gracias.-

Ya medio feliz, la pequeña se lanzo en brazos de su madre y ambas se fueron a la habitación de abajo. Alucard se termino de sacudir y se inclino en reverencia hacia su ama.- Siento el percance, Sir integra.- la aludida solamente movió la mano restándole importancia, volviendo a los asuntos que tenía pendientes y que había dejado para atender a su nieta.

Pero justo en el momento en que Alucard se había ido Integra le dijo llena de malicia en la cara y aun satisfecha del momento que acababa de pasar.- Ahí pagaras todas las que me has hecho Alucard, con esa niña a la que tu sabes que no puedes tocar.-

Cabe decir que a lo lejos se oyó un quejido de mera frustración, e Integra volvió a soltar una carcajada, esta vez más tranquila.


	10. Esto no es mio I

**! Konichiwa ¡ espero y les vaya de maravilla como a mí (Jajaja, la verdad no me ha pasado nada nuevo pero espero y les vaya bien XD) aquí yo trayéndoles otro capítulo de lo que a mi parecer es una verdadera pareja vampírica que no brilla ( no tengo nada en contra de la saga crepúsculo, la historia es buena, pero hay aspectos que rayan en lo ridículo).**

**Aquí se rompe la línea temporal (si es que había alguna) de los dos o tres capítulos anteriores a este. Hare un intento de combinar los tres aspectos que más o menos son los que circulan en esta serie que son: El romance, el drama y por supuesto, la comedia.**

**El capítulo de ahora está basado en uno que planee originalmente para mi pareja favorita (Naruhina) pero ayer mientras oía música en mi cama a las tres de la mañana ( no me pregunten porque , no puedo dormir en la noche ) me circulo la idea por la mente y me pareció buena.**

**Y Aquí van los agradecimientos:**

**Gothic L0li Patit0 Diam0nd : Te re agradezco el fic¡ me fascino, y si, cuando encuentre una manera de hacerme vampiro me dices donde te encuentro y va con gusto (espero no te moleste ser mi esclava Jajaja XD ) espero este te guste, ya que la temática es algo distinta de lo que había estado manejando.**

**Matsu Kastki : Aquí va el saludo y la dedicatoria como prometí, la verdad me gusta que haya lectores nuevos y pues si el lector lo pide al lector se le da no? Jajaja ok quizás no tanto. Espero también te guste este, que creo que si les dejara un buen sabor de boca.**

**Arial D' Anastasis : Otra escritora que me fascina, tu manejas una temática muy distinta a mi otra lectora favorita (Me refiero a l0li ) tu eres más … dramaturga, eso me gusta. También espero te guste este capítulo, no te desesperes si no publicas tantas historias, con la que tienes enfócate si no luego te pasa lo que a mi (Es que no encuentro las continuaciones y tengo que andarlas re- estructurando). Como sea agradezco tu review y tienes fiel lectora.**

**0-luna Love-0: no importa si no dejas review, con saber que te gusta esta bien y punto. Y no te preocupes, que yo anduve igual, sin PC durante mucho tiempo. Te llegara la tuya algún día, tenlo por seguro XD.**

**Ya sin más nos vamos al capítulo.**

**ESTO NO ES MIO**

Integra miraba con cautela a su subordinado numero uno Alucard. Había estado actuando extraño durante las dos últimas semanas que habían transcurrido, y no era un comportamiento que resultara malo hacia su persona, era más bien que actuaba muy tontamente, se tropezaba con todo, se le olvidaban las cosas, casi no contestaba nada de lo que le preguntaran y hoy lo había visto sonrojarse por una conversación bastante común en ellos y que no tenía ninguna connotación indecente. Le preguntaba que si su amada draculina estaba presentando síntomas de embarazo, porque también la había visto actuar extraña y este sin ton ni son se coloreo de la cara indiscriminadamente.

Tenía que recordar que era lo que había pasado hacia dos semanas, porque ahí radicaba el problema.

Mientras tanto Alucard en su habitación se veía en el espejo, completamente coloreado, tocándose la cara y con semblante bastante preocupado sobre la pregunta de su ama y señora. La pregunta ni siquiera había sido tan escandalosa como para estar así de rojo, y lo peor es que esa cara que tenía en el espejo, era una que él desconocía. Miro por el espejo que alguien abría la puerta y se dio la vuelta de inmediato, tirando de paso un vaso que al caer al piso se rompió en miles de pedazos. Era Seras Victoria, que al verle la cara ciño su rostro y cerró la puerta y le puso el cerrojo.

Entro cuidadosamente, mirando por todos lados. Se detuvo en seco frente al hombre de rojo que tenía en frente, cruzándose de brazos hablo con una voz que al parecer no era suya por lo seria que se oía, justamente igual a la que uso cuando peleo en aquella batalla contra Millenium.- Esto se nos está saliendo de control, ¿Verdad?- dirigiéndose claramente hacia el.- Mas bien, no sé cuánto tiempo podremos ocultarlo, tenemos que encontrar el modo de volver a la normalidad-

Y es que no sabían cómo demonios habían llegado hasta ese punto, ni que habían hecho en esa misión, para que ambos no se reconocieran al verse en el espejo.

**Catorce días antes (De noche) **

Alucard corría desesperadamente con el cuerpo de Seras Victoria entre sus brazos, esta ultima inconsciente y seriamente lastimada. Esa misión había resultado bastante catastrófica desde que ambos pusieron un pie en ese castillo lleno de trampas bastante sutiles para ser notadas.

Habían sido enviados para acabar con una vampiresa de extrañas habilidades, muy parecidas a las suyas, pero había algo que no encajaba del todo en ella.

En primera era el castillo, que por lo regular en un vampiro de clase baja no es común que habiten en sitios así, y lo segundo era que parecía un castillo sacado de un cuento de hadas, bastante elegante y nada sombrío.

El alto techo con que había sido alzado estaba decorado con grandes cortinas meticulosamente detalladas, de finos encajes y grandes bordados. Ventanales amplios y pasillos llenos de cuadros de lo que parecían ser los antiguos dueños y señores del castillo.

Habían llegado hasta ella sin toparse con ningún gohul, y al iniciar la batalla se dio cuenta de que no era una vampiresa común y corriente, ni siquiera en el nivel de vampiro que era Alucard. Tenía dotes de hechicerías bastante letales, poniendo en peligro la vida de su draculina, al lanzar alguna especie de llama azul hacia ella atravesando su delicado y bien torneado tórax.

Pero después la batalla se torno confusa, ya que en lugar de querer matarlos a ambos parecía que suplicaba que la matasen. Cosa que no resulto difícil para el ya que había sido cegado por la ira al ver a su amante lastimada e inconsciente. Le corto brazos piernas y justo cuando iba a consumir su alma para que se uniera a todas las demás que yacían en su interior esta hizo el mismo hechizo que le había lanzado a Seras.

No le tomo importancia y tomo a Victoria entre sus brazos y echo a correr. ¿Por qué corría si sabía que podía transportarse? No lo sabía. Solo sabía que estaba desesperado, preocupado y confundido. Salió fuera del castillo y al encontrarse con su ama le dio la indicación de que habían terminado con su trabajo y se dispuso a curar las heridas de Seras. Integra vio la muy vistosa herida de su subordinada y le permitió irse, ya le preguntaría a detalle lo que había ocurrido en ese castillo.

Minutos después Alucard llego a su habitación con la misma desesperación con la que había salido de ese lugar, poniendo a Victoria en la cama y miro como la herida comenzó a suturarse por sí sola. Tuvo que reprenderse mentalmente por haber olvidado que Victoria ya era autosuficiente y no necesitaba de tanto cuidado como anteriormente.- vaya susto que me has pegado, Chica policía- susurro para sí mismo. Escucho leves toquidos por la puerta y respondió quedamente, sabiendo quien era.- puede pasar mi ama. Sabe que no necesita autorización.-

-Lo sé, Alucard. Pero no quiero encontrarme con una de sus _escenitas_ como acostumbran. Bastante tengo con la de hace dos meses.- dijo esta con serenidad y calma aparentes. Se mostraba levemente preocupada por el cuerpecito de Seras depositado en la cama.- ¿Cómo sigue?- pregunto mirándola.

- Se repone rápidamente, mi señora. A veces olvido que ya no es una simple estudiante.- confirmo mas para sí mismo que para Integra.- hizo su trabajo bastante bien. Me siento orgulloso.-

-¿Pues qué creías que hizo el tiempo que no estuviste, jugar a las muñecas?- respondió esta ante las palabras del vampiro. Ambos soltaron una sonrisa muy poco común en ellos, ella de cariño como de una madre que cuida a sus hijos, y el bueno… muy de él…

Integra se levanto de la cama en la que se había sentado mirando a Seras y se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a salir de ahí, no sin antes dirigirle unas palmadas a su sirviente en el brazo, en respuesta él se inclino en señal de respeto.- No se sobre esfuerce, señora mía. Recuerde que ya no es una niña para andar jugando a las muñecas.-

Integra hizo un tic en su ojo derecho y de no ser por qué victoria estaba dormida le hubiera disparado en la cara.

Al cerrarse la puerta Alucard se dispuso a pensar con detalle sobre aquella vampiresa con la que habían peleado y sus peculiares habilidades. Se habría tomado el tiempo para averiguar sobre ella en batalla pero las cosas habían salido un poco fallidas (por el ataque que Seras recibió). Lo único que podía hacer ahora era buscar en las memorias de aquella criatura, y dio un resoplido, odiaba tener que sacar una de sus almas de no ser necesario.

Pero decidió que lo haría más tarde y con más calma, no se sentía tranquilo… bueno, nunca estaba tranquilo pero esa era una inquietud frustrante.

Se recostó en su cama abrazando el tórax ya regenerado de victoria, cerrando los ojos y pensando sobre las mil calamidades que tendría que hacer para sacar esa estúpida alma de su cuerpo.

### En la mañana siguiente ###

Seras se despertó temprano, sobresaltada, lo último que recordaba era la batalla con la vampiresa del castillo y luego un profundo hoyo negro. Vio la cama en la que estaba acostada y trato de desperezarse, sentía un enorme profundo cansancio y una sed inmensa. No vio a Alucard al lado suyo y se imagino que se había levantado primero, así que se levanto y se dirigió al baño.

Al levantarse sintió algo extraño, todo se veía mucho más pequeño, al menos en altura, que no recordaba verlo tan alto. Camino mirando todo a su alrededor con sumo detalle aun sintiéndose extraña por esa sensación de estar… alta. Llego al baño y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la ropa para meterse en la ducha, pero había algo que no encajaba ahí... esa camisa, no era suya, ni los pantalones…

_Pero… ¿Qué demonios?_

Eso no era normal, pero lo que vio al quitarse los pantalones termino por sacarla del estado somnoliento en el que estaba. ¡_eso_ que estaba ahí no era suyo¡ en definitiva no era suyo, era del vampiro con el que dormía desde hacía ya cinco años, corrió hacia el espejo solo para encontrarse con una cara que tampoco era suya.

Intento respirar calmadamente y se pellizco varias veces para intentar despertar en caso de que fuera un sueño, pero oh sorpresa, no lo era. Se termino de bañar encontrando un poco de paz en el agua, aunque le costó trabajo a la hora de tener que tallarse el cuerpo, por lo incomodo que resultaba tocar algo que no debería estar ahí.

Salió del baño viéndose a sí misma en una silla, mirando frustradamente hacia el suelo, como no creyendo que estaba pasando y en un fiero intento por no gritar. - ¿Qué nos ocurrió? – Pregunto pero inmediatamente tuvo que callar y taparse la boca al escuchar la voz de Alucard salir por su boca.- No lo sé, Victoria. Ni yo mismo comprendo, algo… algo salió mal.

_Maldición, y ¿Ahora qué?_

Ver confusión en la cara de su Ex maestro (aunque técnicamente no era SU cara) le provoco miedo. El nunca, nunca hacia eso. – Algo nos debió pasar ayer en ese castillo, la respuesta la debe tener su alma.- dijo ella. Sonando obvia ante esa respuesta espero a que el hiciera lo que siempre hacia para sacar las almas.

Pero Alucard en el cuerpo de victoria solo hizo una mueca inexpresiva, levantando una ceja acomodándose más en la mullida silla en que estaba sentada.- ¿Y cómo lo hare "maestro" si usted tiene mi cuerpo y por lo tanto, todo lo que viene junto con él?-

_GOLPE MENTAL A LA CABEZA DE SERAS_

-No te preocupes, tenemos que aparentar normalidad, hasta que encuentre una forma de acceder a mis almas desde aquí. Tú tienes mis habilidades y yo las tuyas así que no debería ser problema aparentar ser yo.-

-No cantes victoria, que apenas y se como ser yo, no sé cómo ser alguien más.- Objeto victoria levantándose para salir, tenían mucho trabajo por hacer, incluyendo el informe con su ama.

Miro a Alucard con su cuerpo sonriendo complaciente mientras se paraba torpemente, quizás aparentando ser ella y le tomo la mano.- ¿Sabes que hay algo bueno en todo esto?- pregunto mientras caminaban en el pasillo. Ella negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de parecer paciente.-No veo algo que tenga de bueno aquí.-

Quiso arrancar su propia cabeza al escuchar su respuesta, pero por el amor de dios, tenía que aguantar hasta tener su propio cuerpo para hacerlo.

-Lo único bueno es que podre tocar tus senos todo el día sin necesidad de tener que estar arriba de ti.-


	11. Sentimientos

**Muchos halos mis queridos lectores, ya se ya se me quieren matar por no actualizar, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes. Demasiados para mi gusto personal. Además mis padres se casaron apenas hace unos días y pues, hubo algo así como una fiesta, veinte años juntos y se casan apenas, digno de un anime no?**

**Como sea, me devane los sesos intentando escribir algo coherente y divertido entre Alucard y Seras, y me salió esto. Espero les guste y me dejen un review, que agradezco con gusto.**

**Y aquí van los agradecimientos: **

**Arial D' Anastasis: Muchas veces no tenemos el tiempo de actualizar cuando queremos pero si te mantienes fiel a las actualizaciones de los escritores, agradecerás lo que suben, yo lo he comprobado. Espero te guste este capitulo.**

**Kris. : lo se lo sé, fue lo más gracioso que se me ocurrió. Imagine a Alucard toqueteando a la pobre chica policía todo el día y me pareció tanto divertido como loco. Espero continúes leyendo.**

**GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nd : Rayos¡ me cuesta mucho escribir tu alias amiga, tengo que ver continuamente tu nombre, jaja. Perdón por la actualización tan lenta, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para mis menesteres. Gomenasai¡**

**Matsu Katski: Hehehe okas okas entendí, pero hay que entendernos, somos escritores pero hay vida allá afuera ( muy a mi pesar) no me gusta mucho salir pero no hay más. Anduve mucho tiempo ocupada con la boda de mis papas y ps ya que se paso la euforia a escribir se ha dicho. Ojala y no te decepcione¡ Leí tu perfil y ¡ Agrégame al facebook¡ Creo que tenemos muchas cosas en común ( odio a Sakura, no en lo personal, pero se interpone en el NxH, además no me gusta que golpee a Naru-chan tan a menudo.)**

**Kratos destroyer: Mmm bueno, a ti ya te respondí con un Pm, espero y le des el visto bueno.**

**Lobalunallena: OK me gusta que te guste, y me gusta tu historia de Death Note, También la de Hellsing, me tienes en ascuas¡**

**Guest: Esta amada Guest es una amiga mía que quiero y adoro mucho, vive como a 20 cuadras de mi casa pero yo con gusto la iría a ver si pudiera tener todo el día libre. Me agrada que te guste¡**

**Chovitap: Una escritora nueva¡ Me alegra que encuentren buena mi historia, espero no decepcionarte por la tardanza y que me sigas en esta historia.**

**Sin más nos vamos al fic, ojala y no me cuelguen y me dejen un review, que vivo exclusivamente de ellos y ramen ( es en serio, suelo comer mucho ramen).**

**ESTO NO ES MIO II**

Afortunadamente, nadie se había dado cuenta de su cambio tan repentino. Al menos eso pensaba Seras, que había hecho todo lo posible por comportarse como Alucard en su estado aparentemente normal. Pero él se había limitado a comportarse de una manera demasiado extraña, rozando hasta casi ser idiota según ella.

O eso, o de verdad se estaba comportando como ella y se veía idiota en realidad.

-¿No crees que te estas poniendo un poco pesado, digo… pesada?- pregunto en lo que era ya el quinto día de su transformación. Miro hacia su cuerpecito sentado en un mullido sillón con las piernas dobladas hacia el centro. Esta lo miro con falsa ignorancia, como si no conociera el motivo de su molestia. -Me gusta joderte la existencia, nada más, mi querida maestra, bruja desconsiderada y malagradecida por dejarte tener mi sensual y exquisito cuerpo.- contesto sin un gramo de vergüenza en su tono de voz. Sonrió tan vivamente que Seras comprendió porque la besaba tanto, ella misma quería _Auto besarse. _O tal vez era producto de las sensaciones en ese cuerpo ajeno que tenia.

Pero después solo suspiro y ordeno tan fuertemente como su voz era capaz de ordenar.- Cállate de una buena vez. Que tengo malos pensamientos.-

En el mismo instante en el que este iba a replicar, sintió una fuerte punzada en su cuerpo. No era dolorosa, pero era molesta, y se calló tan pronto como comenzó a hablar. No sabía qué puñetas era esa sensación pero el molestaba. Sopeso las posibles respuestas a esa incógnita pero no le dio la importancia debida.

Se levanto y tomo su arma, la harkonnen. – voy a entrenar un rato.- aviso y sin esperar a que le dijeran algo mas, salió.

Cabe decir que mientras caminaba sentía las inquisitivas miradas de los demás soldados, pero había una, solo una, que aborrecía casi tanto como salir solo en una misión durante el día. Pip Bernadotte tenía mucha suerte de que victoria le impidiera matarlo. Siguió su camino sin siquiera mirarlo y apunto de lleno hacia la diana que tenia veinte metros más allá.

-Hola Vicky ¿Cómo te va en tu vida?- pregunto el soldado habiéndose dado cuenta que no le había saludado como acostumbraba. Victoria no respondió y fingió no haberlo escuchado debido al ruido que hacía el arma mientras era disparada.- Vic… ¿al menos escuchas lo que te digo?-

-si te escucho, Pip. Y me es incomodo, no me dejas concentrarme en la puntería. – dijo Alucard, controlando su creciente enojo, suspiro un poco y siguió apuntando. – además, tengo que regresar con Alucard. Tenemos un encargo que cumplir.- contesto con un tono levemente burlón, que con la voz de Seras, Pip no lo noto.

-¿Encargo? Victoria, si no te le despegas, estas las veinticuatro horas del día pegada a él, lo que te ordena, o lo que quiera de ti tú se lo das.- noto el evidente enfado y el tono celoso con que le estaba hablando. Sonrió un poco antes de darse la vuelta completamente y mirarle la cara.- siempre ha sido así, no veo tu molestia. Te recuerdo que yo ya estaba pegada a el cuando tu llegaste a esta institución.- Pip bufo con la respuesta recibida, y camino unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente, pegándose casi a ella/el. - ¿No crees que te está usando? Digo, para conseguir lo único que puede de ti, el no ve las cosas como lo hacemos tú y yo. Ni siquiera creo que sienta lo que tú sientes hacia el.-

Fue como una bofetada hacia su cara. ¿Qué no sentía lo mismo? Bueno, no podía pedir mucho viniendo de Pip. Ahora si dejo ver la cara molesta que tenia escondiendo y contesto ya molesto.- eso no es cierto, tu ni siquiera sabes cómo es el, lo que pasa es que te molesta que lo haya elegido a él y no a ti.-

-Victoria, me importa una mierda a quien hayas elegido, pero ya despégate de él, aunque sea para respirar. Si no lo haces vas a terminar convirtiéndote en un peligro tan potencial como lo es el.-

-Tú ni siquiera sabes cómo piensa, lo que le pasa o porque no muestra sus emociones, pero yo sí, y eso no es de tu importancia. Mi posición como su vampiresa me lo permite y no hay nada que tu ni nadie pueda hacer para impedirlo.- dijo ya preso de un sentimiento extraño. Algo le molestaba en la garganta y no era sed, así que escondió su cara bajo el pelo que caía por su frente.

-siempre respondes eso, es molesto Seras. Yo solo quiero que pases más tiempo con nosotros y nada más.-

No le miro la cara y salió muy confundido. ¿Respondía ella con las mismas palabras? Algo no encajaba en eso, creía que tenía una buena relación con el, por eso no le podía hacer daño. Siguió con paso lento y entro a su habitación. Al parecer no había nadie, se dio la vuelta y cerro con cuidado y en silencio. Pero cuando camino hacia la cama comprendió que era lo que sentía en la garganta y sin más lo dejo salir, malditos sentimientos de victoria que salían rápido y sin pudor alguno.

Se dejo caer al piso y comenzó a llorar, sintiéndose culpable de algo que indirectamente el mismo había causado, que su chica policía se alejara tanto de sus compañeros que al final tuviera que poner una barrera entre ellos y el.

-¿Alucard? ¿Por qué lloras?- escucho que le hablaban desde arriba. Era su propio cuerpo, con el alma de victoria.- ¿Te paso algo?, mira, si es por qué te calle… lo siento mucho, yo solo quería un poco de silencio y…-

-¡No lloro por eso idiota! – grito con la voz quebrada. Siguió tirado en el piso llorando un poco más silencioso.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te peleabas con Pip?-

-¿Que fue lo que te dijo?- pregunto ella, inclinando con dificultad el enorme cuerpo que tenia. Se arrodillo junto a su cuerpecito y le puso toda la atención posible.- me dijo que no pasabas tiempo con él, ni con los demás, y que yo era un peligro.-

-si hubiera querido tiempo, te lo hubiera pedido ¿no lo crees? Yo no necesito mucho tiempo con mis amigos, morirán al final de cuentas, y llorare tanto como mis ojos se crean capaces de soportarlo. Pero hasta entonces, solo te necesito a ti. Y sé que estarás ahí para abrazarme mientas lloro.-

Ni siquiera miro su cuerpo, y se abrazo con fuerza, mientras continuaba llorando. No sabía ni porque lo estaba haciendo si rara ocasión lloraba, mientras dormía, pero esta vez le sorprendió que sus sentimientos lo golpearan de la manera en que lo hacían. Solamente se dejo abrazar por su chica policía, que lo intentaba reconfortar con sus enormes brazos.

De repente escucho un ruido de la boca de Victoria, una risa.- ¿de qué te burlas? – pregunto ya habiendo dejado de llorar, mientras se secaba la mano con su guante café. Su propia cara daba miedo cuando se reía pero dejo que contestara.

-Es que… me vino a la mente cuando me pasaban estas cosas y… ¿Te acuerdas que era lo que hacíamos después? Me preguntaba lo raro que debe ser si lo hacemos ahora, con los cuerpos cambiados…-

Alucard olvido todo el sentimiento amargo que tenía anteriormente, y comenzó a perseguir a victoria por toda la habitación, con un cuchillo en la mano. Jamás se auto tocaría en esa forma ¡JAMAS!


	12. Esto no es mio III

**Muchos holas. Supongo que me deben estar ahorcando porque escucho un zumbido muy molesto en estos días… ¡ Nah! Mentira, pero si perdón, no tarde tanto esta vez, hablando en defensa propia. Aquí yo reportándome de nuevo presentando un capitulo mas de esta serie de drabbles.**

**Hago un paréntesis () ahí está, Jajaja me encanta hacer eso… ¬¬" bueno, el paréntesis habla, que como estos capítulos van seriados, y hablan de un tema extraño, y se trata de comedia/drama/romance (todo junto) en al menos un par de capítulos más, cambiare el rating a M pues, a recomendación de una amiga, esta mini historia contendrá lemmon muy próximamente, así que espero no los moleste.**

**Aquí tenemos los agradecimientos:**

**Pato-chan: ¡ Hola! Agradezco que sigas leyendo mis locuras, y espero que te gusten las nuevas, las ingenie con mucha ayuda pero igual creo que te deben gustar. Me pondré un poco pervertida y psicópata pero igual lo hago con gusto.**

**Matsu Katsi: Arigato por la felicitación para mis padres, de verdad lo agradezco, hare un manga TWT " jaja. Espero que disfrutes leyendo.**

**Kris. .: Bueno, a ti te debo agradecer por darme la inspiración que me estaba haciendo falta. Te convertiste en mi musa en un santiamén, y estos capítulos van dedicados y compartiendo créditos contigo. Espero y sigamos hablando sobre esta y un sinfín de locuras mas. **

**Arial D' Anastasis: Bueno, Ya sé que no siempre puedes mandar un review, pero se agradecen todo tipo de felicitaciones amiga, yo también leo tu fic.**

**Sin más nos vamos al fic, espero que lo disfruten y me digan si les apetece el capitulo, y que ansíen tanto como yo, el lemmon.**

**ESTO NO ES MIO III**

¡Es que la había cagado! Alucard la iba a reprender por eso, es que era tan estúpida…

Integra la había llamado en la mañana porque quería hablar con "el" sobre algo importante, que no podía hablar en público ni en presencia de la chica. Ambos se miraron a los ojos preocupados ante lo que se podrían topar en esa platica, nada bueno según el poseedor de su cuerpo.

Aunque no quería admitirlo, Alucard sintió un vuelco enorme en el estomago, que califico como miedo poseyendo el cuerpo pequeño y diminuto de su draculina.-Tienes que ir, no debes tenerla esperando.- fue lo único que decir mientras se sentaba en la silla encogiendo las piernas. Ella lo miro con sus ojos que a leguas denotaba que eran los de Seras y no los suyos.- pero ¿Qué le digo?-

-Pues lo que te pregunte, no debería ser más que de las misiones a las que hemos sido enviados. Pero, si te pregunta algo que no puedes o no quieres contestar, usa la inteligencia Victoria y respóndele algo que la moleste. Solo así te deja en paz.- respondió con esa sonrisa tan característica en él y que se veía socarrona en ella, casi espeluznante.

Asintió sumisamente y salió por la puerta. Mientras salía por ella se preguntaba como sacarían el alma de aquella bruja vampiresa que rogaba por la muerte y hacer que deshiciera el hechizo. Ya lo habían intentado un par de ocasiones y solo lograban destruir la habitación. En todas las ocasiones, parecía inútil todo esfuerzo que hicieran y estarían condenados a vivir así el resto de su eternidad. Esto podía resultar una molestia según ella, pues había ciertas cosas que no le resultaban del todo cómodas.

La puerta casi estrellándose contra su cara interrumpió sus pensamientos, y toco la puerta tratando de ser cortes.- ¿Quién llama?- escucho decir por detrás y detecto la vos de su señora. Aclaro su voz un poco y contesto con la sorna habitual de Alucard.- Yo, mi ama. ¿Me ha usted llamado?-

-Adelante, pasa. –

Entro. La habitación era lúgubre, pues todavía se filtraban algunos rayos del sol, anochecería en un par de horas pero la luz del sol todavía se mostraba un poco luminosa, para su gusto personal. Integra le dio una señal para que se sentara en el sillón, y movida como por un rayo lo hizo. – ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo han estado juntos tú y Victoria, Alucard?-

La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa. No pudo evitar suspirar de asombro ante la pregunta y respondió tan rápidamente que casi se tira del sillón.- Desde hace un par de años, mi señora. ¿Por qué lo pregunta? – Intento salirse por la tangente inventando una respuesta como se lo habían aconsejado pero no le vino a la mente ni la más vaga estupidez. Tenía que entrenar su vocabulario o de plano hacer las cosas correctamente si quería salir librada de ese asunto.

-Mira, Alucard. Hace días que he estado notando a tu vampiresa haciendo un par de cosas que no hace desde que la conozco, ni desde que ustedes se hicieron pareja. Pensé en un principio que se trataba sobre alguna clase de estrés por tanto trabajo sin descanso al que ha sido enviada pero ayer pasó algo que me dio una sospecha diferente.-

-Mientras me ayudaba a recoger algunas cosas que yo no podía debido al peso y a mi edad (que ya es de por si mucha) a uno de los soldados se le ocurrió invitarla a caminar en un paseo. Ella se molesto como si se hubieran sobrepasado con ella. Mis sospechas son, que quizá está embarazada. Pensé que tú que vives con ella, y prácticamente no te le despegas, podrías confirmar mis sospechas.-

Miro a su sirviente y casi, casi, se horrorizaba por la escena. Tenía en frente suyo a un vampiro sonrojado y casi hincado del miedo, mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par, temblando no sabía si por el pánico, o el coraje.

-N-no creo, mí… mi señora. Hablare… con… con ella… si me da usted permiso, no tiene por qué tener ese comportamiento tan agresivo… ¿Me puedo re- retirar?-

A integra le extraño el comportamiento tan absurdo de su sirviente, y le permitió salir. No obstante con el evidente sonrojo, al abrir la puerta tropezó con la mesita que había al lado y tiro todo, el florero, rompiéndose pedazo por pedazo en un estruendo increíble para ser un artefacto de tamaño pequeño, una libreta que se mojo con el agua, y la mesa. Alucard miro asustado la mesa y siguió su camino con un estupor tal, que no se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error fatal, que Integra notaria momentos más tarde.

Mientras tanto, tenía que regresar su fallida y anciana memoria hacia dos semanas, puesto que, según su intuición ahí radicaba el problema.

Mientras tanto Alucard en su habitación se veía en el espejo, completamente coloreado, tocándose la cara y con semblante bastante preocupado sobre la pregunta de su ama y señora. La pregunta ni siquiera había sido tan escandalosa como para estar así de rojo, y lo peor es que esa cara que tenía en el espejo, era una que él desconocía. Miro por el espejo que alguien abría la puerta y se dio la vuelta de inmediato, tirando de paso un vaso que al caer al piso se rompió en miles de pedazos. Era Seras Victoria, que al verle la cara ciño su rostro y cerró la puerta y le puso el cerrojo.

Entro cuidadosamente, mirando por todos lados. Se detuvo en seco frente al hombre de rojo que tenía en frente, cruzándose de brazos hablo con una voz que al parecer no era suya por lo seria que se oía, justamente igual a la que uso cuando peleo en aquella batalla contra Millenium.- Esto se nos está saliendo de control, ¿Verdad?- dirigiéndose claramente hacia el.- No sé cuánto tiempo podremos ocultarlo, tenemos que encontrar el modo de volver a la normalidad-

Y es que no sabían cómo demonios habían llegado hasta ese punto, ni que habían hecho en esa misión, para que ambos no se reconocieran al verse en el espejo.

-Mierda, el cague, la cague grandísima, Alucard.- contesto. El pequeñísimo cuerpo lo vio con ojos ceñudos y frustración latente.- yo tampoco sé cómo vamos a arreglar esto, no quiero pasar toda la eternidad así, tan pequeña ¿cómo lo soportas?-

-¿Cómo soportas tu ser tan grande e idiota a la vez?-

-Se hace lo que se puede…-

Se oyeron varios toquidos a la puerta que tenían enfrente. Integra ya había entendido que cuando cerraban con el cerrojo era porque estaban haciendo cosas "clandestinas". Decidió esperar a que o terminaran, o bien se controlaran y salieran a atenderla. Se sintió ofendida, pues ella no era de las personas a las que les gustara esperar, toco una vez más esperando ser atendida prontamente, y escucho un leve quejido del otro lado, como asustado. Ya enojada casi patea la puerta frustrada por entrar hasta que escucha el tronar del pestillo y la perilla girar.

-¡Integra-sama!- Exclamo el hombretón de más o menos dos metros que la veía con un tono muy violento de color rojo, mientras que Seras victoria mantenía su mirada fija en el. Integra intento ignorar ese hecho y le hizo señas para que se quitara. Alucard obedeció y se sentó muy educadamente en una de las sillas próximas a Victoria.

-Tienen misión- Les dijo. Claro un poco su garganta evidenciando que estaba preocupada, no era usual ese comportamiento en ella así que ambos vampiros se acercaron y se pusieron atentos.- A las afueras de Londres, en una pequeña comunidad de no más de dos mil personas. Hay algo que no me gusta aquí, es que es absurdo a mi modo de ver las cosas.-

-¿Sobre qué cosas, mi señora?- Pregunto Victoria, que se había mantenido callada todo el rato. Tenía una mirada tan penetrante que su señora pensó que quizás se había vuelto loca, y prosiguió el relato respondiendo la pregunta.- la llamada que la policía recibió no decía nada sobre vampiros, los locales investigaron y ninguna descripción concuerda al cien por ciento con los seres con los que nosotros tratamos.-

La inquietud de Integra se había contagiado a los otros dos que estaban con ella. Seras, porque de verdad le atemorizaba todo lo diferente que no tuvieran que ver con vampiros, y Alucard mientras tanto maldecía estar en ese cuerpo porque él no tenía miedo, pero su cuerpo sí. Temblaba casi espasmódicamente y en un intento por controlarse miro a victoria con el cuerpo ajeno, su cuerpo se mantenía sereno, pero sus ojos denotaban temor.

Siguió maldiciendo cuando por mero instinto tomo su mano, en un vano intento por mantenerla serena pues pareciese que estallaría en llanto. A la vez rezo porque su ama en su estado de preocupación no notara estos cambios tan delatadores, sería una total vergüenza para el que así fuera pues seguro lo verían como debilidad para aprovechar y el no estaba dispuesto a permitir algo así. No noto que estaba estrechando demasiado la mano de "Victoria" y por ende a esta ultima le estaba doliendo la mano, tenía blancos los nudillos y ya sentía punzadas en los dedos.

-Dicen que son zombis, muertos que caminan y/o corren y convierten a otros en un plazo de menos de tres horas. No son muy listos y no hay vampiro que los controle por lo cual son difíciles de contener.- dijo Integra con esa cara tan preocupada, Seras no decía nada ni Alucard mencionaba palabra. – Sin embargo no tenemos opción, tienen que intentar eliminar a esas cosas antes de que cobren más vidas humanas ¿Me entendieron?-

Ambos asintieron y esperaron a que se les dieran órdenes. Tenían una vaga sensación de que no iba a salir nada bueno de todo aquello, mas sin en cambio ninguno dijo nada, solo se mantenían según el protocolo de misión.

Llegando al lugar no se lo podían creer.

Fuera de las mallas de contención había decenas de cadáveres caminantes, todos ellos caminando sin rumbo aparente, gimiendo con extraños gorgoteos similares a los de los gohuls. Ellos de inmediato reconocieron que esos no eran gohuls sino algo mucho más aterrador que no podían describir con exactitud a pesar de que compartían características similares a los monstruos que un vampiro puede crear.

-Yo iré por la izquierda, y tú por la derecha. – Dijo Alucard a victoria mientras ya se encaminaba hacia una de esas criaturas, le apunto al corazón y disparo. La criatura se detuvo y Alucard sonrío con la boca de Victoria tan siniestramente que sintió por un momento que ya no tenía el cuerpo ajeno, sino el suyo propio.

Pero su gusto le duro poco pues el "zombi" como lo llamaban no hizo más que quejarse y volver a caminar, seguido de muchos más que seguían su dirección.

Se dio la vuelta buscando a victoria, entre las oscuras calles que apenas y eran iluminadas por el fuego ocasionado debido a los coches que habían chocado-aparentemente- en un intento por desalojar el desolado pueblo. Pero no la vio por ningún lado, probablemente había intentado escapar de ese lugar reconociendo que esos no eran gohuls sino otra cosa quizá mucho más aterradora que unos vampiros (que ya era decir demasiado) sedientos de sangre matando a todo aquello que se les atravesara en el camino.

Quiso hacerles frente disparándoles al único segundo punto vulnerable-la cabeza- y consiguió poner fuera de combate a varios de ellos. No obstante, su superioridad numérica comenzaba a hacer mella en las escasas municiones con las que disponía, y no escuchaba ni un grito de Victoria (cosa que de momento agradeció, pues se tenía que haber escuchado muy humillante escuchar sus propios gritos de terror) Inconscientemente iba retrocediendo poco a poco, metiéndose entre las oscuras calles.

De pronto no pudo mas, uno (que al parecer no vio) le mordió la parte de atrás del cuello arrancándole un trozo de carne, sin mirar ni oler la sangre que manaba por la herida. Soltó un chillido de dolor tan intenso que se vio obligado a taparse la boca y tratar de alguna manera aminorar el creciente dolor. Pero a esa mordida le sumo otra, y otra, y muchas otras más a las que para su mala fortuna no podía hacerles frente. Su fuerza no era la necesaria y su cuerpo expresaba temor, no se podía mover ni gritar. Maldijo por enésima vez no tener cuerpo, porque sabía que todo eso era producto de las hormonas femeninas de Seras victoria. Hormonas que solo ella que era mujer era capaz de controlar y él al ser un hombre, desconocía. Lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue su cuerpo (o el de Seras) mirándolo muchos metros más atrás. Su mirada estaba perdida y los ojos casi se le salían de las cuencas, cosa que el reconoció como ira, y cerro sus ojos.

Victoria solamente sabía dos cosas: que Alucard estaba herido y posiblemente muerto (esas cosas no eran producto de vampiros) y que ella quería matar, matar a todos hasta que su ira se calmara.

**Notas **

**No sé cómo me quedo este escrito porque no use gohuls en esta ocasión, sino zombies que a mi parecer fue lo mejor que encontré pues de haber puesto a los esbirros de los vampiros no hubiera tenido problema alguno aunque tuvieran otro cuerpo. **

**Y aquí va la información sobre los zombies: me vi en la necesidad de que la BSAA interviniera en esto; no me critiquen, solo que no iba a dejar que se las arreglaran solos. Que no les extrañe que haya un pequeño cameo de Chris Redfield por aquí XD**

**Sin más me despido, esperando sus reviews como Telmex espera mi pago puntual, ok, no. Pero recuerden que vivo de ellos tanto como del ramen¡**


	13. Esto no es mio IV

**I am reporting this from Mexico¡ Jajaja muy ingenioso, quería hacer una entrada triunfal pero aquí mi cerebro no me deja. Pues bien, aquí traigo yo un nuevo capítulo sobre esta miniserie de Esto no es mío. Bien, como menciones anteriormente, el rating cambiara a M, pues este capítulo es un parte aguas, sino que empieza, con la parte lemmon. En mi vida había hecho uno así que, espero que mi cerebro me dé para algo bueno.**

**Y estuve meditando acerca de quién haría el cameo de la BSAA, y me decidí siempre por Chris. De haber metido a Wesker todo se habría puesto patas arriba, y me obligaría a retrasar tanto el lemmon, como el final de esta mini serie. Prometo hacer uno con Wesker si lo desean, pero por ahora Chris entrara, con su mucha falta de sesos como para analizar que ninguno está en el cuerpo correcto, a esta historia.**

**Y aquí van mis agradecimientos:**

**Pato-chan: Yo en realidad no cuento con los vampiros para que me ayuden en un posible ataque zombi, pues según yo están tan vulnerables como nosotros los humanos y mortales. Integra en realidad no sé porque no se entero antes pero creo que ya esta choteando en este capítulo, o no tiene la cabeza donde debería. **

**Arial D' Anastasis: ya le está haciendo mella tener senos grandes y cintura de modelo, no te creas, a mí también me pondría loca (digo, mi cintura no esta tan bonita como la de Seras) y no creo que quede bien mentalmente después de estos capítulos, Jajaja. Espero te guste lo que mi pervertido cerebro saco esta vez.**

**Chovitap: ja, mi cabeza esta tan atolondrada que lo pondré a hacer cosas muy pervertidas, espero te guste…**

**Matsu katski: Bueno, no es crossover, es un cameo, pero te prometo hacer un crossover cuando tú me digas vales? De ser crossover, si pondría por descontado a Wesker, es mi segundo personaje favorito después de mi amado Kennedy, pero que más se le puede hacer, para mí los tres compiten en cuanto a sensualidad… **

**Les reitero que jamás había escrito una escena de contenido explicito, así que cualquier error háganmelo saber ¿está bien? Sin más notificaciones les dejo el review de esta semana.**

**ESTO NO ES MIO IV**

Victoria solamente sabía dos cosas: que Alucard estaba herido y posiblemente muerto (esas cosas no eran producto de vampiros) y que ella quería matar, matar a todos hasta que su ira se calmara.

Lo único que su mente era capaz de hacer era seguir desmembrando los cuerpos que parecían no disminuir, no podía darles el lujo de morir con un disparo, eso sería muy misericordioso de su parte. Quería se sufrieran, que al menos gritaran clemencia, que se arrastraran como las aberraciones que eran, no podían tener otro nombre.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta que ni prestaban atención a los golpes ni que les faltaban brazos o piernas, seguían gimoteando e intentando alcanzarla. Vio a uno que se arrastraba y ponía su putrefacta mano en su bota, apretándola tanto como sus dedos le daban fuerza al cadavérico personaje. Ella no se inmuto y siguió viéndolo, al menos había desviado la atención de Alucard -que yacía en el piso y con un charco de sangre muy grande- al parecer solo estaba inconsciente pero seriamente lastimado. Suspiro y camino empujando quedamente a cada uno de los cadáveres deambulantes, sin mirarles las caras, pues se imaginaba que sería tendrían rostros semejantes a sus sentimientos, un vacio enorme y una confusión terrible.

Se arrodillo junto a su cuerpo, viendo su inmenso poder al notar que sus heridas ya habían sanado del todo y solo quedaban unos cuantos morados muy grandes. Sonrió pensando que eso le iba a doler a Alucard cuando despertara. No quería correr, ya se había cansado de correr y no gritar -quería hacerlo pero se sintió ridícula- quería acostarse en su cama por primera vez desde hace dos semanas y ver su pequeñez latente frente a la inmensidad del vampiro con el que dormía. Quería que le jugara las mismas bromas pesadas sobre su renuencia, o que leyera pensamientos que no debería.

Quería tantas cosas, pero eran imposibles ahora, se tenía que acostumbrar a tener esa estatura y a un "amigo" que no siempre estuviera cómodo cuando se dormía. Se tenía que a acostumbrar a esos arranques de ira que azotaban su mente como látigos, que no median consecuencias ni tenía remordimientos de nada.

Levanto el pequeño cuerpo e intento caminar hacia algún lado que estuviera seguro, mientras buscaba una forma de acabar con esas cosas, al fin y al cabo tenían misión. Diviso una iglesia a lo lejos, y mientras pensaba en lo irónico de la situación, se encamino hacia allá.

No había caminado ni quince metros y sus agudos oídos escucharon unos dedos apretar un gatillo, un arma de calibre ligero, que se acercaba con unos pasos sumamente sonoros. Se dio la vuelta solo para ver un hombre de aspecto algo animal –era demasiado corpulento- ataviado con un traje similar al que ella llevaba al inicio de su carrera como policía. Le miraba intensamente, dispuesto a disparar en cualquier momento si ella –en este caso el- hacia algo indebido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto. Ella levanto la ceja y le miro confusa.- Soy yo quien te debería estar haciendo esa misma pregunta, soldado. ¿Dónde está tu escuadrón?-

-Soy miembro de la BSAA. Se produjo un escape de virus T en esta localidad. ¿Tu compañera está bien?-

-¿Compañera?- se le produjo un pequeño shock mental. Cayó en la cuenta de que era un hombre y de inmediato asintió.- Está bien, solo se noqueo. Yo soy de la organización Hellsing, no sabía que integra enviaría más gente a ayudar.-

-¿Integra? No sé de que integra hablas, pero ya nos ocupamos de la situación, ¿Dónde está tu equipo? No le veo por ningún lado.- Dijo el hombre mirando a todos lados. Seras se le que do viendo con una cara de ¿No te das cuenta todavía?- no me digas que tu y ella son "todo el equipo"

Mejor ven conmigo, ella se ve muy mal. Por cierto me llamo Chris, Chris Redfield.-

-Alucard, nada más. Y ella es… Seras Victoria-

Y así conoció a todo el pelotón de la BSAA, le explicaron brevemente la situación creyendo que ella ya conocía cualquier tipo de lenguaje militar. Solo asentía y vigilaba el sueño de Alucard, le preocupaba que no despertara y estuvo a punto de chillar por mera desesperación. Pero no sintió mayor angustia que ver entrar a su señora y ama por la puerta del cuartel de la BSAA. Integra Hellsing, tenía el semblante serio, muy diferente a como la habían dejado al atardecer.

Pidió que liberaran a sus "agentes" y los subió al coche que aguardaba afuera. Seras no pudo sino hacer lo que se le ordenaba como niña pequeña, incluso callo todo el rato en que el coche andaba hacia su casa. Integra condujo a su despacho a ambos sirvientes. Alucard apenas se despertaba sintiendo que unos brazos fuertes y seguros se movían hacia algún lado, noto que ya no estaba en aquella pesadilla y tiro fuertemente de los brazos de Seras.

-¿Qué demonios haces cargándome? ¿Dónde estamos?-

-En mi despacho, Alucard.-

Si Alucard no se volvió a desmayar, era porque aun seguía pendiendo de los brazos que antaño habían sido suyos. El color se le iba literalmente de las mejillas, mientras que a Victoria le estaban temblando los labios por los nervios.

Iban a morir. El estaba seguro de que iban a morir.

-¿Desde cuándo?- pregunto con ese autoritarismo característico en ella. No sabían si contestar o no, al final Alucard decidió que no era bueno alterar a Integra demasiado y que era mejor responderle antes de que la bomba estallara. No tenía ganas de ver su propia cara estallar en pedazos por algún disparo -Tiene dos semanas. Desde la vez de la vampiresa hechicera.-

-¿Por qué no me habían dicho?- pregunto ya con semblante normal. Parecía bastante enojada pero calmada a la vez, como si la respuesta recibida fuera la explicación a muchas cosas.- ¿Saben lo mucho que me preocupe por ustedes? Pensé que alguien les había lavado el cerebro o que quizás otra persona hubiera hechizado sus sentidos o que…-

-Lo siento Integra-sama. Pero ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?- pregunto Seras, aun sin soltar a Alucard. Este ya estaba incomodo por lo absurdo de la situación pero estaba bien afianzado con sus brazos, y le dolía el cuerpo por las mordidas recibidas.

-Soy vieja pero no idiota, no me confundas con el estúpido y descerebrado de tu esposo. Y porque en la mañana Alucard… quiero decir Seras, cuando salió del despacho uso la puerta y eso es algo que tú jamás harías, Alucard. Ahora retírense, que tengo asuntos pendientes. Hablaremos en la mañana.-

Seras desapareció tras un portal, aun afianzando el diminuto cuerpecito de la muchacha, quien apenas y llegaron a su habitación se soltó y comenzó a cambiarse.

-Alucard, yo… quería decir que…-Se le quedo viendo fijamente, con ojos tan dulces y serenos que Alucard se sintió atrapado, además estaba acorralado pues estaba semi acostado en la cama gigantesca. Vio como amenazadoramente su boca se estaba acercando a la suya y en un acto reflejo también la estaba abriendo y…

-¡Maldición! No puedo…- fue lo que dijo mientras empujaba su inmensurable físico. Se dio la vuelta sin notar la cara de absoluta decepción que mostraba Seras, que mas que decepcionada, estaba confusa.- No me malinterpretes, pero no puedo.-

-No espera, perdón. Es que yo…- intento decir mientras agarraba fuertemente su brazo, pero una sacudida violenta fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta.- ¡Suéltame! Después no te arrepientas de tomarme del brazo.- le dijo esta mientras se comenzaba a cambiar para ponerse algo mas cómodo. Para este punto Alucard estaba hecho una sopa de nervios, lleno de preguntas y con su ego tan abajo que pensaba que podría tocar las puertas del infierno con él.

-Estas enojada por lo de hace rato, ya veo.- dijo este también intentando que le dijera otra cosa pero obtuvo silencio solamente por respuesta.- ¿Vas a dormir en tu ataúd? – pregunto viendo como negaba con la cabeza, se acostó también en la mullida y gigantesca cama, pero sus pensamientos eran bastante confusos y molestos. Creía que victoria lo hacía para hacerlo enojar, ¿Qué no pensaba que había tenido suficiente con todo lo acontecido en el día? De verdad quería complacerla pero, no le cabía en la cabeza que le hiciera…

Victoria se levanto de su cama y camino hacia el tocador, mirándose la cara. La toco como el día en que se dio cuenta en que no era la suya, y vio sus ojos. No eran suyos, no podían ser sus ojos los que estaban ahí porque algo no cuadraba en ellos, se veían… tristes, vacios. La verdad era que aunque su cara fuera de hombre, su cabeza y sus sentimientos eran más femeninos, y le había dolido la actitud de Alucard hacia unas horas –pues ya habían transcurrido muchas- había tenido con ella.

-Mañana también será un largo día ¿Verdad?- pregunto al aire, preguntándose así misma soltando un quedo suspiro. Se había acostumbrado a tener esa voz que se sorprendió cuando otra más chillona le respondió con aire pedante.- Lo será, y el día siguiente, y el siguiente. Perdón, pero no podía dormir.- Estaba recostado con la espalda pegada a la almohada. Ella se levanto, intentando acercarse pero algo se lo impedía. Intento sonreír un poco mientras hablaba.-Acepto tu disculpa, acepta las mías también pero ¿Por qué no puedes besarme?-

Este le devolvió la mirada un tanto sonrojada dando evidencia de que le resultaba difícil hablar.- ¿Cómo pretendas que te bese así, con mi cuerpo?-

-¿Cómo? ¡Pero si es TU cuerpo! ¿Cómo que no puedes?-

-Soy un hombre victoria, y pienso como tal. Es verdad que este cuerpo, que no era mi prioridad tenerlo de esta manera tiene hormonas y sensaciones que no me imagine que tenías que dominar. Pero no pretendas que piense como tú, me siento extraño besando a un hombre. Más si ese hombre soy yo.-

Si se veía estúpido poco le importaba, lo había dicho y ya. Seras victoria lo miraba con un poco de comprensión y enojo mientras se acercaba sentarse en la cama bastante cerca de él –que instintivamente se había hecho hacia atrás- y le tomaba las manos mientras se volvía a acercar a su boca.

-eso no tiene justificación alguna, Alucard. Solo con mirarte a los ojos me basta para darme cuenta de que eres tú en verdad, me importa poco que seas hombre o mujer.-

-¿De verdad?-

Una pequeña risa se escucho de fondo, y en esa cercanía y con la oscuridad de la habitación como cómplice, un abrazo sincero entre dos personas que se aman y poco después un beso que sería el preludio de otra historia de reconciliación que ese cuarto guardaría como siempre en los muros.

Un pijama de seda deslizándose sobre un torneado cuerpo... una risilla picara con tono grave... un lecho con invitación al acto de amor más puro... y la intimidad de la noche abrigando dos almas cubiertas por un cuerpo que no es el suyo.

Tenía que reconocerlo, se sentía extraño verse a sí mismo quitándole la ropa…

**Ahora si, esperemos que mi primer lemmon no sea un asco, asi que deséenme suerte. Espero sus comentarios como a mi ramen. ¡Ah¡ y Kris discúlpame, porque en serio intente subirlo el sábado por la noche, pero mi maldito modem estaba en nockout, y hoy lo tuve que volver a hacer. Sayonara¡ **


	14. Esto no es mio V

**¡Hola! Me alegro de que hayan leído la historia hasta este punto, y aviso que solamente queda un capítulo de esta miniserie, posteriormente seguiré con los drabbles que había subido cada semana o similar. Y en esta ocasión si me puse pervertida y escribí todo de acuerdo a un libro que me encontré por ahí en mi casa, "Scruples" es bastante explicito en cuanto a contenido sexual pero no raya en lo vulgar, así que espero sus criticas porque esta es la primera ocasión que subo un lemmon.**

**Aquí van los agradecimientos:**

**Pato-chan: bueno, aquí moví todo, y espero tu colaboración para el crossover que ya se maquila en mi cabeza como telarañas. Me puse toda loca y escribí todo lo que se me vino a la mente. **

**Kris. : Bueno, pido disculpas de nuevo por lo del sábado, pero a veces el internet esta tan fucking jodido que lo quiero matar. Espero te guste la escena que escribí.**

**Chovitap: Todo lo que te imagines espero y este escrito aquí, te envió mis besos y saludos**

**Matsu Katsi: Creo que te confundiste de escena, pero la anterior era el preludio al lemmon, aquí si será un poco pervertido y extendido, si quieres pásate esa parte.**

**Arial D' Anastasis: Espero y estés bien, que no hemos sabido nada de ti desde hace una semana y casi dos. Te envió un beso y un abrazo, y te pido continúes tu historia que me tiene pegada hasta la noche releyéndola. Es muy buena.**

**Por último, espero sus críticas, díganme como me quedo el escrito, busquen el libro "Scruples" que aunque subido de tono es muy bueno. Lo extraño es que el libro data de los años 60's (aquí entre nos y espero no le digan a nadie, era de mi abuela, pero ni mi mama lo sabe, solo ella, yo y ustedes XD). El libro me sirvió de inspiración para manejar toda la escena. **

**Disfruten la lectura**

**ESTO NO ES MIO V**

Aunque se sentía extraño, pues nunca en sus más bizarros pensamientos se imagino hacer eso, se sentía bien. Extrañamente si le dejaban opinar, eran una mezcla de sentimientos y sensaciones físicas lo que –muy en su interior- lo estaban volviendo loco. Sentía que esa era la única forma en la que le podía demostrar a su _chica policía _que de verdad le importaba, y pese a las creencias de muchos, le amaba. Nótese que en esta ocasión no maldecía esas hormonas que anteriormente le habían causado estragos y metidas de pata.

Por otro lado, la que estaba luchando internamente era Seras Victoria al no poner en claro sus ideas ¿Era ese único pensamiento en lo que pensaba Alucard todo el tiempo en que hacían el amor? Lo ignoraba, y se sentía avergonzada de sí misma por ser tan pervertida. Lo único que tenía claro era que su pequeño cuerpo estaba a su entera disposición, y que el deseo crecía a cada minuto a un modo alarmante.

Alguien perdió la paciencia y comenzó a quitarle el moño que adornaba su camisa, unas manos blancas y sin guante alguno que los cubriera. Miro a la impaciente "mujer" que quitaba sus prendas con manos excesivamente temblorosas pero no por esto inexpertas, y no pudo evitar una mirada de asombro.- ¿No se suponía que el avergonzado eras tú?- le pregunto sonriendo como solo ella podía hacerlo. La mujer interrumpió su labor un momento solo para mirarle la cara y contestar.- Me desespera que ni siendo hombre tomes la iniciativa, sigues siendo la misma miedosa de siempre.-

Escucho una risa leve, ronca. Evito la mirada que de seguro le estaba enviando mientras continuaba su labor de intentar "quitarse" esa molesta camisa blanca y excesivamente larga y ponía sus ideas más en claro.

No podía evitar sentirse de alguna manera "ultrajado" violado, desvirtuado o como le quieran llamar, el verse a sí mismo quitándose la ropa podría traumar a cualquiera. Así que se hizo a la imagen mental de que era un espejo, solamente así se pudo normalizar y continuar sus actos.

Sintió las gigantescas manos tocar sus piernas y le quemaron al tacto, produciéndole unas cosquillas extrañas de esas que se dan solamente cuando se está muy a gusto. Ni cuenta se había dado de que ya casi no tenia prendas en su cuerpo y estaba casi desnudo –en este caso desnuda- solamente quedaban las prendas que al parecer le causaban molestia a Seras Victoria, el sostén y la bragas. Medio quiso sonreír, pero se sorprendió que él hubiera terminado primero dejando todo su antiguamente cuerpo al descubierto.

Aun sentía su cuerpo quemarse con simples roces, no podía evitar jadear con su nariz por lo que estaba sintiendo y mientras miraba su propia cara escucho un pequeño broche abrirse, su sostén.

Le había costado trabajo aprender a abrochárselo cuando empezó todo eso, y le sonaba irónico que una mujer –al menos internamente- se lo estuviera quitando. Sus anormalmente grandes pechos salieron a relucir y la tela que los cubría había sido arrojada contra la pared. Después levantaron sus caderas y quitaron lo único que quedaba de su ropa.

Jalo por inercia el níveo cuello masculino y escondió su cara en el, se sentía avergonzado pero no humillado como había creído con anterioridad. ¿Así se sentía ella, cuando él la tocaba? Mostrar su cuerpo al desnudo, aun cuando siempre lo habían hecho se ponía roja como tomate pero no quitaba su mirada de la suya. Escucho un quejido de molestia justo en el momento en que algo tocaba sus pechos. Si hubiera sido hombre hubiera reventado en el momento, per se arqueo hacia adelante en respuesta al placer que había sentido.

Las cobijas no dejaban ver lo que en ese preciso instante Victoria había sentido. Era la misma sensación que la atacaba todas las mañanas mientras se bañaba, supo lo que era en el instante en que las piernas de Alucard se enredaron contra su cadera y arrempujaron contra ella. El se había abandonado totalmente al deseo que lo había estado consumiendo internamente y no pensaba si era normal o no. Era muy común en el, incluso en esta situación.

Instintivamente comenzó a empujar hacia ella, consciente de lo que estaba haciendo no podía evitar sentir algo extraño, sentía que todo lo que pensaba se estaba bloqueando, sus manos ya habían recorrido todo su cuerpo más de una ocasión, yal pensar en eso la velocidad aumento.

De repente se detuvo, cayendo en cuenta de que la situación no era normal, mientras veía a un molesto Alucard debajo de ella sosteniéndose frenéticamente de las sabanas. -¿Por qué te detienes? – pregunto con brusquedad. Sus senos se mostraban justo como ella le decía que era él, altivo y pedante, casi burlándose de todo aquel que los viera. – Yo, creí que… no estabas cómodo.- susurro acercándose un poco, rosando su aliento contra su cuello.

-Si no lo hubiera estado, te lo hubiera gritado desde el primer instante. Eres tan ruidosa…-

Sus manos jalaron su cuello y la besaron, casi juguetonamente. Después de mucho rato así el frenesí que sentían por culminar el acto ya iniciado nublo cualquier otro pensamiento mas, Seras victoria se movía casi brutalmente, no salvaje, pero si demasiado fuerte, y lo propio hacia Alucard en su cuerpo, con quedos pero perceptibles grititos. Así culmino su día guardando una historia que jamás, ni en lo que vendría después, le dirían a nadie, ni jamás dejarían que por motivo alguno se enteraran.

Finalmente una mujer pequeñita termino abrazada de un hombre tan grande como el amor que sentía por la mujer que lo ocupaba en esa ocasión.

La noche apareció, y con ello ambos vampiros de despertaron. Cabe decir que a Alucard le costó trabajo, pues los morados de la misión ya habían hecho acto de presencia, haciéndole gemir de dolor. Victoria seguía acostada prendada de su cintura, completamente al desnudo, como habían quedado en la mañana. Tuvo que despertarla y hacer que le ayudara a llegar al baño debido al creciente dolor que sentía al moverse, los morados eran enormes y ninguno pudo salir de la habitación en ese día, el por el dolor y ella por la preocupación.

Integra fue directamente y le explicaron a grandes rasgos lo que había acontecido en los quince días -omitiendo el episodio del día anterior- y sus complicaciones para llevar a cabo las misiones.

-Entonces no nos queda otra opción. Pediré la ayuda de la BSAA hasta que encuentren la forma de volver a la normalidad o bien, de acostumbrarse a lo que tienen ahora. De cualquier modo ese tal Chris ha estado llamando insistentemente para preguntar cómo están desde que yo los fui a traer.- dijo una vez terminada la conversación aunque a ninguno la pareció la idea de quedarse en el castillo todos los días.

-¿Quién? ¿Chris? Pero… si apenas y nos dijimos unas palabras.- Comento Victoria, sentada en un lado de la cama en la cual yacía Alucard, semi recostado y con muchos almohadones encima. Este escuchaba atentamente aunque no sabía quién era ese tal Chris.

El olor lo saco de su ensimismamiento, había olido su alimento que se acercaba poco a poco y su estomago gruño en respuesta. Ni bien había dicho nada al respecto, vio la puerta abrirse y al nuevo mayordomo entrar con los paquetes.- Me retiro por hoy, me comunicare con la BSAA y pediré refuerzos. Por ahora los dejo en paz Seras, Alucard.- Ella les extendió los paquetes que contenían la sangre y Alucard de inmediato abrió su bolsa, el hambre lo estaba matando. Apenas y había probado su alimento cuando sintió una sensación horrible, espantosa. Su estomago se retorcía dentro de sí mismo y suplicaba por sacar lo que fuere de su organismo, que no contenía nada.

Olvido todo el dolor que sentía en su maltrecho cuerpo, se paró de un salto y corrió al baño, a vomitar cosas que según él jamás habían entrado.


	15. Esto no es mio VI

**Agradecimientos y cariños, es lo único que me viene a la mente cuando leo sus reviews cada que subo un capitulo nuevo. Les agradezco a todas las lectoras que me han seguido hasta aquí, y cumpliré el pedido de Matsu Katsi; que le gusto el escrito y quiere otros dos más. Trato de alargarlo lo más que pueda y espero que no se confundan porque en este capítulo habrá un salto de tiempo muy importante. Mas o menos ocho meses , y ya que todos se dieron cuenta de que fue lo que paso, no creo tener que explicarlo.**

**Por otro lado, me agradaría mucho que me agregaran al facebook. Ya he pedido algunos y estoy en contacto con ellas, mi nombre en Fb es Linda Irais Kennedy Hyuuga (también muy largo pato-chan) así estaremos en contacto entre nosotras y checar como va nuestra vida.**

**Espero y este les guste igual que a mí. **

**Aquí de nuevo los agradecimientos, que van con mucho detalle para ustedes, mis amadas lectoras.**

**Matsu Katsi: Pensé en eso, la cara de uno diciéndole al otro. Seria alargar innecesariamente la historia y me lo salte, espero y no tengas inconveniente. De todos modos, creo que te recompenso con este capítulo, que a mi parecer es el que más me gusto de esta mini historia.**

**Chovitap: pues sí, está embarazada/o, y mucho. Espero que continúes leyendo.**

**Arial D' Anastasis: ¡NO! !No me puedes dejar en ascuas¡ tienes que encontrar un tiempo, aunque sea uno chiquito. Y me alegro de que estés bien, me había preocupado sinceramente porque la única manera de saber que mis amigos están bien es por facebook y cuando actualizan. Y como no lo hiciste… bueno, ya te imaginas. **

**Pato-chan: Que bueno que te guste, no sabía que no tenías más edad. Creo que tengo que redirigir mis escritos hacia otro punto y genero, bueno, eso si no te molesta leer lemmon.**

**Kris. : Espero que puedas leer este escrito y el anterior, tú eras la que quería que hubiera lemmon y lo subí dedicado para ti (el anterior) pero no le has pasado revista. También espero noticia tuya.**

**Sin más nos vamos al capítulo, que ya comente hay salto de tiempo de mínimo ocho meses.**

**Disfruten la lectura**

**ESTO NO ES MIO VI **

No se la podía creer, todos los días que se veía en el espejo trataba en vano de despertar de que lo el suponía era un sueño. No le molestaba, pero el siempre creyó que todo eso tenían que ser cosas de mujeres pues él ni aun teniendo el cuerpo de una lo comprendía del todo bien. Se miro –como los últimos ocho meses- su abultado estomago en forma de esfera suspirando cansinamente.

¿Por qué de todos los encuentros físicos que habían tenido con anterioridad había sido ese el que había culminado en esto? No quería recordar los primeros meses en los que no hacía más que llorar, enojarse y vomitar todo cuanto entrara a su organismo. Muchas veces dudaba si lo que salía de su boca había entrado de verdad, y ver su estomago crecer hasta tener el tamaño de una pelota gigantesca le ponía los pelos de punta.

Aunque tenía su lado positivo, pues podía molestar a Victoria –que era quien quería estar en ese estado- diciéndole todo lo que le pasaba y ver su cara de molestia.

Aunque, debía aceptar que cada vez que lo que anidaba en su cuerpo pateaba no podía evitar hincharse de orgullo y apretar a su "hijo" contra su vientre. Justamente lo había hecho en este momento mientras tocaba su vientre se preguntaba si así se iba a quedar toda la vida; tenía que ser extraño decirle que su mama era su papa y viceversa, ya veía su cara de póker saliendo a relucir.

Pero lo realmente molesto, lo que lo sacaba de sus casillas hasta el punto en el que quería golpear las paredes en las que estaba encerrado, era tener a Chris Redfield cuidándolo como si se fuera a morir –pues no se separaba de el ni a sol ni a sombra- desde que todo el cuerpo tanto de Hellsing como de la BSAA supieron que ya no podría salir. ¡Por dios! Solo estaba embarazada/o…

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme tanto? Me incomodas.- Susurro por encima del hombro. Chris Redfield estaba sentado en el sillón más próximo a ella y mantenía una mirada vigilante, atento siempre a cualquier imprevisto tal y como le habían encargado que hiciera. Mientras Alucard –a él no le habían dicho que en realidad era Victoria- se iba de misión, la tenía que vigilar la gestación del niño que venía en camino. Pero se lo tomaba en serio al extremo.

-Es que siento que en cualquier momento vas a estallar. Tienes el estomago demasiado grande últimamente ¿Segura de que estas bien?-

Camino hacia la puerta, ignorando toda la conversación. La respuesta era un rotundo no, no se encontraba bien. Todo le daba vueltas, tenía un estomago gigantesco, quería volver a ser un hombre o de plano que el niño ya saliera de donde estaba.- ¿Vienes? –

Chris abrió sus ojos – pero si la señora te dijo…-

-¿Y tú crees que Integra entiende que no me siento bien? Ella no está embarazada, yo sí. No tiene que sentir sus pies hincharse ni se frustra de solo ver paredes, yo sí. Ella no tuvo que vomitar tres meses seguidos, yo sí. Así que te callas y vienes conmigo.- No le quedo más remedio que salir para seguirla, por lo que había oído decir sobre ella tenía el carácter de un demonio y él no quería despertar ese demonio.

Para su suerte estaba anocheciendo y ya no se veían tantos rayos del sol, los patios eran extensos y cualquiera que entrara sin saber su ubicación se perdería por bastantes horas sin saber cómo salir. Agradecía el hormigueo de sus pies, le indicaban que su circulación volvía a la normalidad –si así se le podía llamar- mientras intentaba ver los mismos. Quiso quitar su esfera gigantesca que le estorbaba.

Quería volver a ser quien era. Quería volver a ser Alucard, de dos metros con diez ochenta kilos de peso y más de 500 años, le daba miedo terminar resignándose a ser mujer. Entendía a victoria y sus sentimientos, entendía porque temblaba de miedo a pesar de que llevaban años con su trabajo. Pero suplicaba dejar de sufrir con ese embarazo. Todo su tiempo y esfuerzo estaban empleados en ese niño –o niña, pues el día que le hicieron el ultrasonido no quiso saber que era- y por primera vez en toda su existencia se sentía cansado.

Pero el cansancio estaba acompañado por felicidad, y no entendía por qué ¿Si tanto rogaba salir de ese embrollo porque lo disfrutaba tanto? Las cosas lo estaban frustrando de mas y aunado al interés de Integra –que fue repentino- que no hacía otra cosa que mirar su estomago y calcular más o menos en qué fecha iba a nacer. Por razones del ego de ambos habían dicho que su "incidente" había sido unas semanas antes de que cambiaran de cuerpos, y dicha teoría estaba apoyada por las sospechas de Integra antes de que se enterara del hechizo y la torpeza y cambios de humor de Alucard en el cuerpo de Seras.

-¿Señorita Seras? Lleva veinte minutos parada. Siéntese.- olvido que estaba con Chris y que era lo que estaba haciendo, respingo volviendo en si e inmediatamente tomo la mano que este le ofrecía para poder sentarse. En cuanto descanso un poco sintió que algo lo empujaba hacia afuera, toco su estomago presa nuevamente de ese dolor/orgullo. Tomo la mano de su "guardián" – cosa que le sonaba estúpido- y la puso en si vientre. -¿Lo sientes?-

Una serie de patadas más le hicieron notar a Chris Redfield lo que su "madre" le estaba obviando. Esta jadeo de emoción y casi quería llorar. Algo así había visto él en su hermana, y ni él ni su amigo castaño entendían porque, muchas veces le decía que algo le habían hecho en Raccoon City mientras estaban separados intentando salir.

-¿No crees que patea un poco fuerte? Es extraño, parece que te quiere matar.-

-No me quiere matar, solo que este niño es más fuerte que cualquier otro que haya nacido en este mundo.- la mirada iracunda de ella le hizo quitar la mano de donde estaba. Soltó una pequeña carcajada recordando que su hermana había dicho exactamente lo mismo.

Ambos escucharon el convoy que indicaba que llegaba el pelotón en el que iba Alucard -Seras- y de inmediato acudieron en su encuentro. A Chris no le cabía en la cabeza que un hombre de aspecto tan espeluznante, por no decir atemorizante, hubiera enamorado a la hermosa y un poco altiva mujer que era ella. Tampoco entendía porque vivían en la misma casa en la que trabajaban pero le daban igual.

-Toda la misión fue un rotundo éxito Integra-sama – escuchaban atentamente todo el resumen dado por Seras, y Alucard no se sentía muy bien. Sentía su cadera abrirse y un dolor muy grande en las piernas, como si las estuvieran moliendo a golpes y un temor se apodero de su ser. Instintivamente se llevo la mano al vientre creyendo que algo malo le iba a pasar. Respiro en un intento de calmar sus nervios.

Pero el dolor era mucho más fuerte a medida que pasaban los minutos, no sabía que era, y no sabía qué hacer. Tomo la mano que estaba a su lado.- la de su propio cuerpo- por lo tanto no sabían nada de lo que él estaba pasando.

-Me quiero recostar- le dijo jalando un poco la camisa que tenia bien aferrada. El miedo era reemplazado por la cólera. Había aguantado peores horrores que este, por su bien y el de su hijo debía aguantar este también, pero Victoria parecía no pensar lo mismo ya que prestaba el mínimo de atención a su persona. -¿Puedes adelantarte tu? Todavía tenemos asuntos que ver, pero tú te puedes ir adelantando. –

-Quiero que me lleves tu, yo no puedo caminar.- Forzó a salir las palabras entrecerrando los dientes, ni le importo que se percibieran sus colmillos que daban por entender su creciente miedo y cólera, sopeso las consecuencias de sus actos mientras trataba en vano de calmarse y pensaba si el dolor que sentía crecía a cada minuto o solo se lo estaba imaginando. – ¿no puedes esperar un poco más, entonces? Ya casi terminamos. Te prometo que en cuanto acab…

-¡No! Tiene que ser ahora, no me siento bien y me quiero...-

No pudo terminar, el dolor era demasiado para él, tanto que se levanto y se retorció imposibilitando su habla, mientras sentía que algo mojaba su alargado vestido –que para su mala fortuna tuvo que usar- entonces cayó en cuenta de que era.

-Quiere nacer- fue lo que dijo Victoria con su voz ronca, mientras levantaba entre sus brazos a su "esposa" y la llevaba al cuarto destinado para esa ocasión, mientras Integra llamaba al médico correspondiente y Chris se sumía aun mas en la confusión ¿Por qué todos reaccionaban tan mal por unas simples contracciones? Si lo hubiera escuchado Alucard, le haría ver a punta de pistola lo equivocado que estaba con esa afirmación.

En la habitación recostado había creído que disminuiría todo su dolor, pero estaba en lo contrario. Nadie en toda su existencia le había dicho que todos invadirían su privacidad pues según el ese era solo momento del doctor, Integra y Seras Victoria. Pero andaban ahí medio pelotón de la BSAA emocionados por ver el nacimiento del pequeño ser que estaba purgando su ser desde dentro de sus entrañas.- ¡Ya que alguien lo saque! Integra-sama debe entender que no me gusta, y en primera ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? Debo estar a solas con Victoria y con usted, esta cosa me está matando, me rompe los huesos y tengo las piernas bien abiertas. Señora mía por favor concédame mi apelación y sáquelos de aquí.-

Integra intento no reírse por la situación, al fin y al cabo ella también era mujer. Ante una señal suya todos salieron, excepto Alucard y obviamente el doctor, que ya había indicado que comenzara a pujar, cosa que él hizo más por la ira y la desesperación que por la orden. Y así se prolongaron los minutos hasta que se convirtieron en horas, horas en las que el lloro debido al dolor y a la felicidad de saber que sea lo que sea que había estado en su cuerpo, había salido.

-Es una niña-

-¿Qué?-

-Que es una niña. Alucard, es una niña, y se parece a ti…-

-Deberían bañarla, y cobijarla. Yo me encargare de sus necesidades, mientras tanto descansa Alucard. Esta misión la hiciste bien, mejor de lo que había creído.- Integra salió de la habitación, bastante contenta por tener un miembro nuevo de lo que ella había denominado su familia.

-Me siento cansado.- suspiro este lleno de sudor, y ya más calmado, alegre porque en cuestión de segundos su cuerpo había regresado a su forma normal. Ya había sido limpiado, bañado y cambiado y justo en ese momento estaba acostado con Seras Victoria en su cama, que no volvería a ser igual que antes.-Te quiero, Victoria. Ahora te entiendo.-

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunto confusa. Trato de voltearse hasta topar con su cara mientras esperaba por su respuesta.- Aguantaste bien todo este tiempo, me siento orgullosa de ti. Como siempre lo he hecho.-

-Pero yo lo estoy más. Si hubieras sido tú la que hubiera pujado todo el tiempo probablemente no diría lo mismo, me quejaría de que no aguantas el dolor y te llamaría cobarde sin motivos. Ahora sé lo que pasas y me hace quererte aun más de lo que había pensado con anterioridad, mi orgullo no me deja decírtelo con palabras ni las expresiones que deseas ver en mi cara, pero siempre ten presente que te amo y nada más en el mundo lo va a cambiar, excepto por la niña, claro.-

Seras miro enternecida su cara, no dijo nada que él no supiera ya. Solo se abrazo mas contra él y se sumió en el sueño que ya estaba haciendo mella en sus pensamientos, al querer hacerle lo mismo que lo había dejado "embarazado". Se durmió con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

La noche llego como siempre en el reloj biológico de Seras, que se había levantado temprano. Mucho más de lo usual. Miro hacia su lado derecho buscando a su pareja sin encontrarla, y de nuevo fue al baño, le costó un poco de trabajo, pues le dolía algo su cuerpo. Su sorpresa no tenia limites al ver que la puerta le quedaba grande ¡Había regresado a su cuerpo! Brinco por la alegría y busco por toda la casa a Alucard, que no tardo en encontrarlo pues cargaba a la pequeña sosteniendo entre su mano un biberón de aspecto metálico, sin dejar ver lo que estaba dentro –por obvias razones- y los gemiditos de la bebe.

-Veo que regresaron a su habitual naturaleza, pero Alucard aun se apega a ella ¿Tanto te gusto ser una chica que continuas actuando como una?- Integra se burlo, pero él la siguió ignorando.

No podía evitar reclamar a esa niña como suya, comprendiendo la connotación que eso significaba.


	16. Esto no es mio VII

**Hola nuevamente y otra vez, aquí yo reportándome como siempre en este último capítulo de la miniserie ESTO NO ES MIO. Me preguntaba cómo sería un Conde como padre, en la maternidad paternidad y esas cosas, no me vino nada a la mente así que hice otro salto de tiempo muy significativo y debo aclarar que Integra sigue viva y con esa vivacidad natural que se ve al final del manga.**

**Me tome la libertad de idearme su situación en caso de que tuviesen descendencia, así que espero que les guste.**

**Y van los agradecimientos:**

**Matsu Katski: Bueeeno, si también pensé lo mismo si sucediera. Causaría una súper impresión o en el mejor de todos los casos no lo mataría, pero serian muy pocos los partidos dispuestos a pasar el escrutinio del viejo conde. Mejor nos pasamos a algo mucho más fácil ¿No crees? Nah mentira, espero y dejarte con la boca abierta.**

**Arial D' Anastasis: La verdad es que la aparentemente insensibilidad de Victoria la quise manejar así, pues ya ambos se estaban acostumbrando a tener esa naturaleza extraña y ajena. Si notas los cambios al principio continuo notándola como Seras, pero al pasar el tiempo ya terminaba mas como un Alucard. Y por su parte, Alucard no es incomprensivo, pero no puede darse una idea concreta de lo que duele ser madre siendo un hombre así que si se podría dar el tema de que ha aguantado dolores peores (me refiero a Victoria) y no un simple parto. **

**Pero igual espero que te guste y me dejes tu review, que espero con muchas ansias XD. **

**Kris. .: En realidad, creo que tendría que ir al psiquiatra después de eso, ya verás porque te lo digo, los hábitos aprendidos no se olvidan. Te hare un mini homenaje con eso de Resident Evil (que es la novedad) trayéndote una situación bastante complicada.**

**Pato-chan: Y así llego Integra junior, bien lo has dicho. En realidad no tenía planeado que fuera Integra la bebe que nuestro amado vampiro incubara en su vientre, pero así me lo manejaron casi todos así que bueno… que sea Integra.**

**Espero disfruten este ultimo capitulo de ESTO NO ES MIO. Posteriormente continuare posteando los drabbles acostumbrados, así que espero y disfruten, agradezco infinitamente todo el seguimiento que le han dado a esta historia en particular. Si quieren, puedo continuarla en otra historia distinta pero necesito que me avisen, igual en mi mente ya se maquilan ideas.**

**Disfruten **

**ESTO NO ES MIO VII**

-Dámela-

-No-

-Te exijo que me la des-

-Alucard, también es mía.-

**-**Tú no la cargaste nueve meses, así que no, no es tuya. Dámela-

-¡Que no!-

Ya llevaban peleando así más o menos unas dos horas. Alucard había tenido un extraño apego hacia la pequeña y no la quería soltar absolutamente a nadie, y eso incluía a su madre, que también abrazaba a esa niña como si la vida se le fuera en ello. -Ninguno de los dos tendrá por hoy a la niña, tienen misión y no me gusta esperar. Inocentes mueren cada segundo que pasan peleando por ese bebe. ¡Alucard ponme atención de una maldita vez! –

Nadie le hacía caso, no desde que la niña salió de donde estaba. El intentaba por todos los medios posibles quitarle la niña de los brazos y su esposa no daba rienda suelta, meciéndola de un lado a otro así evitando su desconexión. – Ya vámonos, Alucard. Ya tendrás tiempo de alimentarla, tenemos que irnos.-

El hombretón intento sonreír vagamente, haciéndolo ver mucho más aterrador, y con sumo desdén salió hacia la puerta, no sin antes darle a la niña un aterrorizador abrazo.- cuídela mucho, mi señora.-

-Así será, sirviente. Ahora váyanse, ya saben la orden de siempre.- mientras oía a los convoy salir se daba la vuelta viendo a sus interlocutores. Un hombre y una mujer de al menos unos treinta años o quizás más, ambos de cabello castaño y traían consigo un niño de al menos cinco años.- vienen de visita a las nueve de la noche ¿Por qué? Señorita Claire, estas no son horas humanas de andar por la calle, y menos con el niño presente.-

-Lo siento, pero mi hermano me dijo que solamente estaban laborando en horario nocturno. Y venia a darle las gracias personalmente por ayudar a mi esposo durante las misiones, sus sirvientes nos han ayudado bastante a Terra Save y a la S.S. respectivamente, y creo que usted es una gran persona.- término de decir la mujer, con aspecto bastante despejado a pesar de ser horas pesadas.

-Bien, me alegro de que estén aquí, Claire, León.- Integra dijo, cargando a la pequeña y conduciendo a sus invitados hacia la sala. Sonriéndole de lleno al niño que venía de la mano de su padre. Iba a esperar a los padres de la criatura sosteniéndola en brazos aun si se tomaba toda la noche en ello.

Al final, llegaron estos para rendir su informe a su ama. Notaron la presencia tanto del niño como de los padres en cuanto entraron, León se levanto en señal de respeto y saludo, estrechando las manos que instintivamente los vampiros les extendían.- Muy buenas noches, me alegro que hayan regresado con bien.- dijo este y ninguno de los dos entendía quien era, salvo Alucard que noto una pequeña similitud en la muchacha con quien hacía tiempo fue su "guardián".- Déjeme adivinar, usted es su hermana ¿No es así?-

¿De quién?- pregunto León, que noto que se refería a Claire, se dio la espalda y camino hasta situarse al lado de ella. Seras noto al pequeño que se acurrucaba detrás de su madre quizás notando inconscientemente la naturaleza de sus existencias respectivas.- ¿Y quién es este pequeñito de aquí?- pregunto inclinándose y sonriendo levemente, cuidando de no mostrar sus dientes en su totalidad, y cuando el pequeño vio su seguridad afianzada y corrió a saludarla, y le sorprendió a Victoria la cortesía para saludar del niño.

-Se llama Dorian Kennedy, es hijo de Claire y León Kennedy las personas que ven aquí sentadas. Vinieron a darles las gracias por la ayuda brindada hace algunos meses, en china. Fuiste tú Alucard, junto con Chris y otro cuyo nombre no recuerdo.- Respondió Integra quien mantenía a la niña (que ya había despertado de su sueño) sentada parcialmente en uno de sus brazos, el niño que aun sonreía y tomaba la mano de victoria se volvió en media vuelta solo para saludar a Alucard, quien cortésmente tomo su diminuta mano entre las suyas e inclinaba su cabeza hacia adelante.- Mucho gusto, pequeño Dorian.-

-Eh, se llamaba Pierce el otro muchacho, y lamento informarle que falleció durante el ataque. Fue una perdida enorme para mi hermano, el le saco de su ensimismamiento.- Dijo Claire con algo de pesar, León le tomo la mano intentando calmarla, y la atención se desvió de su esposa para situarse en la niña que sostenía Integra en sus manos, que atrapaba la pistola que su padre le lanzaba con una fuerza que sería capaz de matarla si no la agarraba. Instintivamente se levanto y corrió hacia la niña intentando evitarle el golpe que había dado por sentado iba a recibir, pero su sorpresa no tuvo limites al ver que el arma se quedaba en el aire, suspendida por alguna fuerza que no atinaba a relacionar como normal.

-¡Qué demonios!- fue lo que le se vino a la mente. Integra solamente soltó una leve risa y lo propio hicieron Alucard y Victoria, que no daban crédito a los poderes de la niña.- Esa es mi hija- Dijo Alucard henchido de orgullo, mientras la cargaba y guardaba el arma en uno de los bolsillos, y dejaba a su pequeña sentada en el piso, la cual comenzó a jugar con el niño que les acompañaba esa noche.

-¿Cómo es que la pistola se mantuvo así en el aire?-

-Integra lo hizo.-

-¿La señora?-

-No león. La niña, es difícil de explicártelo, solo sábetelo y ya.-

Victoria jugaba con ambos niños en el piso, y Alucard mostraba un especial interés en el juego de su hija. León y su esposa mantenían una charla con Integra y Alucard, aunque este último no estaba muy activo en la conversación debido a que vigilaba a su hija cuidadosamente. Nadie, absolutamente nadie había notado que vigilaba cada movimiento dado tanto por la niña como por el niño.

Fue victoria quien, después de nombrar a su esposo tres veces sin recibir respuesta noto la súbita desconexión mental y física de Alucard. Arrojo una pluma que tenia cercana y atrajo la atención del aludido, quien después de parpadear unos segundos dándose cuenta de que se le quedaban viendo sus dos señoras.- ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Ella está muy contenta de jugar con el- fue su única respuesta, a lo que nadie le encontraba sentido pues ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? La pequeña estaba feliz y Dorian iba a ser el único niño que iba a ver en toda su infancia posiblemente, debido a su naturaleza no podría hacer lo que los niños "normales" se suponen que hacen. – Siempre estará contenta de jugar con él, tendrá toda una vida para hacerlo…-

Todos, incluyendo su padre (que no tenía ni un carajo de idea sobre que ocurría) cayeron en cuenta de las suposiciones de su padre. Quien continuaba con semblante preocupado y algo molesto. – En todo caso, está bien ¿no? Tendrá compañía y no estará sola, a diferencia de nosotros. ¿Usted qué opina Claire?- Pregunto Seras dirigiéndose a su madre, quien asintió aun a sabiendas de lo que eso significaba para su hijo. Alucard siguió negando con la cabeza-y poniendo una cara de altivez impresionante- mientras se dirigía hacia su padre. –No creo que la compañía del hijo de un agente sea buen partido para ella. Ella, aun así como es, es la hija de unos condes… -

Pero pese a las creencias de muchos al pensar que León se levantaría y reclamaría por el comentario tan despectivo para su hijo, fue su madre quien presa de la cólera y enfurecida como estaba se planto en frente del vampiro y comenzó a decirle una sarta de blasfemias y a amenazarlo con matarlo si lo volvía a decir algo tan horrible sobre el niño. Incluso quiso pegarle en la cara, pero Victoria la sostuvo entre los brazos –Haciendo gala de su súper fuerza- mirando fulminantemente a su esposo y controlando a la menor de la familia Redfield.

León tenía cara de póker, aun parado como estaba cuando recibió el duro comentario mirando a su interlocutor que tampoco sonreía. Se miraban con diferentes sentimientos, Alucard como siempre, despectivo y petulante y León, severamente lastimado. Aunque fue el ultimo quien rompió el silencio provocado por ambos padres al cara de puchero –Poco común en el- y responder al comentario.- Yo no le veo nada de malo a mi hijo.- y el silencio se volvió a palpar en el aire.

Integra había observado silenciosamente todo el embrollo intentando calmar la burla que purgaba por salir de su boca, Alucard había cambiado –a su parecer- mucho desde que la niña había llegado al mundo, no, mucho antes de eso cuando había cambiado de cuerpo con victoria. Ser mujer le había afectado a su mente, o a su orgullo dependiendo de quién viera las cosas. Pero eso no lo sabían los agentes que tenia de visita esa noche, por eso se había desatado el problema. Ser padre le había vuelto una persona completamente diferente, y le aplaudía por eso, pero tenía que controlar su forma muy peculiar se "proteger" a su retoño. Al fin y al cabo, ella era su amo.

-Suficiente Alucard. Nadie tiene interés en lo que vaya a escoger tu hija cuando crezca, si a Dorian o a cualquier otro, y de todos modos sería una buena opción que lo escogiera a él, sus padres son fieles a sus creencias, sus intenciones son siempre proteger a la gente y cuidar de su nación ¿Quién mejor para tu hija sino el hijo se unos agentes encargados de cuidar de su país?-

-NI de coña voy a dejar que se le acerque, ama. No creo que ese sea su destino.- Repuso con tono de seguridad y orden que Seras no paso por alto.-

-Es ella quien decidirá su destino, tal como Victoria hizo cuando te eligió a ti.-

No tenía respuesta ante la apelación de su ama. Lo había silenciado con su lógica irrefutable y la idea no sonaba tan denigrante –como creía que era- cuando la exponían así. Incluso Seras estaba de acuerdo, y su contra parte humana (León) había recobrado la compostura y Claire había dejado de amenazarlo. Su hija ni siquiera había notado la pelea y jugaba con algunos juguetes, todos hechos a base de metal, y reía a carcajadas con Dorian, que la miraba tan diferente…

Termino rindiéndose, y se inclino en gesto de disculpa hacia los padres del niño quienes le sonrieron e incluso León le tomo de nuevo la mano en saludo. Olvido todo incidente ocurrido y termino la conversación en el punto en el que se había quedado, aun con la idea -que no se le hacía gracia- que la pequeña condesa estuviera atada a un soldado.

Se dieron las cuatro de la mañana, y tanto la madre como el niño ya se habían salido de la mansión, con la promesa a Victoria de que volverían al día siguiente, pues tenían vacaciones y pensaban pasársela ahí todo el tiempo que pudieran. Solo León se quedo ahí para despedirse de Integra Hellsing y cuando salía hacia la verja de metal que limitaba los dominios de la casa Hellsing del mundo, vio la figura imponente y temeraria de Alucard, esperándolo justo en medio de la misma. –Tengo que hablar contigo sobre tu hijo.-

-Ya te dije que mi hijo no tiene nada de malo.- Protesto el aludido, poniéndose firme ante la recriminación que esperaba de parte del conde. Pero este ultimo negó con la cabeza e intento sonreír un poco, aun cuando se había suavizado un poco la sonrisa que reflejaba no hacía más que poner en alerta al madurado agente, a quien debido a sus experiencias sino se había hecho inmune al miedo, lo enfrentaba mejor que nadie. – Olvida eso, agente americano –eso a León le sonó a deja vu- ya he dado por hecho que elegirá estar con tu hijo y aun cuando quiera matar a tu hijo no me opondré. Ella lo va a elegir y así serán las cosas, no voy a intervenir en su decisión.-

Pero debes saber que ella no va a crecer al ritmo de tu hijo, ni hará las cosas que esperan que haga. No será normal a nada de lo que los demás piensen, y eso él lo tiene que entender mejor que nadie, de no hacerlo le causara mucho dolor y sufrimiento y eso es algo que no voy a permitir que le pase a mi hija.-

León entendió todas y cada una de las palabras del que Alucard le decía ya comprendiendo del todo a que se referían todos cuando decían que no eran normales. La naturaleza de sus existencias y la anormalidad de la niña se debían a eso.-Entiendo, y te prometo que no será así. El entenderá quien es y tu hija no sufrirá dolor alguno, de eso yo me encargo.- le prometió, seguro de que su hijo seria como él en cuanto a ideales, por su bien tenía que serlo.

-Se que así será, de cualquier forma se parece a ti, joven agente. Pero tienes que enseñarle a cuidar su "virtud", que no se la entregue a nadie en absoluto, de lo contrario tu hijo morirá de viejo y la mía lo hará después por la pena. – León tardo unos segundos en comprender del todo la connotación de sus palabras, y abrió sus ojos intentando razonar sus ideas ¿Morir de pena? Miro a Alucard y sus sonrisa y la respuesta no hizo más que sorprenderlo y avergonzarlo –algo estúpido según él- más de lo que ya estaba.

-Nosotros no somos capaces de producir a otro de los nuestros si este no es virgen. Aun cuando se lo que van a hacer en cuanto tu hijo cambie su naturaleza, procura que tu hijo llegue virgen cuando se encuentre con la mía. No quiero tener que producir un gouhl. Buenas noches agente, te espero mañana, a ti y a tu familia.- y desapareció como si nada hubiese pasado. León se estremeció y se grabo sus palabras en la mente, pensando cómo le haría para que su hijo no entregara su "virtud" como la había llamado el vampiro, cuando Dorian creciera. El tampoco quería ver a su hijo convertido en zombie.

Decidió que el vampiro y su esposa le caían bien, su hijo estaría en buenas manos.

Por su parte, Alucard –quien ya había ganado la posesión de su hija- alimentaba a la pequeña mientras esta dormía, Seras veía con impotencia como el disfrutaba los últimos momentos de la noche con la niña pues este le ganaba por mucho en la estatura. Después de unos minutos la recostó en la cuna que estaba situada justo al lado de la habitación de ellos, mientras ellos volvían a la suya.

-¿Qué fue lo de hace rato?- Pregunto Seras ya habiéndose infundado valor para preguntar, las actitudes de él la habían sacado de orbita cuando salió a relucir su espíritu protector.- nunca te pones así.-

-Olvida eso. No estaba en mi mejor momento, no sé que me ocurrió.- ella si sabía, pero decidió no preguntar más, no tenia caso. Se recostó en la mullida cama, ya sabiendo que era hora de dormir. Más no habían pasado ni diez minutos y oyó que Alucard hablaba, al parecer con ella. – Gracias Victoria, por elegirme. –

-¿Qué?- intentaba volver en sí, pues ya se estaba quedando dormida. Se dio la vuelta para encararlo completamente viendo su blanco y marmoleo rostro mientras este hablaba con la mirada perdida en la suya. – Elegiste caminar conmigo, en lugar de aceptar tu muerte como humana, y gracias por eso. De no ser así, probablemente no estaría tan contento de estar aquí ahora, acostado en esta cama. Ni la niña durmiendo en su cuna, estaría solo, y eso es algo que ahora no puedo aceptar.-

-En todo caso sería yo quien tendría que darte las gracias, por ofrecerme caminar contigo, después de que me dispararas. Yo tampoco me imagino envejecer con otra persona, porque iba a envejecer de haberme salvado del disparo, ni de tener otra hija que no fuera ella. Te amo, y eso no va a cambiar nunca.-

Alucard soltó una carcajada al recordar el disparo –después de haber preguntado si ella era virgen- y beso a Victoria cerrando sus ojos. Acurruco el cuerpo de ella con el suyo sabiendo que ella caería dormida en el acto, y se apresuro a hacer eso mismo. Disfrutaría la parte fácil de la paternidad mientras esta durara, y recuperaría fuerzas para las misiones que vendrían la noche siguiente.

Ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse por su hija en el futuro, cuando este llegara. Lo afrontaría como había hecho con todo lo que se le había presentado a su paso, como el modo en que Integra había sido concebida.

Después de muchos siglos, pudo dormir con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

**Pues bien, con esto termina la serie ESTO NO ES MIO, espero hayan disfrutado la lectura y continúen haciéndola, ya que los drabbles seguirán actualizándose con la regularidad acostumbrada. Y tengo un par de ideas para los drabbles siguientes, uno lleva por título Justin Bieber, y el otro Twilight. Díganme por cual se deciden que salga primero y saldrá a más tardar el sábado próximo, si bien me va. Espero tan ansiosa por sus reviews que como ya saben vivo de ellos tanto como Alucard de la sangre, Arigato ¡ **


	17. Twilight

**!Hola¡ y mucho gusto a todos los nuevos lectores y me halaga que me envíen felicitaciones y se suscriban. Ya saben que amo sus reviews y que me digan los cambios buenos y malos, aquí estamos para aprender ¿no?**

**Estuve esperando que me dijeran sobre que querían el fic, como recuerdan di dos temas para escoger, uno era Justin Bieber (que no me gusta en absoluto, no tengo nada contra él, pero con sus fans si) y el otro era Twilight. No tiene nada que ver con la nueva película, no la he visto, esto es mas sobre una viñeta ya que solo hay diálogos.**

**Aquí van los agradecimientos, que ya saben que no tengo motivación sin ustedes:**

**Arial D' Anastasis: Muy bueno tu argumento, me gusto mucho. Me pone contenta haber acertado en la situación, espero mi viñeta te guste también. **

**AH¡ se me olvidaba, Arigato por agregarme en facebook, podemos platicar sobre muchas cosas, tengo una nueva amiga y espero sigamos así por muchos, muchos años.**

**Pato-chan: Jajaja, te apuesto que nuestro amado Kennedy hará por todos los medios que llegue virgen cuando se entregue a la vampiresa. Me gusta muchos que te haya gustado¡**

**Kris. : Te prometo que Claire saldrá en la próxima, si yo tengo los derechos de Resident Evil jaja ok, no… bueno, te prometo poner algo asi si quieres, es cuestión de que lo pidas.**

**Matsu Katsi: Hable con Alucard personalmente para que no mate a mi personaje, por eso no lo mato. Bueno, no, no hable con el aunque quisiera… espero te agrade mi viñeta también. ¿Podrías decirme quien eres en facebook?**

**Chovitap: Es súper posesivo, ya lo sabemos todos. Espero y sigas leyendo mis fics, me alegra que continúes leyendo.**

**DRAGOREX:** **Well, I will try as much as possible to figure out how to translate it into English for you, I'm flattered that you read this chapter in Spanish, do my best, okay?**

**Anajudy: Tratare de hacer caso a tu recomendación y hare un fic a futuro sobre la familia Tepes. Pero espero y leas este que acabo de escribir ya que me gustaría mucho tu opinión.**

**Tazusa Inverse: Amo que ames mis drabbles, de verdad. Bueno ya sabes quién gano en la selección de fics, espero tu lectura.**

**PAMILA DE CASTRO: Esperança e do tradutor funciona bem porque eu não tenho como colocá-los em Português, não falam. Eu espero que você lê-lo também, embora não entendeu nada. beijos.**

**No me dijeron si querían que continuara la historia ESTO NO ES MIO en un fic diferente, espero que me digan porque tengo al menos dos capítulos para que se puedan publicar, ya saben que no subo nada sin motivación asi que… ya saben…**

**Sin mas miramientos nos vamos al fic, que espero y les guste pues es viñeta. No es crossover, me da flojera escribir algo que seguro los hará dormir como acostumbra Twilight. **

**Disfruten la lectura**

**TWILIGHT "POR DIOS VICTORIA"**

-Ya déjame ir-

-No, nunca salimos juntos, así que diviértete-

-No me puedo divertir contigo aquí, nos ve mucha gente y-

-¡Esa diversión no! Hablo de salir juntos, a divertirnos, pasear…-

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a divertirme si estoy en una fila esperando mi turno para que me sienten en una estúpida sala, y me pongan a ver crepúsculo?-

-Alucard, el libro es bueno. Quise ver que tan buena era la película, toma tus papas-

-No las quiero, me las diste obligatoriamente para no "llamar la atención" no quiero eso-

-Te comerás esas papas o en la noche no jugare contigo como quieres, anda ya, nos toca a nosotros.-

-Esta bien. Me comeré las estúpidas papas. ¡ Huelen a sal!-

-…-

-Mierda-

-¿Qué?-

-Como no le dice lo que es desde un principio para evitar tanta mierda en solo rato, ella de cualquier modo se va a tener que convertir en uno-

-No quiere que se condene como él, por eso no le dice-

-¿Segura que son vampiros?-

-Si Alucard. Son vampiros-

-Pues no parecen, lucen como luciérnagas-

-Cállate y déjame verla-

-¿Cómo demonios brillan en el sol?-

-Alucard…-

-No en serio, nosotros no brillamos, bueno yo sí pero no literal. Tú no andas por ahí como bola de dj por toda la calle. Además no se puede asegurar que corra y parezca que un arnés lo está sosteniendo, que pésimos efectos especiales, creo que tendré que visitar a los actores y decirles que…-

-¡No iras a ver a nadie! Tenemos suficiente con trabajar todos los días sin descanso hasta hoy. No iré a América solo para darles clases de actuación a unos niños-

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Eso me gusta. Vampiros revolcándose-

-No se están revolcando, pervertido. Están besándose.-

-¿Y eso que están haciendo no desemboca en la revolcadera?-

-No necesito que me arruines la película. El la ama y no quiere faltarle al respeto.-

-Yo te amo, y no te falte al respeto. –

-¿Cómo?-

-Yo te amo y no te falte al respeto. Te pedí que fueras mi esposa y luego, tú ya sabes…-

-Awww-

-Eso fue muy exagerado-

-Owwies-

-ya en serio ¿Podríamos ir a ver otra cosa? No me gusta crepúsculo, me siento denigrado y quiero matar al mocoso ese que actúa como gay y estreñido mental.-

-Dejame disfrutar de mi noche libre-

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Yeah-

-Ahora que-

-La convertirá, la ha mordido.-

-No la convierte, la salva sacándole el veneno-

-¿Pero qué mierda está haciendo?-

-La quiere, Alucard. No necesita ser vampiro-

-¿Y como se supone que van a durar juntos para siempre? No soporto esta estúpida película, Victoria así que me voy. No puedo ver cómo termina, es una mierda.-

-¿Cómo? Ven aquí, Aluc- maldicion ¡ UGH! Vampiro emo….-

-Te escuche, no estoy sordo. Te espero afuera, iré a ver alguna otra mierda que merezca mi atención-

-Y no sabes que va a salir la segunda-

**Buaaano, hasta aquí le dejo, no sin antes pedirles que me pidan el tema del siguiente capitulo, y sobre la continuación del fic ESTO NO ES MIO.**

**Espero sus reviews como mi amado ramen, en serio, reviso a cada rato todos los días (culpa de ser forever alone) XD**

**Sayonara **

**Lindakennedy**


	18. Primera cita

**Hola como siempre¡ me imagino que esperaban mi actualización (si como no ¬¬") pero esta bien, yo continuo. **

**Hago un anuncio, actualizare de ahora en adelante los viernes o los días domingo, para no coincidir con la fecha de actualización de Arial D' Anastasis, que lo hace los días sábado, me encanta su escrito y no quiero que el mío interfiera con el suyo. Y el rating subirá a M por el contenido que hubo hace unas semanas. **

**Se me había olvidado decirles también que ahora la dinámica será diferente, ahora quiero que ustedes me digan que quieren que escriba yo, sobre algún tema, no se niños, familia, tecnología (Seria gracioso ver como Alucard intenta conducir un auto) hijos, etc. Etc. Como olvide decirlo la semana pasada, lo hago ahora y el tema de hoy es el siguiente¡ (lo se muy Werever) **

**Primero que nada, agradecimientos como cada capítulo, mis fieles lectoras que acompañan a esta bizarra escritora XD:**

**Arial D' Anastasis: El argumento del que te hablaba era sobre tu review que pusiste sobre la dote del banco de sangre de las islas canarias, perdón por haberte confundido. Me puse muy contenta al saber que te había encantado mi mundo paralelo de Hellsing, casi brinco del gusto (es verdad no se rían) y digo, el conde debía ser posesivo, era su condesita ¿No?**

**A propósito, este fic está dedicado especialmente a ti porque se me vino a la mente cuando leí las líneas de tu fic "Todo lo que ella desee él se lo dará en el acto, incluso aquello que suena imposible", esas líneas me trajeron a la mente el capítulo de la semana. **

**Chovitap: Igual no tengo nada en contra de la saga Crepúsculo, pero hay cosas que a mi parecer rayan en lo ridículo, como el tema que puse en mi viñeta. Puse un U/A porque nadie había escrito uno o al menos, yo no lo he visto. Espero tu review¡**

**Anajudy: Se agradece tu lectura, ya tendrás noticias sobre ESTO NO ES MIO, que llevara otro nombre, besos.**

**Matsu Katski: Ok, si admito que lo puse un poco idiota, pero tenía que hacerlo ¡Todas en algún momento hemos querido verlo así! **

**Tazusa Inverse: prometo escribir sobre JB en algún momento, siempre y cuando nadie aquí me ahorque o me critique. Este drabble creo que te va a encantar.**

**Pato-chan: Me alegra poder escribir tu nombre sin confundirme, pero bueno, mi cerebro debería ser bueno con los nombres largos. Todos comprendemos el dolor de Alucard, al ver Crepúsculo. Y si quieren solo díganme y escribo sobre las otras cuatro veces que Seras llevara al cine, y la venganza de este último. **

**Bien, ya no hay más agradecimientos de momento, así que al fic. Disfruten la lectura y recuerden los avisos que di con anterioridad. **

**Tema de hoy: **

**PRIMERA CITA (aplausos por favor) **

El no sabía porque una mujer tardaba tanto en arreglarse si a su parecer se veían bellas como estuvieran. Mal peinadas, sin bañarse (Porque muchas veces había visto mujeres soldados que llevaban días sin bañarse ni cuidados y alegaban verse horrendas), con cabello corto, largo, rubias, morenas o como fuere que tuvieran el físico y la ropa, las mujeres eran bellas solo por existir y hacer la vida masculina más llevadera y amena, llenándola de momentos hermosos y bellos como lo era su mera existencia. Aunque a él solo le interesara una, una en especial que mas que pedir, había rogado al dios que el negaba su regreso. Una por la cual el se decidió volver, la razón por la que estaba ahí parado en la puerta de la mansión esperando que saliera.

SERAS VICTORIA era el nombre de aquella vampiresa que esperaba desde hace una hora ahí sin moverse, ni pestañear, solo por ella estaba ahí.

Y es que aunque ya había tenido atracción física por ella (de no haber sido así no la hubiera transformado) los sentimientos afloraron cuando pasaban tiempo juntos, cuando ella se preocupaba y obedecía ciegamente sus órdenes. Cuando interpuso su mano en la bayoneta de Anderson para intentar que no lo mataran. Fue ahí donde el sintió ese "clic" que decían que se sentía cuando se enamoraban las personas.

Fue lo mismo que sintió cuando era humano, cosa que lo asusto y le molesto de sí mismo. Ya una vez le habían derrotado y humillado por amar a una mujer antaño, no quería cometer el mismo error. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que no estaba enamorado de una mujer simplemente, estaba enamorado de una vampiresa, una vampiresa que el mismo había creado, que el mismo había clavado sus colmillos en su níveo y puro cuello, que lo había atrapado con el simple aroma de su sangre.

El mismo había escuchado sus pensamientos cuando él le había ido a reclamar a su celda "una cita". Una salida hacia un conocido paisaje propiedad por supuesto de la familia Hellsing, nada extraordinario para él. De haberle pedido ella otra cosa él se la hubiera dado sin titubear en el costo ni el esfuerzo requerido, le habría dado todo e incluso se hubiera revelado contra su señora ama si Seras Victoria deseara su libertad más que cualquier otra cosa (Acto que aunque benéfico para él, le incomodaba, ya que no había hecho nada parecido ni querría tener que hacerlo).

Pero el mismo se había puesto los grilletes tanto a su nada latente corazón como a su existencia, ya que treinta años lucho contra todos su otros yo solo para verla a ella, olerla, abrazarla y de paso hacerla enojar, como era su pasatiempo.

La había escuchado por medio de su lazo cuando recobraba su existencia física, ella aguantando el rechazo físico y mental a una iglesia, rogando a su Dios por el regreso de él, demostrando sus sentimientos y pidiendo piedad por un ser maldito, rogando cambiar su lugar por el de un vampiro. Pedirle a Dios una señal de que todos los pecados que él hubiera cometido se hubieran perdonado al purgar con su existencia sus penas.

La había escuchado sollozar amargamente sin que nadie más se diera cuenta y sin ningún brazo que extendiera sus manos para consolarla en esa iglesia que la rechazaba a ella y a su suplica. Fue por eso que decidió regresar, para llevar con ella su existencia.

Fue por ella que decidió volver.

Y estaba ahí, en medio de la puerta viendo cómo salía vestida con un traje muy elegante, cortesía de Integra-sama , que la había vestido y arreglado para la ocasión, sin maquillaje que arruinara su belleza y una sonrisa tan inocente que cautivaría a cualquier ser vivo o muerto. Se sentía nervioso, como un niño cuando quiere algún permiso, o como un adolescente cuando lo atrapan en alguna fechoría. Así se sentía él, nervioso y con el estomago revuelto.

Tomo su mano enguantada como si tomara una joya de cristal tan refinada y delicada que se rompería con solo tocarla. Le sonrió lo mas cortésmente que pudo pues ya había olvidado esas costumbres, mientras bajaba los peldaños de las escaleras, y veía a su señora Integra Hellsing asentir mientras se daba la vuelta, y recodar un pequeño "consejo" para el trato con Victoria.

-Si descubro que todo esto es nada mas un truco para llevártela a la cama, te juro que le daré su libertad y a ti te volveré a encerrar por tiempo indefinido. Esa niña de verdad te ama y no quiero que lo eches a perder. – fue su clara amenaza, haciéndole obviar y temer sus acciones. Justamente eso era lo que menos quería, hacerla sufrir.

-¿No me veo rara verdad?- Le oyó preguntar, mientras una risa en tono profundo salía de su garganta. Parecía que tenían conectados incluso los pensamientos, pero de manera diferente.- ¿Pero qué cosas dices, mi amada draculina? Tu mera existencia es bellísima, ni siquiera la luna, tan llena y omnipotente como es ahora puede competir con la imponencia de tu belleza esta y todas las noches que compartiremos.- Fue lo que contesto, acercando mas sus brazos, reafirmando sus palabras.

No creía que las mujeres fueran el sexo débil, eso eran puras patrañas para él. Ellas eran el sexo fuerte, mental y sentimental. Ellos, los hombres, solamente eran la fuerza física capaz de representar la dureza con la que aguantaban todos los sufrimientos y obstáculos que estas enfrentaban. El no tenía ni el tres por ciento de la agudeza y valor que poseía Seras Victoria, la mujer que le había robado su maltrecho corazón. Tampoco le importaba si estaba bien besar en la primera cita, al fin y al cabo, el no era humano, ni mucho menos un caballero normal. Era un conde, dispuesto a conseguir a su condesa.

Era él quien había rogado a Dios por darle una señal de que había perdonado sus pecados, y la señal la tenia pendiendo de su brazo.


	19. Victoria VS ¿Hinata Hyuuga?

**Konichiwa, espero y esten bien, como yo lo he estado en estos dias. **

**Creo que últimamente eh estado llena de avisos cada que actualizo pero tengo otro aviso que darles. Para todas las escritoras que quieran estar fuera de FF, cree una pagina llamada ¿Estudiar? A la mierda yo seré vampiro, la administro yo, y si quieren alguien mas también puede. Así estaremos mas al tanto de su actualización y cosas que quieran compartir, muchos no revisan el Inbox de Hotmail.**

**Bien, Hago otro aviso importante, no veo participación muy continua sobre que tema quieren que maneje. Estoy algo confusa porque tenia miles de ideas en la cabeza, y me he decidido sobre un drabble que también maneja Crossover: Death Note. es humor como en los otros, espero y estén contentas de lo que haré que pase, aun no lo tengo definido, pero mientras pongo algo que se me ocurrio hace unos dias.**

**Agradecimientos, estuvieron muy activas con los reviews cosa que agradezco mucho, así que aquí vamos:**

**Tazusa Inverse: BUaaano, estoy pegada con la idea de ver a Alucard metiendo semejante paliza a Edward, pondré atención a tu consejo. muchas gracias por tu lectura. también al uso de facebook, seria lindo entablar una conversación con el ¿No?**

**Chovitap: No me imaginaba menos que educacion de parte del conde a la hora de salir con Seras. Integra actua muy a modo maternal a mi juicio, espero te guste esta capitulo igual que los otros. **

**PAMILA DE CASTRO: Espero que você possa entender e ler, eu realmente gostaria de poder falar Português para você ler confortavelmente, graças a sua leitura.**

**Matsu Katski: Ideas, ideas. benditas ideas, como las amo, o las odio, depende de si estas llegan jajaja.**

**Arial D' Anastasis: Okay agradezco tu lectura y tu tiempo, espero actualizacion tuya cada semana, puntual como siempre. Tambien te agradezco por el tiempo en que hemos tenido conversacion, espero te guste este fic.**

**Anajudy: También me gusta sádico, pero demosle un descanso, se lo merece como todos. **

**Karly101: Nueva lectora¡ Agradezco tu lectura, y le halaga que digas que esta muy bien elaborada, (O/O) estaré pendiente de tu trabajo también.**

**Sin mas nos vamos al fic, que lleva por titulo, ¿Naruto? **

_Ruego por tener un viaje tranquilo_

Integra ya no podía de verdad que no soportaba esa clase de situaciones. Pip charlando con Victoria, Alucard muriéndose de celos, ella prácticamente pintada por no decir olvidada de su rango ante sus sirvientes y todo por caer en un mundo que no sabia que existía. Todo era tan... ¿Diferente? Había arboles por todos lados, no habían visto ni un solo coche y ni mencionar que toda la gente los estaba viendo extraño. Alucard había metido la pata y la iba apagar caro en cuanto regresaran.

Y es que había sido culpa suya, al abrir un portal que se suponía los iba a llevar a la casa Hellsing en cuanto hubiesen terminado la misión Pero había hecho las cosas rápidamente por intervenir en el abrazo "inocente" que Bernadotte le estaba propinando a Victoria. Entraron en el y ahí estaban, en un mundo totalmente bizarro, y ahora tenia en frente una puerta gigantesca con un símbolo de una hoja en medio de ella.

-¿Les puedo ayudar?- Alguien hablo detrás suyo. Inmediatamente Seras y Bernadotte se pusieron delante suyo para protegerle en caso de ser necesario, Alucard solamente tenia cara de pocker. Ella pensaba que intentaba de encontrar el modo de regresar a su lugar de origen. El tipo vestía extrañas ropas y lo que mas le extrañaba a Integra era su rostro, lo tenia completamente cubierto, a excepción de un ojo... Chaleco antibalas verde, mallas de combate, y una especie de sandalias que dejaban sus pies al descubierto. Todo era extraño y le sonaba a chiste.

-Me identifico. Me llamo Integra Hellsing y estamos perdidos, buen hombre. Me gustaría que me ayudara a entender que es este mundo y como puedo regresar a mi lugar de origen.- Hablo lo mas formal que le era posible, y el hombre que aun no había identificado puesto que no había dado su nombre, le estaba viendo con una cara de confusión y exasperación.- No puede ser ¿Usted también?

-Vera, este mundo es Ninja, y todos somos ninjas. Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi. Últimamente todo el mundo se ha estado entremezclando, los mundos paralelos y otros distintos- Dijo al ver la cara de sorpresa de Integra.- Recientemente uno de nuestros ninjas fue enviado a un mundo diferente y regreso completamente cambiado. Incluso se caso hace tres meses.-

Integra deducía que esa iba a ser una tarde demasiado larga.

Había conocido a casi todos los ninjas que estaban ahí un tipo llamado Gai Maito, que a su parecer se figuraba un tanto a Bernadotte. Otro mas llamado Yamato, unos chicos de nombres, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji (este ella creía que tenia ceguera) y otros tantos. Y todos hablaban de un mismo ninja que no habia visto en todo el día Naruto Uzumaki y su esposa Hinata Uzumaki. Los ninjas mas famosos de todo ese lugar y no los había visto ni una puñetera vez.

hasta que Alucard decidió meter sus manos por segunda ocasión en el día.

-Encontré a este muchacho merodeando el perímetro, mi señora.- Dijo este a media tarde, arrastrando consigo a un niño de al menos dieciocho años, cabello rubio y piel color canela. Que se moría del miedo por el contacto helado de las manos enguantadas del viejo conde, que gozaba a su vez la tortura que sufría el chico.

Ni siquiera ella había hablado vislumbro una figura pequeña saltar en dirección a Alucard, y a ella misma siendo arrastrada por victoria y Bernadotte hacia atrás muchos metros fuera del camino. Una niña de la misma edad o menos del chico rubio, de ojos color perla blanquecino y mirada asesina asestando un golpe tan mortal que si ella hubiera estado ahí, seguramente hubiera terminado muerta.

En sus ojos había visto unas venas demasiado remarcadas, y la pose de pelea bastante extraña. Ponía sus manos enfrente suyo como si estuviera a punto de dar un empellón o una bofetada.- Suelta a Naruto-kun ahora.- Susurro de manera amenazante. Pero las cosas no pararon ahí ella no contaba con que las cosas se le iban a ir de las manos tan repentinamente. Hacia años que Alucard y Seras eran pareja, y ambos eran vampiros. Aquella niña había amenazado a Alucard, y Seras Victoria iba a protegerlo.

No distinguió quien era quien, no había visto a un humano tener la velocidad y fuerza que tenia un ser no-muerto, la niña se movía tan velozmente que a Seras le estaba costando trabajo intentar siquiera ponerse a la par. Victoria desviaba los mandobles que la niña le lanzaba y viceversa. No pararon sino hasta que Naruto -Como había oído que le llamaron- hablo.- ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Ya detente!-

La susodicha en el acto paro sus acciones, lo mismo hizo victoria que miraba a Alucard como recibiendo una dura reprimenda. Integra le hizo señas con la mano para que soltara a Naruto, lo cual el vampiro mayor cumplió El rubio se levanto y sacudió sus ropas, y posándose del lado de Hinata quien a su vez había alejado su distancia de Seras Victoria se disculpo por la forma tan repentina de aparecer. Una vez terminada su disculpa se dispuso a hojear escrutiñadoramente a Alucard, quien se había incomodado.

-¿Quieres que te meta un cargador entero por la boca?- Pregunto con tono Varítono, y Naruto no pudo menos que estremecerse. era logico si pensaban que estaban hablando con alguien que no estaba vivo del todo.- ¿Que es cargador?- Pregunto un tanto confundido.

-Cargador es esto que tengo aquí, si te disparo estoy seguro que moriras-

-Sigo sin entender que es cargador-

-Naruto-kun, Es un arma, como los kunais.-

-¿Entonces eso lanza kunais miniatura? ¡Hinata-chan esta arma es genial¡-

-¿No me digan que este niño es el salvador de este mundo? Es un idiota.-

-Naruto-Kun no es idiota, en todo caso es usted el idiota-

-¿Podrian callarse todos de una vez?-

-Seras ¿Me ves cara de idiota?-

-No Alucard, tu no tienes cara de idiota.-

La rivalidad nacida entre Seras y Hinata estaba mas que latente, Hinata miraba inocentemente a Seras, pero esta le miraba un tanto amenazador. Integra se dio cuenta de esto y utilizo la unica carta que tenia a la mano: Pip Bernadotte, que hacia mucho rato que estaba aburrido y no hacia nada en absoluto. Le dio un empujon lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarlo encima de Hinata y Seras, y cuando se levanto lanzo una mirada confusa hacia su ama.

-Señora ¿Porque hizo eso?- Le recrimino intentando ponerse de pie, y miro las caras de las que habia tirado. cabe aclarar que ambas estaban rojas y miraban el punto que estaba tocando Benadotte: Sus pechos, y los gruñidos de sus respectivos amantes y esposos detras suyo.

-¿Porque le pones una mano encima a mi esposa, capitan?-

_Soy hombre muerto_

__Integra habia regresado a su casa mucho antes de saber el resultado de las heridas de Bernadotte, y prometio a Naruto y a Hinata volver si sabia como hacerlo, pues Alucard producto de los celos habia encontrado el modo de volver para terminar con lo que habia empezado.

Le gusto ese mundo, aunque no sabia quien era ese tal sasuke del que tanto hablaban. Le sonaba tan idiota como el mayor montana


	20. Plegarias

**¿Como están mis amadas lectoras? Aquí estoy yo trayéndoles un capitulo nuevo de esta serie de drabbles de Tortura Bien Llevada. Les comunico que próximamente esta serie llegara a su fin, yo digo que otros dos o tres capítulos más, para empezar un nuevo proyecto derivado de "Esto no es mío" que se publico aquí. Espero y la historia les agrade, y no quisiera cerrar esta historia, pero no me gusta actualizar muchas en un solo rato, si no el tiempo de espera seria más de una semana, cosa que no me gusta.**

**Aquí van los agradecimientos, que saben que las adoro y que estoy más que feliz por tener reviews suyos: **

**Karly101: Hola, y si sería divertido que pusieran a Alucard disparando mini kunais, espero te guste la lectura y con gusto leeré tu proyecto cuando salga.**

**Pato-chan ¡Felicidades! Espero y te haya ido bien en el concurso, distráete un poco aquí en mi fic, ya sabes que se te quiere.**

**Chovitap: Buano, lo de mandarlos al universo de Naru-chan fue idea que salió al pensar sobre Road To Ninja que no sé cuando se publica aquí en México. A Sasuke decidí omitirlo porque no me cae del todo bien, y a Naruto y a Hinata porque me gusta el NaruHina más que cualquier otro emparejamiento.**

**Anajudy: Espero te guste el capitulo.**

**Arial D' Anastasis: Si, Bernadotte paga todos mis platos rotos, y los de casi cualquier otra escritora XD. Espero y leer tu capitulo pronto, que me muero de ganas de hacerlo. Y Este va dedicado a ti, por platicar conmigo cuando estoy mega aburrida. Y por subirme el ánimo cuando lo necesito, te dedico a ti amiga mía, este capítulo.**

**Matsu Katski: Alucard siempre buscando la opinión de Seras Victoria, eso es la ley.**

**Tazusa Inverse: Tu review anterior me dio la idea para el siguiente fic, espero que te guste como quedo este mientras tanto.**

**El capítulo de esta semana se titula "Plegarias" **

**Les recomiendo que escuchen el opening completo de Elfen Lied, que fue lo que me lleno de inspiración para este escrito. De ser posible que lo escuchen mientras leen, seria grandioso.**

_Oh, si hasta el derrotado pretende elevar__  
__su sabiduría y sus palabras,__  
__dichoso es aquel que sufre,__  
__por esas heridas y la tentación de la vida.__  
__Señor, fuego divino ten piedad.__  
__De tan santa, tan serena, tan benigna, tan amena__  
__De la pura lila_

No sabía si estaba bien, no sabía si era la manera correcta de hacer las cosas. Ni siquiera sabía si podría aguantar todo el tiempo que necesitaba, pero tenía que intentarlo, por el bien de él.

Hacía mucho que no entraba a una iglesia, desde que había salido del orfanato no ponía un pie en la misma y no quería tener que hacerlo. El edificio de muchos metros de alto y sus decoraciones de demonios y gárgolas le hacían tener cierto escalofrió aun cuando ella hubiese visto con sus propios ojos el mismísimo infierno. Estaba ahí de pie reuniendo valor para poder abrir la puerta, su naturaleza no le permitía hacer ciertas cosas con los objetos religiosos, aunque no representaba un problema de índoles graves, el tener que aguantar siquiera las nauseas y la repulsión ya le resultaba difícil.

-Estando así nunca voy a terminar rápido- Se reprendió a sí misma, y con una última inhalación (que fue más para tomar valor que para relajarse) tomo ambos pomos de la puerta doble y con ultimo empujas, las abrió viendo todo el esplendor y la belleza tanto hermosa como temeraria que se mostraban a sus escarlatas ojos.

Todo el edificio estaba decorado en color dorado, y las estatuas de santos y vírgenes no se hacían esperar, el edificio estaba a rebosar de estos. Los intricados modos de decoración en los pilares y las paredes lo hacían ver demasiado recargado. El techo tenía muchas pinturas antiguas, de ángeles castigando personas o como les decían en la iglesia "herejes", siendo sometidos a punta de espada por ángeles de alas blancas bajando del cielo repleto de nubes.

Ella no estaba ahí para rogar por ella, ni siquiera pensaba en si misma desde hacía años. No tenia caso según ella, ya que para estas alturas ya tendría que ser una anciana, con nietos, arrugada y lenta, tomando la mano de su esposo y llevándole flores a su tumba. No iba a mentir que ese en algún momento había sido su sueño, pero habían cambiado las cosas y no quería otra familia que no fuese la que había perdido hacia ya treinta largos años.

No sabía cómo empezar así que siguió caminando hasta llegar al pasillo central, el que estaba encaminándola directamente a una cruz con un Cristo crucificado de tamaño real.

Sentía la repulsión de su propio cuerpo reaccionar cuando ella ponía un pie en el pasillo y comenzaba caminar. –Señor, yo sé que no tengo derecho alguno de pedirte nada. Soy una oveja que perdió su camino y ya no podre volver a él nunca más, pero por favor escúchame.- Fueron sus primeras palabras aun intentando avanzar unos pasos más.

-Se que no tengo salvación pues mi alma ha sido condenada, prueba es que no puedo avanzar hacia ti, Señor. Pero vengo yo a rogarte por alguien más, alguien que he perdido, necesito que le des tu perdón.- Continuaba hablando. Si no podía acercarse de lleno a la estatua mínimo podría decir la plegaria.- El ha sufrido mucho y su cuerpo ya descansa en el reino de los muertos, pero hizo daño a mucha gente hace ya muchos años. Demasiados años para un hombre mortal, por eso he venido a pedirte Señor le des tu perdón.-

-Durante siglos vivió atormentando gente, disfrutando ver el dolor de otros. Yo también creí que ya no tenía salvación Señor mío pero vi que hacia algo que yo solo lo consideraba milagro divino, pues las estatua de la gente que vivió bajo tu regazo lo hacen. Lloraba lágrimas de sangre.-

A medida que se iba acercando a la estatua le costaba más trabajo, como si está en una medida preventiva intentara evitar tal acercamiento atándola con una cuerda invisible. Demasiado fuerte como para ser soportado, pero ella tenía un propósito ahí y no iba a dar marcha atrás ya que había comenzado. Siguió dando pasos cada vez más pesados, le temblaban las piernas producto del esfuerzo requerido.

-Señor mío yo no soy nadie para decirte a quien juzgues pero creo que el ya ha sufrido mucho. Todos le dijeron que era un monstruo y hasta el día en que murió lo siguió escuchando ¿Dime Señor que monstruo llora lagrimas de sangre? ¿Dime que monstruo se despierta llorando por que otros siguen su camino?-

Yo no creo eso, mí amado Señor. He abandonado mi fe creyendo que podía hacerle compaña, pero el día en que lo hice el me fue arrebatado. Murió para siempre sin posibilidad de regresar, no puedo pedirlo de vuelta pues creo que lo has encerrado en el infierno. Me quitaron mi única razón para seguir viviendo Señor. Me han quitado a mi amado conde.-

Con un último esfuerzo, Seras Victoria se acerco al pie de la estatua. Y ella en un acto de desesperación se aferro a ella consciente del olor a humo que despedían sus manos al hacerlo. No le tomo importancia a ese hecho y siguió dictando su plegaria, ya brotando gruesas lagrimas de sus ojos.

Al levantar la vista, el sacerdote que custodiaba ahí vio deslumbrado que la mujer de cabellos rubios lloraba lágrimas de sangre. Quiso acercarse a darle consuelo pero había algo en el aire que se lo impedía, como un halo de poder palpable que la protegiera de todo lo que se acercara. Solamente podía ver a la mujer y escuchar su plegaria, que ya sonaba mas como un acto de mera piedad que lo anteriormente dicho.

-Señor yo te pido le des tu perdón, nadie se merece tanto sufrimiento, ni en esta vida ni en la otra. Señor ruego porque salves su alma, dale descanso que bien se merece ¡Los monstruos no lloran! Yo los he visto y te digo la verdad que mis ojos pecadores ven. Vi monstruos verdaderos, monstruos que no lloran y disfrutan ver el dolor de los demás, y es tanta su locura y su maldad que desean que esa maldad se esparza por todo el mundo.-

Alucard no es un monstruo Señor mío. El solamente actuó en consecuencia de la vida que le dieron en el pasado, no conoció otra cosa que no fueran guerras y sangre por dondequiera que pisara. Dale señor tu perdón y permite que pueda cruzar el cielo que tanto añoro, y que desde ahí pueda admirar la luna que tanto amo.-

Cayo de rodillas pues se estaba mermando su salud por estar tanto tiempo ahí de pie. Soltó amargos sollozos que se oían por toda la iglesia, y aun de rodillas siguió aferrándose a la propia estatua, intentando que por medio de esta su Dios escuchara su plegaria. No se iba a ir de ahí hasta que terminara, no se iba a ir de ahí hasta que estuviera segura de que Dios la había escuchado.

-¡ Señor te pido que si no es suficiente con darle el perdón y quieres que pague con otra cosa me lleves a mí! Llévate mi alma si con eso pago sus pecados, estoy dispuesta a pagar ese precio Señor, pero necesito que le des tu perdón. Necesito saber que ahora si descansa, el no es un monstruo, mi conde no puede serlo, nunca lo fue, llévate mi alma si no puede pagar con su vida.-

-Dios perdona los pecados de tu amado muchacha, di un ave María y su sentencia estará curada. Tu fervor al Señor todo poderoso lo ha salvado.- Dijo el sacerdote ya pudiéndose acercar a la chica, que había limpiado sus lagrimas y cruzando sus brazos comenzó la oración.

-Ave María madre de dios, ruega por nosotros los pecadores ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte, amen.-

-debiste amar mucho al hombre por el que tanto rezas, mujer. He visto pocas mujeres rezar así por alguien.- Pregunto el amable sacerdote, que le daba la mano a Seras. Esta la tomo por educación y el sacerdote aun al notar las heladas manos de ella no las quito, y al contrario las apretó más contra sí.

-Más de lo que me gusta admitir, padre. Vine porque necesitaba que Dios nuestro Señor me escuchara aquí, en su casa. He terminado y debo retirarme, me siento muy cansada y satisfecha.-

-Ve con Dios hija mía. Que te acompañe en tu camino a casa.-

El sacerdote miro hasta que la chica se le perdió de vista. Entro de vuelta a la iglesia y acomodo todo lo que Seras Victoria había tirado en su camino, incluso limpio la sangre derramada por sus ojos, y cuando estaba encendiendo las velas puso una de más.

-Señor, esta es la clase de cosas por las que elegí seguir tu camino, esta mujer ama tanto al hombre que pedio que fue capaz de ofrecer su alma a cambio de su descanso. Que esta vela sirva de algo señor, que se ve que a ella le hace falta mucho de tu ayuda.-

Dejo la vela en el pie de la esfinge, y se retiro a continuar con sus labores. No noto que alguien mas había en la estatua, una figura que tomo la vela y la siguió inspeccionando hasta que también tomo rumbo hacia afuera del edificio.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo. He recuperado mi PC y disculpas por la demora. Espero y les haya gustado como quedo esta actualización y sus reviews que para mí son tan apreciados como mi amado ramen. Nos vemos luego y que Alucard las acompañe XD.**


	21. Dura Confesion

**Muy buenos sean sus días y que hayan pasado muy buenas navidades. Nadie ha estado en conexiones últimamente e igual y leen esta actualización hasta después, pero yo siempre intentando ser puntual y trayéndoles el penúltimo capítulo de esta serie de minidrabbles de Tortura bien llevada. Espero les guste el final de nuestro proyecto, que ustedes también han sido participes y mis musas preciadas.**

**El capítulo de esta semana creo que para muchas será algo… candente. No hay ningún lemmon pero si hay dos cuerpos lo bastante sexys como para que alguien los quiera violar, y no precisamente de la manera sana… Tenemos de ambos sexos asi que hay para todos.**

**Como siempre dejo los agradecimientos en la parte de abajo, ustedes me dieron un buen aliciente para continuar con esta historia, nunca había pensado que quedara tan largo. Es más, ni siquiera había pensado que terminaría este fic, no me considero una escritora muy buena en cualquier caso. En el capítulo de ahora solo una persona tenía consciencia completa de lo que iba a subir esta semana, en todo caso ella fue me dio la idea entera para hacerlo, comparto los créditos con ella.**

**Arial D' Anastasis: El crédito también es tuyo, tú fuiste quien en mi momento de delirium tremend me dio la idea entera para este speudo romantiscismo. Y la música de fondo fue la que ayudo para sacar el drama que quería expresar en la historia, espero y hayas sentido lo mismo que yo al escribirla y tu al leerla.**

**Tazusa Inverse: Me emociona mucho saber que sentiste exactamente lo que yo quería que sintieran, creo que como escritora estoy mejorando, muchísimas gracias y no te pongas triste que todavía tenemos AxS para rato, incluso en mi siguiente proyecto. Me he leído algunos proyectos tuyos y están muy buenos, espero tener noticias nuevas pronto.**

**Karly101: Agradezco tus lágrimas jejeje no es cierto, solo agradezco tu seguimiento continuo en mi historia no que llores. Tu Word debe estar como yo tenía el mío hace unos meses, maldito Word. Y el Tank no es un monstruo tan grotesco como te lo imaginas si lo sabes matar, aunque si te puede dejar en nock out.**

**Radge09: El fic estaba escrito para hacer sentir emoción de tristeza, melancolía dolor y cosas así, agradezco que hayas leído el capitulo, musichisimas gracias, netamente su expresión cumple con el cometido de la historia y eso me hace sentirme contenta como escritora. Ademas tu sabes como me siento asi que Arigato¡**

**PAMILA DE CASTRO: Agradeço, também, a sua opinião, e espero poder falar a sua língua, que deve ser difícil de ler em espanhol, como eu enviar beijos e abraços.**

**Paula: Cualquier review que se deje en mis fics son bien recibidos, si te tomaste la molestia de escribir uno entonces te doy las gracias, debo esforzarme para que te siga agradando mi escritura.**

**Matsu-chan: Bueno, tu netamente sabes todo sobre mi, asi que te doy crédito por ser una gran amiga, y uno gran lectora, si seguimos asi te llevare a japon conmigo y seras mi amiga loca violadora¡**

**Sin más nos vamos al capítulo, que será una confesión bastante propia de nuestro amado conde. No doy pie a más especulaciones así que lean. O si no iré directamente a violarlas a todas, sin excepción. **

**Confesiones**

Llevaba ya rato intentando hablar con la verdad, tres meses exactamente. Pero había algo que no lo dejaba decirle con palabras lo mucho que sentía por ella y lo importante que era para él, y le echaba toda la culpa a su maldito orgullo. Ese orgullo que lo había convertido en lo que era, el mismo orgullo que lo mantenía de pie y el mismo maldito orgullo que le impedía abrirse por entero a ella y besarla y acariciarla y… en fin, todo lo que acarrea decir aquellas dos palabras.

Y estaba justo ahí en medio de la gran sala pensando como decirle, que, cuando, porque? Todas esas incógnitas a las que él no tenía respuesta. Y tanta fue su urgencia que mejor opto por humillarse como otras tantas veces en las que no sabía qué hacer. Fue con su ama Integra Hellsing por un consejo, el no sabía un carajo sobre las relaciones y cuando las tuvo había sido hacia tanto tiempo que le era imposible recordar todo, o lo más conveniente según la época.

Y bien ¿Qué quieres? – La mujer peliblanca había estado esperando con sumo interés la cita con el conde, quien viendo la mirada gélida de ella no le hacía sino pensar que en cuanto dijera alguna estupidez le descargaría todo su 9 mm que guardaba en un cajón. – No tengo todo el día para estarlo perdiendo contigo viendo tu caray soportando tus bromas, Alucard. ¿Qué sucede?-

-Seras Victoria, mi ama. Ese es el problema.-

Si a Integra no se le cayó la boca por la sorpresa fue porque ella ya se había dado cuenta mucho antes que el de la situación en la que se encontraba. Y porque ya había tenido un percance con Seras hacia algunos años, antes de que el volviera de su estado semi muerto, respiro con suma calma y saco un puro de uno de los cajones mientras veía de reojo que Alucard había respingado por su movimiento. - ¿Qué hay con ella? ¿No toma otra vez su alimento, o no cumple bien sus misiones? – El aludido parecía escandalizado por la pregunta dada en respuesta y poniéndose completamente serio no hacía sino corroborar las conjeturas mentales de Integra.

-Seras Victoria no podría llamarse vampiresa si no cumpliera con sus deberes como es debido mí ama. No me cabria el mundo por la vergüenza que sentiría si ella fuese tan torpe, ni me querría llamar su amo por la misma razón. Ella cumple cabalmente todas sus ordenes y de una manera estupenda.-

-Si no es eso entonces ¿Para qué cojones viniste a mi oficina? No puedo estar perdiendo el tiem…-

-Integra, creo que la amo. No sé que tengo y creo que usted me puede ayudar.-

Eso sí que la tomo por sorpresa. Esperaba cualquier cosa pero no esa pregunta, ni en un millón de años se la hubiera imaginado ni mucho menos la cara de completa congoja que estaba viendo en esos momentos. – Tu deberías saberlo, eres tu el que tiene esos sentimientos no yo.- y como i nada hubiese pasado continuo con sus labores en los que estaba metida, fingiendo ignorarlo pero tomando nota completa de sus movimientos.

-Bien, pienso en ella la mayoría del tiempo. Cuando escucho su voz me siento tan calmado, incluso conmigo mismo que no creo que tal paz sea real, ni siquiera en la muerte. Cuando algo le pasa siento una ira incontenible contra aquel que la hirió e intento por todos los medios no perder la cabeza porque sé que ella me teme, la veo dormir en su pequeñísimo ataúd todas las noches y no me importa desvelar mis sueños por cuidar los suyos. Integra no entiendo que me sucede y si lo llego a entender no sabría como decírselo.-

-Fácil, solo dilo aquí frente a mí y veras que cuando se lo digas a ella será más sencillo, es mas imagina que ella está detrás de la puerta o incluso enfrente mío y dilo. No es difícil, cuestión de agallas, mi querido conde.-

Sopesando la vergüenza que sentía y las ganas automáticas de purgar lo que su ya congelado y seco corazón tenia dentro se dio por vencido y coloco un pie detrás de otro y haciendo una reverencia se inclino hasta quedar de rodillas, sin su sombrero ni sus lentes y con los ojos cerrados haciendo caso del consejo que su ama le había dado. Comenzó su confesión que más bien sonó a plegaria, según Integra.

-Seras Victoria, mi amada draculina Seras Victoria. Probablemente no hagas caso de lo que yo tu amo te estoy diciendo, pero tal es el ardor que siento en mi podrido interior que no puedo soportar más este infierno que me come lentamente y purga por salir de mi boca, lo que decidas tu después de esto significara tanto para mí que seguiré tus ordenes y tus pasos como su fueses mi propio amo, si no es que ya lo eres, mi dulce vampiresa.

El que me hayas entregado tu alma el día en que te convertí en lo que ahora yo soy no tenía objetivamente ninguna importancia. Pero había aplaudido tu coraje por ser tan valiente de no dejarte morir y hacer cualquier cosa por mantenerte con vida. Al principio te odie por no aceptar el descanso eterno que significa la muerte, pero hoy ese odio se ha esfumado y no tiene ningún caso recordar dicho sentimiento, me hace sentir vergüenza el solo mencionarlo.

Ahora, al solo pensar en tu ausencia me llena de terror y siento un vacio que nunca creí volver a sentir desde hacía muchos años, casi desde mi transformación para ser exactos. Por eso soy lo que ahora soy. Todo es debido a ti mi amada Seras, tú tienes la culpa de que me haya vuelto tan blando y acepte todas tus peticiones y torpezas que ahora me parecen movimientos divinos, Dios me ha perdonado con tu nacimiento y me da su bendición con tu existencia y compañía, me sentiría muy honrado en que decidieras obtener el título de condesa de parte mío, aunque ninguna de mis riquezas tienen valor si no son tuyas, ni mucho menos si no estás tú ahí. Te amo Seras Victoria, y ni mil años de guerra podrán cambiar eso, ni irme por otros treinta años que yo aguardaría con paciencia solo por verte un minuto más.

Terminando se puso de pie su esbozo un intento de sonrisa que le provoco un escalofrió a Integra, que ahora si se había quedado con la boca abierta por lo sincero que se había oído. – Tomate tu tiempo para decírselo, veras que te responde bien. Ahora vete, que ya perdí mucho tiempo por tu culpa, me alegra que hayas venido conmigo antes.-

En cuanto Alucard desapareció en la nada, una figurita detrás de la puerta estaba jadeando, rubia y con bonita figura, esbozo una sonrisilla dejando ver unos colmillos coquetos y muy blancos. Echo a correr como si la vida se le fuera a ir en ello dispuesta a seguir al interlocutor al que había estado espiando. Detrás de la puerta Integra había descubierto a la muchacha y no pudo si no sonreír y soltar una ligera carcajada.

-De ahora en adelante las cosas van a cambiar mucho, ojala y Dios me escuche y no me den problemas estos dos.-


	22. Boda

**Aquí de nuevo nuevamente y otra vez su escritora preferida (ok, no) Lindakennedy trayéndoles el último capítulo de esta serie TORTURA BIEN LLEVADA. Aquí bueno tuve mucha controversia interna porque no sabía cuál de las dos situaciones quedarían bien para un final aceptable para la temática que estoy manejando. Tenía pensado algo sobre la muerte de integra pero después me remordió la consciencia y me decidí por el otro, no quiero matarla porque es muy buena persona.**

**Esta ocasión quiero que me dejen un review con tooooodoo lo que no me dijeron en los anteriores, si es que hubo algún comentario que decidieran omitir, si no lo hubo entonces disfruten con el final (Llora de tristeza).**

**Aquí van los reviews que bien he dicho, no sería nada si no fuera por esos amados comentarios. Y he de decir que gracias a ustedes he mejorado artísticamente, y mentalmente pues me han puesto a elaborar situaciones que si no rayan en lo ridículo bien creo yo que las deja satisfechas, si no pues tendré malos comentarios.**

**Arial D' Anastasis: Amiga mía, cuanto no te debo por ayudarme en momentos difíciles, darme apoyo, ideas y ser mi musa en más de un capitulo. Porque he de decir que tu eres mi musa en más de la mitad de mis actualizaciones si no es que hasta mas. Te quiero amiga y espero que algún día pueda yo ir a visitarte del otro lado del charco XD. Te quiero mucho y agradezco tu apoyo.**

**Pato-chan: Mi amiga de locuras e incondicional, a ti te debo muchas ideas y situaciones graciosas. Ya hemos visto nuestras sensuales caras (eres muy bonita) y te he dicho que te voy a violar muchas veces, algún día lo hare (mente sádica) Se que no coincidimos en muchas cosas pero siempre nuestro mutuo respeto nos ha permitido ser las grandes amigas y familia que somos. **

**Kris. I. Am: Tu también fuiste la que me dio la loca idea de hacer un lemmon, volviste mi mente pervertida jejejeje. A ti también te debo mucho y espero que puedas seguirme en mis siguientes proyectos que yo estoy pendiente de los tuyos.**

**Chovitap: Se que no eres de las escritoras más antiguas pero te mantuviste fiel a mi historia y esperaste pacientemente cada actualización cuando te suscribiste. Amo un lector y sus criticas buenas o malas, espero también te guste el que sigue para la próxima semana (Así es ya tengo bien avanzados los capítulos).**

**Karly101: Eres de las más nuevas y estoy igual de agradecida con tus reviews, me gusta mantener conmigo a mis fans o lectores (como se gusten llamar).**

**Radge09: Te fuiste de la faz de la tierra no solo aquí si no en todos los sitios, pero creo que eso ya te lo dije en otro lado. Como sea también agradezco tu lectura y espero estés pendiente en las otras actualizaciones. Tus críticas son bastante constructivas y agradezco que no por solo hecho de ser mis escritos les des el buen gusto.**

**PAOLA: Si eres la paola que yo conozvo Wi¡ Tambien te gusta leer¡ **

**Sin mas nos vamos con el capitulo (Aguanta las ganas de llorar) de esta serie.**

**Boda**

Si había algo que mas odiaba en este mundo era usar un traje que no fuera de sus prendas normales. Sus típicos trajes de saco y pantalón eran algo así como lo "más cómodo" para ella, hiciera calor o frio, y odiaba traer ese ridículo traje puesto que la hacía ver como en un viejo álbum de fotografías. Ya se imaginaba siendo la burla de sus sirvientes y más aun de toda la mesa redonda, ella siendo la dama de hierro portando un estúpido vestido.

Y no es que el vestido fuera feo porque si de algo pecaba la prenda era de belleza y majestuosidad, digno para ella que era una mujer de carácter duro y tan competente en cualquier aspecto que hacía creer a muchos que era un hombre en un cuerpo de mujer (instintivamente recordó a Alucard en el cuerpo de Seras y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo). Lo que la hacía creerse estúpida era que ella ya se había hecho a la idea de morir sola y sin herederos, incluso ya había hecho planes para después de su muerte y ahora estaba ahí. En la capilla familiar bien decorada, las butacas repletas de personas y agentes que venían a ver su unión, flores tropicales blancas perfumando el ambiente y lienzos y lienzos de sedas adornando los pilares y las esculturas que ahí vigilaban (con aspecto intimidante) su ceremonia.

Y es que su corazón lo había robado un hombre cuyas costumbre y educación le hacían retumbar lo más hondo de su corazón, la hacían ruborizarse a pesar de su duro y mal carácter y que le hacía tener una sonrisa por demás tonta. Si, ella era una completa estúpida por dejarse enamorar en su decreció de vida.

Miro hacia los lados en los que debían estar sus invitados. Miro a Seras Victoria cargando a su ya grande niña (que bien aparentaba tener cuatro años) sonriéndole con esa majestuosidad y juventud que le hacían el no tener un alma, siendo tomada del brazo por su "esposo" Alucard. Este último había sido un enigma para ella misma que ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender la magnitud de lo que ella como su ama y señora, tenía acceso total.

Monstruo casi desde su creación, Alucard había sido problemas para ella en cuanto lo hizo su sirviente. Rebelde, burlón, destructivo y altanero eran sus cualidades más notables en cuanto se le conocía. Cualidades que le valieron una esposa y una hija que cuidaba como perro pitbull a su hogar. Y que más tarde le habían hecho ganar también un enemigo común y más tarde familiar que aunque era bien educado también tenía actitudes un tanto infantiles. Leon Kennedy.

Su rivalidad más que personal era en terceros objetivos al defender cada uno a sus vástagos, siempre uno tenía que ser mejor que el otro, que si uno porque era humano, que si el otro porque era inmortal, que si tenían poderes, dinero. Etc. El mismo Kennedy estaba parado al lado del vampiro que lo miraba como a punto de atacarlo, pero bien aferrado de Claire, su segunda mejor amiga pues la primera, era Victoria.

Su enamoramiento fue otro punto que ella habría de destacar en un futuro y analizar con detenimiento. Ella misma no entendía sus sentimientos y creía saberlos cuando veía a sus subordinados andar juntos y dándoles consejos sobre esa naturaleza y al final todo había sido una reverenda mentira.

Arthur Van Darwin. Así se llamaba su prometido y dentro de unos minutos esposo, el mismo se había querido deshacer de ese apellido para que ella no perdiera el Hellsing, que ella no quiso e hizo los papeleos necesarios para que ambos conservaran sus respectivos nombres natos. El había robado con sus galanterías y su educación y amor puramente humano su corazón.

Escucho vagamente al padre los votos de fidelidad eterna y amor verdadero y su turno para responder cuando su estomago dio un enorme vuelco ¿Y si todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal? ¿Qué pasaría si después de todo lo que ella había hecho resultaba que sus sentimientos no eran puros? Prefería morir sola y sin familia que una vida de engaños y rencores, ella podía vivir con eso.

Prefería quedarse así como estaba y no arriesgar su vida a terrenos totalmente desconocidos, ella no sabía nada de la vida en pareja y mucho menos como ser una esposa y una líder al mismo tiempo. Porque no, no iba a dejar su trabajo en Hellsing por el mero hecho de haberse casado y tener esposo y familia, ella era una Hellsing ¡Por Dios! Debía saber cómo actuar, pero esto no era un campo de batalla ni una estrategia. Era una decisión que iba a tomar por el resto de su vida y debía saber cómo sobrellevar esto.

_¿Por qué dudas tanto si eso era tu mas grande deseo en la vida Integra? _La voz y el tono barítono de Alucard resonaron en lo más profundo de su cabeza. Levanto la vista y de reojo lo miro a él y a sus otros cinco invitados mirándola con preocupación, pero él la miraba con dureza y coraje. Parecía como si luchara por mantener el lazo que ya era nato entre él y su ama._ Amas a este hombre y por mucho que me pese te va a ir bien con el entonces ¿Por qué lo dudas? El no es un monstruo ni un general con los que te codeas, es un hombre hecho y derecho que aunque lleva un título de conde tiene sentimientos puros hacia ti._

"_**Tengo miedo" **_pensó. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir que no fuera mentira, era verdad y lo había reconocido. Tenía miedo y punto.

"_No lo tengas" ¿Crees que yo no tenía miedo cuando me embarque en esto? _Señaló con sus ojos a su familia que seguían mirándola con preocupación._ "Todos tenemos miedo al aventurarnos a algo que no conocemos, mas cuando sabemos que va a cambiar nuestra vida completamente"_

"_El Vampiro tiene razón señora. Todos tuvimos miedo" _una segunda voz se escucho en su cabeza y también era masculina, miro y vio que Kennedy tomada por la espalda a Alucard y tenía los ojos bien cerrados ¿Desde cuándo había empezado a escuchar y como podía hacer eso si él era humano? _No lo dude si lo que siente por el viene de su corazón. Todos la apoyaremos cuando tenga problemas y no sepa cómo afrontarlos. Quizá no de la misma forma, no soy un conde, pero soy humano y por lo que se usted también lo es. Un humano recto y bien decidido así que, adelante…_

Ella misma impidió que siguiera esa conversación mental y cuando los volteo a ver a todos lo supo. Ella los amaba por ser unas familias unidas y mucho tiempo deseo tener una, incluso se había adoptado el nombre de abuela con esos pequeños. Una leve sonrisa asomo por su cara y regreso a su lugar en el atrio para contestar un sereno pero decidido "Acepto".

Quizá no iba a ser una esposa convencional, pero haría su mejor esfuerzo para poder seguir amándolo y para no ser motivo de burlas de Alucard, que mientras ella bailaba con su más grande amor en toda su vida escucho su voz diciéndole un muy extraño "felicidades".

THE END

**Wow al fin el final lol. Espero haya sido de su agrado y me empeñe con esfuerzo para escribir este final, si quieren conocer el otro sobre su muerte solo díganme en la cajita de comentarios y yo con gusto lo subiré. De antemano agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios y que me poyen en mis proyectos. **

**El siguiente será igualmente de Hellsing y seguirá basado en la tematica AxS aunque los protagonistas serán su hija Integra Tepes y Dorian Kennedy, hijo de Leon y Claire. El titulo será… No se, no lo tengo pensado pero ya van bastantes capítulos bien armados para ustedes, espero su apoyo.**

**Sin mas me despido en esta historia, que me dejo buenas amistades que se que duraran muchos años, y un buen sabor de boca, he creido con ustedes amigas mias.**

**Cariños**

**Lindakennedy**


End file.
